Minha:nada normal:Vida
by Kiaraa
Summary: Sabe, como nada na minha vida é um completo tédio pros outros, diga-se de passagem , aconteceu algo que simplesmente... er... Deu uma reviravolta TOTAL na minha vida... Eu só, ainda, não me decidi se pra frente ou pra trás u.u
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que comecem a ler a fic, queria dizer aqui, que "Tesouro 2: O Diário de Midoriko" foi suspensa por um tempo.**

**Ainda não sei por quanto tempo... E peço muitas desculpas, já que não gosto quando fazem isso com uma fic que eu estaja lendo...**

**Mas, agora, mais do que nunca entendo... Comecei a escrever sem uma idéia madura, e isso resultou**

**em caminhos que não estão me agradando... Vou voltar com a idéia, mas só quando estiver certa sobre que caminho dar a fic.**

**Peço desculpas mais uma vez, e espero que entendam.**

**"Minha (nada normal) Vida" vem como um pedido de desculpas ^^**

**Espero que gostem!!!  
**

* * *

Em um dia extremamente nublado e chuvoso uma mulher gritava alto, com seu marido do lado a lhe segurar uma das mãos (que consequentemente estava sendo quase quebrada) dando forças para concluir o parto.

Que foi consideravelmente longo, diga-se de passagem, mas logo puderam ver a pequena menina que acabara de nascer, completamente emocionados. Então a pequena criança abriu os grandes olhos azuis e...

E aí começou essa desgraça que eu chamo de vida!

Vocês podem me chamar do que quiserem, melodramática, exagerada, emo... Não me importa quando estou sendo obrigada, frisaram bem essa palavra? OBRIGADA, a virar noiva de um cara, que a maior ambição até agora é acabar a faculdade como o melhor aluno. Não devem estar entendendo nada né? Bem, vou começar... Do começo, dããããã...

Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi e tenho 17 anos, sou filha de Hime Higurashi, é minha mãe tudo bem, mas é uma perua de carteira assinada, vive querendo me enfiar em vestidos cheios de babados, e Matsuya Higurashi, prefeito e dono da metade de todo o empreendimento empresarial de nossa pequena (quando digo pequena não é no sentido figurado) cidade. Village Hills é uma pequena cidade vindo de lugar nenhum e indo pra num sei onde... Ou seja, é o fim do fim do mundo. Meu maior sonho é um dia sair daqui. Papai é prefeito daqui desde antes mesmo de casar com minha mãe, e olha que isso faz muuuuuuito tempo, ele tem um super melhor amigo Inu no Taisho que é o dono da outra metade de empresas da cidade. São os "poderosos" por aqui. Todos os conhecem, sorriem e agradecem por algum tipo de ajuda que eles lhe deram.

Tenho um irmão chamado Miroku, esse é outro retardado que se aproveita da fama de ser "filho bom partido do prefeito" pra pegar todas as garotas da cidade que acham isso o máximo... Ele é mais velho e entrou pra faculdade. O que me deixou consideravelmente intrigada sobre sermos realmente irmãos... O imbecil preferiu passar pra UVH(Universidade Village Hills) que ir pra Londres, sério, quem, com no mínino 2 neurônios, faria alguma coisa assim? Ele é doido pela minha melhor amiga, Sango Ytatsu, mas graças a Deus ela tem cérebro suficiente pra não cair na lábia dele... Eu acho...

Falando nela, Sango e eu nos conhecemos desde sempre, ela é filha de um dos sócios do papai, então sempre estávamos juntas. Ela é uma super amiga, legal e tudo mais, mas tem um probleminha, é muuuuuito pavio curto, qualquer coisinha que aconteça ela já ta se tacando pra cima da pessoa... E quando ela pega, sai debaixo! A única que ainda consegue fazê-la se acalmar (nem eu consigo) é sua irmã mais velha, Rin, ela é um ano mais velha que a gente. Do tipo certinha,quietinha, fofinha... Ela é um amor de pessoa, fala que nem uma condenada, mas muito legal.

Agora eu vou falar do meu mais atual problema...

---Kagome, você sabe que eu e Inu no taisho somos grandes amigos, não é? – eu o olhei não entendendo. Aí tem!

---Sim... E?

---E que somos nós que praticamente fazemos essa cidade funcionar...?

---Er... Sim... O que quer papai? – vi ele olhar para a janela, algo me diz que não vou gostar dessa resposta.

---Sabe o... Inuyasha? – aquilo estava começando a me irritar.

---Sei... O filho mais novo dele, num é?

---Bem, o que tenho a lhe dizer tem a ver com ele.

---Ele assumiu que é gay? – meu pai pareceu engasgar. – Estava tendo uns comentários sobre isso pela cidade... Mas como não o conheço, não deu pra afirmar... – disse fazendo pouco caso.

---Você poderá nos dizer se sou gay daqui a algum tempo... – olhei pra trás vi Inu no Taisho do lado do cara mais lindo que eu já vi em toda minha, humilde e pequena, vida. Eu passaria o resto dela com ele sem problema algum. Mas então fiz uma cara de retardada. O que ele quis dizer?

---Filha – olhei para o papai – Esse é Inuyasha. – Inuyasha... aaaaaaai... Ele é tão, tão...

---Essa é a pirralha com quem estou sendo _obrigado_ a noivar? – tão... O QUE??

---No-no-noivar? Como assim noivar? – consegui ouvir o meu castelinho de vidro quebrar... Meu pai deu a volta na mesa e me abraçou pelos ombros.

---Kagome, minha filha... Eu e Inu no Taisho, depois de longas conversas, achamos que seria muito bom que... Como posso dizer... Juntássemos as nossas famílias. – em que tipo de mundo paralelo e perverso eu vim parar? Meu pai era pra ser o cara ciumento que odiaria todos os namorados que eu, um dia, poderia ter e não me jogar em cima de qualquer garoto, lindo e gostoso, que passasse pela rua!

---Juntar a família o escambal!! Vocês querem é juntar as empresas!

---Não podemos negar que seria do nosso agrado – respondeu meu pai sorrindo. Como ele podia sorrir com essa cara de pau?

---Pelo menos podia tentar negar e fingir que era pro meu bem né? – falei indignada. Bufei. – Vocês não podiam simplesmente fazer um acordo? Sei lá... Assinar um papel juntando as empresas?

---Não... Se fizéssemos isso continuaríamos cada um gerenciando metade delas... E o que queremos é um presidente de confiança para todas elas.

Olhei em volta buscando encontrar as palavras para enumerar os milhões de motivos para não virar noiva, de um cara que nem conheço, aos 17 anos... O olhei, ele olhava pela janela como um idiota... AAAAAAH! Vô chorar cara!

---Você não vai fazer nada? – Inuyasha me olhou como se perguntasse "eu?". Bufei. – Você, por algum motivo, quer casar comigo?

---Isso é um pedido? – acabei de pegar um ódio desse sorriso dele.

---Você não pode estar de acordo com isso!

---E não estou.

---Então por que está aí que nem um palerma sem fazer nada?Mostre a sua revolta... Quebre alguma coisa, fuja de casa... – ele me olhou como se achasse graça. Que ÓDIO!!

---Por que não foge você?

---Por que...

---Chega! – olhei para os homens na sala. – Parecem duas crianças!

---Mas eu sou uma criança! – ouvi um risinho de Inuyasha, fechei os olhos procurando minha paciência, perdida, no útero. – Como eu vou me casar com 17 anos?

---Quem disse que vai se casar agora? – olhei intrigada.

---E não é?

---Não... Vamos esperar Inuyasha acabar a faculdade de administração. Até lá, vocês podem... Tentar se dar bem.

---E isso seria? – tomara que ele seja tão idiota quanto eu acho que é... Que repita todos os períodos possíveis!

---Daqui a um ano... – quase chorei.

---Não tem mesmo nada que eu possa fazer pra que vocês mudem de idéia?

---Vamos, menina, não posso ser tão repugnante a seus olhos... – disse com aquele sorrisinho ridiculamente lindo. Estreitei os olhos.

---A meus olhos você parece um buldogue! – um buldogue, com as orelhinhas mais fofas que eu já vi, com o cabelo prata mais sedoso que os de uma Miss, com os olhos dourados mais intensos que do serial killer e o corpo mais... Prefiro não comentar.

---Já está decidido Kagome... – abaixei a cabeça, ele sempre ficava comovido com isso – Não adianta fazer sua cena dessa vez. – bufei levantando a cabeça e saindo do escritório pisando duro, agora vendo vários problemas sobre o meu pensamento de passar o resto da minha vida com ele.

* * *

**E então?**

**Boa, ruim, péssima... **

**Não me deixem no escuro e digam se gostaram!!!!**

**kissus e até o próximo!  
**


	2. A Proposta

**Nossa! Fiquei tão feliz com as reviews de vocês!**

**E seguinda a sugestão de _sassah _vou tentar postar um a cada semana..**

**Espero que vocês continuem mandando reviews e me deem mais inspiração pra escrever.**

**(sim, totalmente chantagem emocional.. Mas eu sou uma pessoa carente preciso de reviews u.u)**

**Respostas as reviews no final do capitulo..  
**

**Curtam!  
**

* * *

---Noiva?! – tá, Sango já fez o trabalho de espalhar pra cidade inteira que eu estava noiva. ¬¬

---Por que não coloca no jornal?

---Por que já está Kagome – arregalei os olhos.

---Miroku volta aqui! – Miroku voltou andando de costas e parou na porta do meu quarto – Como assim "já está"? – ele sorriu e entrou.

---Papai mandou colocar... Pra, sabe, a cidade inteira saber.

Meu mundo caiu ao chão. Ele não podia ter feito isso! Já até imagino o povo tooooodo falando sobre meu casamento (que eu juro que darei um jeito de não acontecer) com Inuyasha Taisho... A vida pode ser triste... Pode ser muito triste.

---E então querida Sango... – com esse olhar de lado que Sango mandou pra ele, concerteza, ele vai sair voando do meu quarto – Quando vamos sair? – quando ela sorriu, eu quase me animei... Quase.

---Quem sabe... Quando porcos cor de abóbora voarem? – tá, dessa vez eu me animei. Huahuahuahua – Rala daqui Miroku! Vai procurar alguém que acredite no que você fala...

---Poxa Sango... Coitado dele – disse vendo meu irmão sair do quarto meio pra baixo.

---Coitado uma ova... – ai ai... Será que alguma coisa na minha vida pode piorar? – Ká... – a olhei esperando que ela continuasse – Se isso saiu no jornal... Você num acha que o... Er...

---Que o... Quem Sango?

---O Kouga já sabe? – Oh-My-God...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desci as escadas devagarzinho. Ai meu Kami! Meu pai não pode nem sonhar que estou saindo de casa... Haveria morte!

Cheguei até a porta sem maiores conseqüências.

DIN DON

Minha sorte nunca muda né? A porta, de vidro, da sala de estar num é o melhor esconderijo, mas vai servir. Quem é que está tocando essa campainha logo agora?

---Vamos senhor Inuyasha. Senhor Higurashi o está esperando no escritório.

Tinha que ser o retardado!

Olhei em volta. Agora nada me impede. Abri a porta para liberdade.

---Kagome!

Vô chorar,cara!! Olhei pra trás e lá estavam meu pai e Inuyasha me olhando.

---Vai fugir de casa? – estreitei os olhos. Por que isso me soa como deboche?

---Claro que não! Vou dar uma volta... – disse já me virando, antes que meu pai...

---Que ótima oportunidade de vocês poderem conversar – acho que se meu pai me visse na forca ele iria sorrir desse jeito.

---Eu acho que Inuyasha deve ter qualquer coisa mais animada que sair comigo não é? – ele me olhou, e sorriu. Hãn?

---Na verdade, como estou em período de férias, tenho a tarde toda livre... – será que menor de idade pega sentença de morte por homicídio doloso triplamente qualificado? Por que,eu agüentaria uns anos na cadeia só pra ter o prazer de enforcá-lo.

---Bom, então vão indo – disse meu pai sorrindo. Cara, qual o problema dele? Acho que se Inuyasha falasse que estava me levando ao motel, meu pai ia se oferecer pra pagar ¬¬

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Por que fez isso?

---Isso o que? – esse garoto está dando algum tipo de aula de "como irritar uma pessoa"?

---Aceitar o que meu pai falou... De a gente sair.

---Eu quero conversar com você. – agora estou surpresa.

---Sobre?

---Vamos ao cinema... Lá vai dar pra conversar melhor. – isso me pareceu beeeem suspeito. Mas além de já estar ali com ele, a curiosidade bateu forte.

Chegar ao shopping era fácil... Era só dar dez passos para a direita... Humf! Já falei o quanto essa cidade é pequena?

---Vamos ver que filme? – ué?

---Você não queria conversar? Pra que decidir o filme? – ele bufou como se estivesse querendo me chamar de burra.

---Acha que eu quero te dar um tipo de aula? O que eu tenho pra falar não vai durar duas horas. – e como eu ia saber? Humf.

---Ok, ok... Pra mim qualquer um está bom...

Eu e minha terrível boca grande. "Pra mim qualquer um está bom" ¬¬ Aff... Eu tenho o que na cabeça em deixar um cara de 24 anos que não tem nenhum tipo de divertimento escolher um filme no cinema... Que tipo de homem assiste um documentário sobre os golfinhos? Humf...

Nossa, os golfinhos dormem com um olho aberto e outro fechado... Maneiro...

---Então... – esses sonzinhos que eles fazem são tão irritantes – Tenho uma proposta pra te fazer – ai! Que nojo!! Por que mostrar logo essa parte da coi... Proposta?

---Que proposta?

---Já que nenhum de nós dois está muito feliz com esse "noivado" – ainda bem que ele frisou bem a palavra nenhum – Nós dois podíamos tirar proveito disso.

Isso está começando a me interessar...

---Como?

---Vamos ter que bancar o casal apaixonado... Mas no fundo vai ser uma boa troca.

---Fala de uma vez. – um bando de gente fez "shhhh"... Meu Deus, ainda tem gente prestando atenção nisso? Vão fazer "shhhhh" pra mãe... Cambada de desocupado!

---Eu acredito, já por termos pais muito parecidos, que você leve uma vida parecida com a minha... Estudo, festas beneficentes da mãe, estudo, publicidade da família para a cidade, estudo...

Nunca pensei por esse lado... Minha vida é um saco!

---Realmente... – chega bateu uma tristeza.

---Pois bem... Com a desculpa de nos conhecermos melhor, vamos marcar alguns programinhas de namorados... Mas...

Captei a vossa mensagem... E eu gostei disso! Até que ele num é tão burro...

---Assim que sairmos de casa, cada um segue seu rumo. – adooooro completar a frase dos outros, parece que eu entendi tudo desde o começo.

---Exato... Você não é tão burra quanto eu pensava.

Que ridículo! Esse cara num sabe que tem coisas que não se fala? Eu pensei isso dele, mas nem por isso disse.

---Ok. Aceito sua proposta... – agora eu posso sair daqui...

---Aonde está indo? – olhei pra ele... Sério que ele acha que eu vou ficar aqui tentado desvendar o que os golfinhos querem dizer com esses sonsinhos irritantes?

---Vou dar o fora daqui... A gente se encontra aqui – han, são quatro e vinte... – Sete horas... Divirta-se.

* * *

**lykah-chan: **É um caso a se pensar né? Por que pra ficar noiva do Inu, eu não precisaria ser obrigada... uahauhauhauh Espero que tenha gostado desse tb e que volte pra dizer se gostou!! Kissus

**Nai:** Gostou mesmo? É a primeira comédia que eu faço, então estou meio ansiosa pra saber o que vocês estão achando... Obrigada e até o próximo!! kissus

**krol-chan:** Não entendi mau, na vdd nem tinha reparado que ela tinha ficado tão pequena... Esse cap tb fikou pekeno, mas no decorrer da história vai aumentando, prometo! Espero que continue acompanhando! Kissus e até o próximo

**sassah:** Gostei da sua idéia! Se a criatividade me permitir vou postar um a cada semana! Começando por esse, que fikou pekeno, mas prometo ir aumentando no decorrer... rs Nossa, muito feliz que você tenha gostado! Espero que continue comentando! Kissus

**Lory Higurashi:** Ah, já li sim! Amo aquela fic de paixão... Mas você logo vai ver que a história lembra, mas na vdd não tem nada a ver uahauhauha Realmente espero que goste! E continue comentando rs kissus

**Aricele:** Aí está o cap! ^^ Tomara que goste! E volte pra dizer que gostou.. rs kissus

**Bárbara:** Gostou mesmo?? *.* Espero que continue gostando! Ah, comigo também foi assim, passei um bom tempo apenas escrevendo sem muita coragem pra escrever... Mas quando você começa e as pessoas comentam dizendo que gostaram e talz... Nossa! È demais! Rs... Espero que poste ^^ kissus e até o próximo!


	3. Beijo

**Oii**

**Gente, muitas de vocês tem falado que os caps estão pequenos..**

**Prometo, que vou tentar aumentá-los ok?? ^^**

**Aii está o cap da semana, e espero receber reviews heiin! rs**

**Me digam o que estão achando ok??**

**kissus  
**

* * *

Tá, agora eu tenho que correr o mais rápido possível pra casa do Kouga... Num quero nem imaginar o que eu vô ter que ouvir.

Uma banca de jornal! É, papai realmente fez isso comigo... Sinto até pena de mim. E além de tudo, eu estou parecendo um avestruz naquela foto! Vô chorar,cara!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Expira, inspira,expira, inspira... Sair correndo depois de apertar a campainha é muito feio? IIIIIh, tarde demais.

---Oi Kouga – dei aquele sorriso "não falta nenhum dente na boca". Mas pela cara dele, ele já tinha lido o jornal. – Olha, eu posso...

---Explicar? – ele fica lindo com essa cara de bravo e os braços cruzados... – Pode começar...

Sério, eu até imaginava que um dia eu poderia passar por essa situação, mas no caso a traída seria eu e quem tinha que se explicar era ele...

---A culpa é toda do meu pai. – ele sorriu. Mas eu não fiquei feliz. Esse não foi o sorriso que ele sempre dá pra mim, e sim um sorriso do tipo "não acredito em nada disso". – Sério, semana passada ele me chamou e simplesmente me avisou que eu estava noiva daquele lá... Eu nem conhecia ele.

Ele pareceu pensar. Se inclinou pro lado e eu sorri, ele me deixar entrar na casa dele já era um grande progresso. Do jeito que ele é ciumento, pensei que ia demorar umas boas 2 horas só pra convencer que a culpa era do meu pai.

---Vamos pro meu quarto... Meus pais estão em casa. – só acenei com a cabeça. Entramos no quarto dele, eu já conheço, mas amo ficar olhando essas fotos. As da nossa turma da escola são as melhores. Ele sentou na cama e me olhou. – Por que seu pai quer que você case com ele?

Expliquei a história toda. Sobre juntar as empresas e blá-blá-blá.

---E foi isso Kouga... Acha mesmo que eu ia querer ficar noiva de cara que nem conheço?

---Você acharia normal se aparecesse no jornal, pra toda cidade ver, que eu estava noivo? – Er... Na verdade... Não.

---Por isso que eu quis vim aqui – acho que já é seguro sentar do lado dele. Ele me olhou, e eu fiz minha carinha de garotinha abandonada. Ele me abraçou.

---Você é minha garota – adooooooro quando ele fala assim – E não gosto nem de pensar naquele cara perto de você. Promete que não vai ficar com ele?

---Prometo... Mas vamos ter tempo de acabar com isso... Pelo jeito, querem esperar ele acabar a faculdade, o que seria daqui a mais ou menos, um ano. – Kouga tem um cheirinho tão bom... Me faz ter uma cosquinha boa na barriga. – Mas você quer realmente ficar falando disso agora?

Ele deu um sorriso. Um daqueles sorrisinhos sacanas que eu amo quando ele dá.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Você sabe que quando se marca sete horas com alguém é sete horas... Não sete e meia! – esse cara parece mais meu pai, do que meu próprio pai.

---Ok, eu atrasei um pouquinho.

---Um pouquinho? – ele tá começando a me irritar... Uma coisa beeeeeem difícil depois que eu passo a tarde com Kouga.

---Ai, cala a boca... – ele bufou.

---Anda, vamos logo. – eu ia responder, mas senti a mão dele pegar a minha e entrelaçar. Nossa, de repente senti um arrepio...

---Ei, o que está fazendo? - ele girou os olhos.

---Temos que parecer um casal apaixonado... E temos que começar a marcar de nos encontrar em lugares mais escondidos...

Olhei para nossas mão entrelaçadas... A mão dele é tão grande e quentinha...

---Tá me ouvindo? – o olhei tipo "hã?" e ele girou os olhos de novo. To começando a me irritar com isso também.

---Na verdade não...

---Presta atenção garota, a gen...

---Garota não, Kagome.

---Você vai deixar eu falar? – tá, tá calei a boca, mas é melhor ele não se acostumar. – Continuando, vamos falar que viemos ao cinema e comemos alguma coisa

---Você quer dizer assistir uma coisa chata e depois comer essas coisas gordurosas que vendem aqui...

---Que seja... Você entendeu?

---Claro... Não sou nenhum tipo de retardada mental.

---Não? – esse tom debochado desse garoto me irrita... Aliás, tem alguma coisa nele que NÃO me irrita?

Não respondi, entramos no carro dele e fomos. Quando chegamos ele desceu do carro e abriu a porta pra mim. Quando ia sair andando ele me puxou pela mão.

---O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntei entre os dentes.

---Seu pai está na janela... Não olha. Temos que fingir que não sabemos que ele está lá.

---Com quantas garotas você já teve que fingir que estava namorando?

---Só você... Mas qualquer pessoa sabe que os pais ficam olhando pela janela... Nunca reparou com seus outros namorados? – senti minha bochecha esquentar. O que eu posso fazer se eu nunca namorei?Muito menos com meus pais sabendo. Kouga chega a ser o mais perto disso... Mas não é meu namorado.

---Eu nun... Tá, tá... Mas eu tenho que entrar, ou você vai esperar meu pai sair da janela? – ele ainda estava me segurando.

---Ele só vai sair da janela quando dermos a ele o que ele quer... - o que ele quer?

---O que meu pai poderia querer?

Senti as mãos dele virem a minha cintura. E isso fez o meu cérebro começar a apitar em sinal de perigo. Mas não deu tempo de pensar muito, só senti um puxão e logo depois os lábios dele. O pouco que restou da minha consciência me fez ter o impulso de empurrá-lo, mas a junção das mãos dele passeando pelas minhas costas e da língua dele pedindo algo mais que um selinho fez com que meus braços, que antes tentavam empurrá-lo, tentassem puxá-lo pelo pescoço pra mais perto.

Senti ele dando um passo pra trás e se encostando no carro, o que nos fez ficar mais confortáveis, já que ele é consideravelmente mais alto que eu. Não lembrava mais de nada naquele momento, só conseguia beijá-lo, beijá-lo e beijá-lo. O que não estava sendo nada difícil. Ainda senti as mãos dele passear pelas minha costas quando nos separamos. Sei que ainda fiquei um tempo de olhos fechados.

---Não disse... – abri os olhos. Não disse o que? Ele pareceu notar que eu não havia entendido – Seu pai saiu da janela...

Aos poucos fui recuperando minha razão, e notei que ainda estávamos abraçados... Me separei dele sentindo a bochecha pegar fogo. Ele tinha um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto... Cadê o nerd que via documentários sobre golfinhos no cinema? Esse aí tava mais pro capitão do time de beisebol da faculdade.

---Eu vou entrar... – ele acenou com a cabeça – Ah, e da próxima vez, tenta fazer uma beijo menos realista e mais técnico.

---Mas esse é meu beijo técnico. – voltou a sorrir malicioso. Nossa, se o beijo técnico dele fez isso comigo, o realista...Uiiii... E saiu com o carro.

Entrei em casa e fui direto ao escritório do meu pai. Ele ia ter que parar de me olhar pela janela. Outro beijo, técnico, daqueles eu não ia agüentar.

---Pai! – estranho, ele devia estar aqui.

---Aqui, na sala de jantar querida! – ouvi a voz da mamãe. Fui até lá, pronta pra uma guerra. – Sente-se e vamos jantar.

---Eu comi no shopping mamãe... Pai! – ele me olhou meio assustado – Que isso de ficar me espiando pela janela? – ele me olhou estranhando.

---Te espionando?Eu estava jantando... Não saí da mesa. – tá bom... Eu vou acreditar muito num pai que dá a filha pro filho da amigo...

---Pai, não precisa mentir... Só não quero que faça de novo.

---Querida – olhei pra minha mãe – Eu estava com seu pai o tempo todo... Não saímos da mesa. – como assim não saíram da mesa?

---Mas o... Ele disse que... – EU VO MATAR O INUYASHA!!!!

* * *

**Lory Higurashi:** Aii..Axu q esse cap tb fikou bem pekenininhu Mas prometo ir aumentando rs ..E aii o q axou do primeiro beijoo deles?? ^ ^ até o próximo!!

**Nai: **Engraçado mesmo?? Minha primeira comédia, espero estar indo bem rs.. Aii está o cap! Até o próxmoo

**Bárbara: **Que bom que sua amiiga gostou!! È sempre ótimo ter mais criticas (principalmente se forem positivas! rs) Aii está o cap e.. bem, ficou pekenininho de novo, mas é que realmente não presto atenção nas páginas, é como se o cap viesse pronto na cabeça, ai eu acabo e a imaginação pro cap tb acaba uhauahauhauh.. Mas espero que continue lendo msm assim! Rs kissus e ate o próx

**Aricele:** Obrigada a casar com Houjo?? RS imagino o Inu super ciumento sabendo disso iuahuahauhauh A idéia da sua fic é mt booa! Aii está o cap, e aii? Gostou do primeiro beijo dels?? Rs kissus até o próx!


	4. Briga

**Genteee desculpa a demora desse, **

**mas a net tava uma droga e eu nunca conseguia completar a att..**

**Acho que ta um pouco maior, então**

**espero que tenha recompensado o anterior ^^**

**Aproveitem!!  
**

* * *

---Aí ele me beijou... Sabe... Me beijou mesmo! Aqueles beijões de novela? Pra no final, meu pai nem estar na janela!!

---E ele beija bem?

---Você nem imagi... Que tipo de pergunta é essa Sango? – eu aqui falando que aquele idiota me enganou pra me beijar e a única coisa que ela faz, é me perguntar se ele beija bem?

---Ah Ká... Pela foto no jornal o cara é um gato... E se ele te enganou pra te beijar, é por que ele queria te beijar!

Sango só pode estar maluca. Ele querer me beijar?

---Será Sango?

---Eu acho que sim... Pensa, pra que outro motivo ele iria te enganar? – num tinha pensado por esse lado.

---Mas por que ele iria querer me beijar?

---Aí, miga, só ele pra responder... Agora eu tenho que ir... Minha mãe ta uma pilha de nervos com a volta da Rin – não vá Sango!! Preciso de você Y.Y!! Rin??

---Ela vai voltar quando?

---Esse final de semana... Por causa das aulas. Beijo... Depois eu volto aí. – ela saiu... E eu fiquei aqui, mas confusa que cego em tiroteio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Mãããããããããããããnhêêêêêêêêêêêê!!!!! - até eu me assustei com esse grito... E não me surpreendeu mamãe aparecer em menos de 3 segundos no meu quarto n.n

---O que foi Kagome?

---Vamos ou não comprar meu material? As aulas começam semana que vem e eu ainda num tenho nada...

Por que será que sinto que, depois dessa cara, ela vai falar algo que não me agrada?

---Não vou poder ir com você querida...

Vou sozinha?? EEEEB...

---Mas não se preocupe pedi a Inuyasha que a acompanhasse...

AAAAAAh! n.n ... O.O o que??

---Por que?? – que tipo de lógica ela usou pra chamar o Inuyasha pra ir comigo?

---Ele é seu noivo... Como já fazem uns quatro dias que não se vêem achei que seria uma boa pra passarem um tempo juntos.

E eu achando que só meu pai que me odiava T.T

---Deve ser ele... – essa marcha fúnebre foi a campainha?? – Vou mandá-lo subir...

Subir?? Como assim subir??

---Subir pro meu quarto?? Mãe!! Mãe volta aquiiiii!! – definitivamente... Essa família me odeia!

Agora é melhor procurar uma roupa logo... Essa toalha já está ficando gelada... Hum, acho que vou começar a dar crédito a idéia de fazer um closet aqui... Meu armário vai cair com tanta roupa!

---Isso tudo é pra me receber? – diga que esse arrepio que senti foi o vento! Que não teve nada a ver com essa voz!

Ai... Foi a voz! E o pior... A voz de Inuyasha!

---O que pensa que está fazendo aqui? – dã... pergunta idiota!

---Sua mãe mandou que eu subisse... – descarado! Estou me sentindo um pedaço de carne com esse olhar dele...

---Tá, mas agora sai pra que eu me vista... – tic...tac...tic...tac...tic...tac..- O que ainda está fazendo aqui?

---Não preciso sair... É só você ir se vestir no banheiro. – GRRRRRRRRRRR Esse garoto tem o dom de me irritar!!!

---O quarto é meu! E eu quero me vestir aqui! Então saia!! – por que se levantou? Por que está vindo pra cá? Não estou gostando... Não estou gostando...

---Você é minha noiva... Cedo ou tarde vou ver o que está tentando esconder – já disse o quanto odeio esse sorriso sacana dele? Sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem... Sinto outras coisas esquentarem também...

---Você não vai ver nada... – num consegui nem ME convencer... Quanto mais a ele. Mas sei lá... Essa mão na minha cintura tá tendo um efeito... Tipo... Entorpecente.

Ele ta chegando... Tá chegando... Chegando...

---Kagome! – hã?? Quem é Kagome?? – Filha, você e o Inuyasha estão aí? – Ah é, sou eu...

---Sim mãe...

---Sua idiota... – por que ele ta sussurrando? – Sua mãe vai achar muito normal você de toalha e eu aqui com a porta trancada né? – porta trancada?

---Quem trancou? – ai, como eu odeio esse sorriso dele! – Seu...seu...seu...

---Depois você demonstra seu amor por mim... Agora, eu vou pro banheiro, e você fala... Que eu desci.

Hã?Como assim? Ele num sabe que eu sou uma péssima mentirosa? Só eu pra me meter nessas! Vô chorar cara!

---Já destranquei mãe...

---Ka... Ainda não se vestiu filha? Inuyasha subiu... Ele não estava aqui?Ele te viu assim? – agora parece preocupada né? Na hora de mandar ele subir pouco se lixou...

---Não, quando ele bateu na porta eu falei pra ele me esperar lá embaixo. – acho que falei rápido demais... Minha mãe tá olhando pro banheiro... AAAIII!!!

---Então nos desencontramos... Bem, se vista querida, ele já deve estar cansado de esperar.

Ufa!!

---Sai daí! – Inuyasha saiu sorrindo... Garrei um ódio desse sorriso – Vô me vestir antes que minha mãe volte.

---Então vai fazer o que sugeri desde o começo?

---Olha... Sai daqui logo!

---E se... – aí eu taco um porta-retrato nele sou agressiva... – Sua doida!

---Eu falei pra sair... – é, ainda tem muitos porta-retratos pra eu tacar... Esse com a Sango parece pesado.

---Tá,tá... Mas vô te esperar aqui fora.

Que saco!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Kagome... Já compramos fichário,mochila,canetas pra completar três estojos... O que mais você precisa??

Ô garoto pra reclamar!!

---Faltam as folhas, a calça e o sapato... – por que ele ta me olhando assim?

---A gente saiu não eram nem três da tarde... Vão dar sete da noite. – huahauahuahua... esse tom de "não acredito nisso" me agradou bastante. Bem feito! Fica aceitando tudo que meus pais falam...

---Dá próxima vez diga que está ocupado para minha mãe. - ... ué! Ele parou? – O que foi agora?

Glup! Isso nos olhos dele é fogo?

---Você está fazendo de propósito? – tipo, ele falar assim, entre os dentes... Me deixou meio que com medo... Mas nunca darei o braço a torcer!

---Claro que não! – tentei ser o mais convincente possível.

---Vamos embora agora! – como assim? Quem ele acha que é?

---Eu não vou embora coisa nenhuma! – nem adianta, não tenho mais medo dessa cara de mau – Ainda não comprei tudo... – isso aí Kagome... Sai andando e finge que ele nem está ali.

EPA!!

---Inuyasha, o que pensa que está fazendo!!??

---Te levando pra casa! – que ÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓDIO!!!!!

---Eu não sou um saco de batatas!! Me coloca no chão A-GO-RA!!!

---Se você quiser cair o problema é seu... Mas não dá pra tentar te pegar e segurar todas essas bolsas ao mesmo tempo. Você escolhe. – como ele pode sair andando assim?? Como se não estivesse fazendo nada demais?

---Eu escolho que você me coloque no chão!! Eu vou pra casa! Mas me coloca no chão!!

---Não confio em você – vô chorar cara!!!

Tipo, estou no meio do shopping cheio no ombro de um cara que alcança o Everest com um pulo... Tem mais alguma coisa pra acontecer??

---Kagome?? – agora fu...! – O que tá acontecendo?

Sai andando Inuyasha... Não andando não, corre!! Corre muito!!

---Quem é você? – por que nada acontece como eu quero? T.T

---Kouga... O namorado da garota que está no seu ombro! – namorado?? *.* Gostei disso!! Mas ele nem pediu u.u...

Inuyasha colocou as bolsas em cima do capô do carro... Ué, quando a gente chegou no estacionamento?

---Então, temos um problema... Por que eu sou o noivo.

AAAAAAAAAHH!!! Isso não ta acontecendoooo!! Eu to pendurada no ombro de um cara altérrimo e com a bunda virada pra briga entre o meu "noivo" e o meu "namorado"...

---Não há problema nenhum... Kagome é MINHA namorada, muito antes de saber que você existia!

Exagerou Kouga...

Ué por que o Inuyasha tá rindo desse jeito?

---Então você é o corno da história.

O.O... Agora ele pegou pesado... A última vez que eu vi o Kouga olhar assim pra alguém, o garoto ficou internado durante uma semana... E olha que foi só por que o garoto olhou pra minha bunda, com o Inuyasha chamando ele de corno... No mínimo sai uma morte aqui!

---Você vai engolir isso!

---Vamos ver quem vai engolir o que...

Hã?? Eiiii... Acho que esqueceram de mim aqui em cima!!

---Eiiiiii!!! Sério que vocês vão brigar comigo aqui? – não acredito! Eles tão olhando assim, "Ah, você tá aí?"... Isso por que eu sou o motivo da briga.

Ai, finalmente! Já tava com dor nas costas... Mas... Ei! Eiiii!!

---PAREM VOCÊS DOIS!!!

---Eu não vô deixar esse cara me chamar de corno!

---Kouga... Você não é corno... Adorei ouvir, mas não somos namorados. – senti pena da carinha dele... Mas se eu não falasse ele ia continuar achando que somos namorados, e nunca ia pedir...

Inuyasha ta rindo né??

---E nem você é meu noivo!

---Como não?

---Até EU, Kagome Higurashi dizer "sim, Inuyasha, aceito ser sua noiva", nós não somos noivos!

---Você acabou de dizer...

GRRRRRRR!!! QUEM VAI MATAR ESSE CARA SOU EU!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Está em casa.

Dã, como se eu não soubesse. Essa porta num abre!

---Vai continuar sem falar comigo? – será que se eu der uma olhada tipo "serial killer" ele abre essa porta? – Não vou destrancar até me responder.

Mula empacada!

Por que ele desligou o carro?

---Muito bem... Podemos passar a noite toda aqui se quiser. – hã? Ele só pode estar brincando! – E então? – nossa! Quando ele cruza os braços, os músculos faltam pular pra fora da blusa – Vai ou não vai?

Que braço é esse?

---Vai ou não vai o que?

---Ah resolveu falar? – hã? Eu falei? Que droga! O que dois braços muito definidos não fazem com a cabeça de uma mulher...

---Quer saber? Abre essa porta e me deixa sair logo...

---E por que eu faria isso? – 1... 2...3...4... 1235...

---Não acha que já me irritou demais por hoje?! – parece que o assustei... Gostei disso!

---Mas o que eu fiz? – meu Deus,até quando resistirei a esses pensamentos homicidas?

---Me pegou como se fosse um saco de batatas, brigou com Kouga e agora não quer deixar eu ir pra casa!!!! – ual! Me empolguei na situação... Estou até ofegante.

---Tudo culpa sua. – MINHA? Como assim culpa minha?

---Como você... Por que... Eu não... Quer saber! Me deixa ir pra casa e ninguém irrita mais ninguém.

---E não vai dar nenhum beijo de boa noite no seu noivo? – esse sorriso de novo... Eu ainda vou arrancar todos os dentes dessa boca.

Beijo... Beijo... Como se eu fosse beijar esse idiota! AAAAAh, por falar em beijo...

---Muito bom me lembrar... – calma, que pra isso eu tenho que pegar ar – POR QUE ME BEIJOU NAQUELE DIA???

Acho que não vou agüentar... huahuahuahuauhahauhauhauhauhauha Essa cara foi hilária!

---Ta rindo de que? – agora ele parece irritado... E eu esqueci da minha irritação.

---Sua cara... huahuahua... Foi hilária... huahuahua

De repente ele começou a rir comigo... Ele tem o sorriso muito bonito. Na verdade ele é todo muito bonito. Agora estamos aqui com essa cara de palerma e um sorrisinho idiota, um olhando pro outro.

Ele é um idiota irritante... Mas um idiota irritante bonito.

Isso foi um clique?

---Pode sair... – o olhei sem entender – Num era isso que queria... Está aí, a porta está aberta.

---Er... Então... Boa noite.

---Boa noite.

Ele saiu com o carro me deixando aqui, na calçada, em frente a minha casa... Só isso? Tipo, nenhuma tentativa de beijo? Nem de me enganar com meu pai na janela? Tá essa eu num ia cair de novo... Mas ele podia inventar outra né?

Ih, reparei uma coisa... Ele num respondeu o por que de ter me beijado.

AAAAAAAAAAh!!! Minhas compras ficaram no carro!!!

Vô chorar,cara! T.T

* * *

**Aricele:** Esse tá maiorzinho ne?? rs E aii, o q c axoo desse?? Imagino como vai ser sua fic.. rs dve realmente fikar engraçada, pq o Inu com ciumes é uma graça uahuahauhauha Quando postar me avise ok? ;] Te espero no próximo!!

**Nai:** Inu é mau nada, mas esperto é siim hu hu hu Axu que deixar com gostinho de quero mais é bom neh? Assim voces voltam pra ler ;p E o que achou desse?? espero que tenha gostado!! kissus e até o próximoo

**Sarah:** O Inu sempre quer algo mais neh?? uahuahauhauh Espero que continue axando legal!! Até o próximoo kissus!

**Lory Higurashi:** Malvadenhooo ele neh?? hu hu hu mas quem não gostaria de um malvado desse?? Esse ta maiorzinho neh? Espero que tenha tenha animado mais um pouco pra ler a fic ;] Aii esta o cap, e espero que volte pra falar o que axou!!! Kissus

**shirlaine:** Serio que se apaixonou pela minha fic??? *.* Muuuito obrigada pelos elogios, não sabe como eles me animaram !! Não, não vou parar não! Estou postando uma a cada semana, só demorei mais essa semana pq a net tava uma droga u.u Espero que continue gostando e que apareça pra dizer o que está axando da fic!! kisssus

**Emmi T. Black:** E aii o que achou desse? Ta maiorzinho neh?? ESpero que tenha recompensado o outro ^^ Espero que volte pra dizer o que ta axando da fic!! kissus


	5. Pedido

**Genteee perdão pela demora qm postar os caps,**

**mas estou totalmente sem tempo... **

**Vestibular, projetos e trabalhos da escola.. Essas coisas estão acabando comigo u.u**

**Aii está, ficou pequenininho, desculpe, mas prometo um maior no próximo!!**

**kissus  
**

* * *

Aulas!

Encontrar com meus amigos... Voltar a velha rotina... Passar todas as manhãs com Kouga... Ai, ai.

E lá vou eu, com essa sainha azul de prega, andando em direção ao portão do colégio.

---Káááááááá! – como sempre: discretíssima Sango ¬¬

---Nossa, se alguém num tinha percebido, agora sabe que eu cheguei na escola. – rimos. Adoro essa coisa de amigas... Rimos de tudo...

---Rin! Quanto tempo!!! – abracei. – Cortou os cabelos! Ficou show! – só essa chuquinha que num tem nada a ver né, mas eu num vou ferir os sentimentos dela...

---Nossa, Kagome, você está linda! Realmente faz muito tempo, mas sabe valeu a pena passar um tempinho longe de você, pra passar esse tempo viajando... Quer dizer, eu merecia né? Acabei os estudos, agora vou pra faculdade, então tinha que dar um descanso se não pirava... – eu e Sango continuamos só a olhar... – Er... Estou falando demais de novo né? – só afirmamos com a cabeça – Tudo bem... Parei.

Quem num te conhece que te compre!

Daqui a pouco ela vai estar falando de tudo, até da cor do guardanapo do hotel onde ela estava.

---Aé – num disse – Esqueci de falar... – ué? Por que ela tá mostrando a mão?

---Rin! – ouvi Sango dizer estupefada – Isso é o que estou pensando? – isso o que gente?

---Siiiiim! Não é o máximo?

---Eii! Estou boiando aqui!

---Olha o anel dela Ká! – olhei o tal anel que Sango falava... Tá é bem bonito, de ouro uma pedrinha vermelha e o que... O.O

---Tá de brincadeira comigo! – Rin sorriu o sorriso mais radiante que já vi em toda vida.

---Estou noiva!

Todas começamos a gritar e saltitar numa rodinha... QUE-COISA-PATY! Mas tudo bem... Releva, a garota ficou noiva do... Do... Quem?

---Pera aí! Esquecemos uma coisa importante Sango – Sango me olhou como se perguntasse "o que?" – Quem é o noivo?

---AAAAAAH! Não acredito que esqueci disso!

---Nem eu acredito que num falei ainda! – realmente, isso nem eu acredito. – É nada mais, nada menos que...

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!!!!

---Que sinal tosco! - ¬¬

---Fala logo Rin!

---Entrem meninas... Se não ficaram do lado de fora. – eu e Sango entramos, quase que escorraçadas pelo porteiro, ainda olhando para Rin.

---Quando chegarem da escola eu falo!

Ai, que a curiosidade me mata!

* * *

---Hiroko! Yukina! Como foram as férias?

Ai! A Sango num cansa de perguntar a mesma coisa pra todo mundo?

---Sango... Sangoô... – estou sendo prontamente ignorada, ou é impressão minha? – Sango! – essa cara de "tá me chamando" não me convence.

---Oi, Ká?

---Vamos procurar o Kouga comigo?

---E ficar de vela? Não mesmo!

---Ah, vamos San! – esse olhar do gatinho do Sherek domina todo mundo, menos a Sango... Mas acho que tem uma coisa que vai fazer ela ir comigo – Sabe que eu fico sem graça de chegar perto dele quando meu irmão ta junto.

Sabia! Essa cara de fingimento não me convence Sango!

---Miroku? O que ele veio fazer no colégio? – agora é dar o xeque-mate. Ela notou meu sorriso malicioso huahuahuahua

---Sabe que meu irmão num vai deixar as garotas desse colégio carentes né? Conhece o Miroku!

Ual! Cheguei a ver fogo nos olhos dela...

---Vamos logo!

* * *

---Você tá vendo o mesmo que eu?

---Acho que sim – respondeu Sango com a cara tão ou mais embasbacada que a minha.

---Mesmo assim eu não acredito.

---Nem eu.

A cena era a seguinte... Tsubak estava no colo do meu irmão, até aí é normal... Ele galinha, ela piranha, só podia dar nisso... Mas Kouga também está lá... E com Ayame!

---O que a gente ainda tá fazendo aqui? – olhei pra Sango...

---É mesmo! Eu não vou ficar aqui parada vendo isso!

---Isso mesmo! Vamos lá! – hã?

---Quem falou alguma coisa sobre ir lá? – esse olhar me diz que ela não entendeu muito bem – Eu quis dizer que vou sair daqui!

---Mas Ká... A Ayame está dando em cima do Kouga!

---Se ele tá deixando é por que quer!

Acho que agora ela entendeu. Que ódio! Não posso chorar no primeiro dia de aula! Amanhã talvez... Mas não hoje!

Por que ele tá fazendo isso?

Kouga é um idiota! IDIOTA!

* * *

Quatro da tarde e a única coisa que eu fiz até agora foi ficar deitada nessa cama curtindo a minha foça...

Poxa, eu sei que não somos namorados... Mas eu nunca dei bola pra ninguém estando com ele... Tá o Inuyasha me beijou, mas ELE me beijou, não EU beijei ele... E além do que, ele nem sabe!

Mas nesses momentos de foça sempre tem um desgramado pra bater na porta ¬¬... Nem dá pra você ficar triste em paz.

---Que é? – vô ser grossa também ù.u

---Kagome, filha, está tudo bem?

--Tô mãe! Só quero ficar sozinha...

---Então eu mando seu amigo embora? – amigo?

---Que amigo? – isso em interessou...

---Um moreno... Touga... Eu acho...

---Kouga? – ai que meu coração num guenta – É Kouga que você quer dizer?

---É, isso... Kouga, ele está lá embaixo... Mando-o embo... Kagome!

A última vez que desci tão rápido essas escadas foi quando desci rolando por ela...

Meus pés pararam. Inspira... Expira... Inspira... Expira... Seja firme! Não chore! Não grite! Não demonstre que se importou!

---Ka...

---O que você estava fazendo com a Ayame hoje de manhã!? – eu tentei u.u... Pela cara dele, eu o assustei.

---Bem... È que... Quer saber! Por que está desse jeito agora? No estacionamento do shopping você deixou bem claro que nós NÃO somos namorados.

Ui... Que tapa na cara!

---Mas você nunca pediu!

---Eu pensei que não precisasse!

---E você queria que eu descobrisse por milagre?

Eu hein! Ele acha o que? Que eu sou namorada dele só por que ele fala que eu sou? Ah, meu camarada, pra mim, ta faltando um pedido seu e um "sim" meu nessa história.

E vai continuar me olhando com essa cara de panaca?

--- Vamos ao parque...

Hãn? Parque? Boiei legal na situação...

---Vamos conversar, mas acho que é melhor seus pais não ouvirem... – ele falou mais baixo... Será que meus pais estão ouvindo e eu num sei?

---Ok...

Não acredito nisso!

---O que estão fazendo aqui?

---É... Bem... Eu e sua mãe... Nós... Apenas...

---Vamos mandar a porta pra restauração!

---Isso! Restauração!

Acho que eles pensam que eu sou tão desprovida de raciocínio quanto eles ¬¬

---Restaurar... Uma porta de vidro intacta? – consegui deixá-los desconcertados... – Bem vou sair...

---Vai aonde?

---Levar minhas sandálias pra restauração... –Eu tenho quase certeza que meu pai nesse momento está se batendo mentalmente pela desculpa ridícula da minha mãe...

Ai... Tudo é tão perto que nem dá pra cansar andando...

Ai, que árvore linda! Tão grandona... Tem uma plaquinha

" Quando primeira pétala da primavera cair

E um casal conseguir ver

Dois corações hão de se abrir

Para o amor verdadeiro viver..."

Ual... Que coisa...

Emo!

---Que pena que ainda é outono...

---O que quer falar?

---Olha, eu não dei em cima da Ayame... Você sabe que ela que vem pra cima de mim.

---Mas hoje você num parecia querer afastá-la.

Ele abaixou a cabeça... Que vontade de abraçá-lo!

---Eu estava com raiva... Pô, você falar pra mim, e na frente daquele cara de cachorro, que nós não somos namorados... Pareceu que queria deixar claro isso pra ele.

Num consegui! O abracei.

---Não. Eu queria deixar claro pra você... Pra você pedir!

Ele tá me olhando surpreso? Cara, não acredito que ele ainda num tinha entendido! Tão lerdinho u.u... Mas tão lindinho!

Me beijou! Hum, finalmente progressos!

Ai, como ele beija bem! Mas o beijo do Inuyasha tem mais...

Eiii! Que isso! Eu to beijando o Kouga e não o Inuyasha!

Mas eu preferia tá beijando o...

---Então... Quer namorar comigo? – viu, fiquei pensando no Inuyasha nem senti a cosquinha gostosa no beijo... Hãn? Eu ouvi o que eu ouvi?

---Eu – não consegui evitar sorrir – É claro que...

---Não!

---Não? – perguntamos eu e Kouga juntos... Mas... Ué, se num foi eu nem o Kouga...

Oh merda!

* * *

**Desculpe não responder a vocês dessa vez,**

**mas estou correndo pra ajeitar as coisas de um projeto na escola amanhã.. **

**Torçam por mim hein!! rs  
**

**Agradecendo a Aricele, Lory Higurashi, Emmi T. Black, Nai e **

**Bárbara**(num fiquei chateada não, é sempre bom conselhor produtivos, mas

o "Vo chorar cara" é meio que uma gíria dela sabe, tipo, todo adolescente tem uma gíria

que vive repetindo.. ^^)


	6. O Noivo

**Gentee, mas um cap aíí..**

**Saindo rapidinho! Totalmente sem tempo pra nada..**

**MAs não vou deixar de postar, ok?? ^^**

**kissus**

* * *

Que droga! Num tinha hora pior pra ele aparecer não?

---É claro que ela não aceita lobo fedido!

---Deixa ela responder e veremos cara de cachorro!

E lá vamos nós de novo...

---Ela num ia querer ficar com um idiota como você!

---Do mesmo jeito que ela num quer ficar com um imbecil como você!

Tá cansando sabe... Tudo bem, quem não gostaria desses dois gatos querendo sua atenção?

Mas mesmo assim... É tão... Infantil!

---Parem vocês dois! – ual! Nem eu sabia que tinha essa moral – Pra início de conversa: Como me achou aqui cara de... Er... Inuyasha?

---Fui a sua casa... Seus pais falaram...

---Mas eu num disse... – eles estavam mesmo ouvindo atrás da porta! Que safados! – De qualquer forma, vá pra sua casa e me deixe em paz...

E por acaso eu acho que ele vai me obedecer?

É ÓBVIO que não!

---Eles falaram pra você voltar comigo... E eu vou levar você.

---E quem vai me obrigar? – esse cara me tira do sério!

---Da última vez, pelo que me lembre, eu mesmo obriguei.

Sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem...Realmente, todas as vezes que ele quis alguma coisa de mim, mesmo que eu nem notasse, ele havia conseguido...

---Só que dessa vez eu não deixo!

Kouga... Meu herói! *.*

O Inuyasha tinha que cortar o clima né? ¬¬

Por que essa besta de cabelo prateado ta rindo? Ou melhor, gargalhando.

---Você e mais quantos? – epa! È impressão ou o Kouga rosnou? – Vamos Kagome!

---Ela não vai!

---É não vou mesmo! – Kouga me abraçou...

---Tudo bem... Daqui a pouco seu pai vem te buscar... E sabe... Eles não vão gostar nem um pouco de saber que a filhinha, comprometida, deles estava aos beijos com um... _coleguinha_ de escola.

Ai meu Deus! Se ele falar é capaz do meu pai mandar eu nunca mais olhar pro Kouga... Não que eu fosse obedecer é claro... Mas se ele não tendo nada contra já tava ruim de desfazer o noivado, ele contra o meu namoro com Kouga, seria impossível.

---É melhor eu ir Kouga... – ele ta me olhando como se não acreditasse – Desculpa, depois eu explico.

Sair daquele abraço foi tão difícil...

* * *

---Por que está aqui? Já estou em casa! Sai do meu quarto!

Parece que tudo que eu mando ele fazer ele faz ao contrário... "Sai do meu quarto" NÃO significa: feche a porta.

---Olha aqui garota – ui, o que deu nele? – Combinamos de se fingir de casal apaixonado... Não impedi que você tivesse seus ficantes, namorados, qualquer coisa do tipo, até por que também tenho – tem? Como assim tem? Não pode! E que diabos! Por que me incomodou saber disso? – Mas não quero que fique na rua aos beijos com outro cara!

Tipo... Com quem ele poderia ter alguma coisa? Sabe, que ti... Que?

---Como assim não quer? Acha que é meu dono?

---Não, mas sou seu noivo...

---Por pouco tempo!

---Que seja... Mas seu pai fez questão de espalhar isso pela cidade inteira, e não quero que fiquem me chamando de corno por aí!

Ah! A ficha caiu!

---Não acredito que está fazendo esse escarcéu por causa disso!

---Ah não? Então pense se gostaria que amanhã saísse no jornal "Inuyasha Taisho aos beijos com outra, enquanto sua noiva recatada está em casa esperando o casamento"... Gostaria?

Er... realmente... Nenhum pouco.

---Ok, tudo bem... Mas não pode me impedir de ver Kouga... Discretamente claro...

---Por que simplesmente não para de vê-lo?

---Então pare de ver essas mulheres que falou que vê!

Que droga! Eu e minha enorme boca!

---O que elas me dão você não pode me dar – machista idiota! – Mas o que quer de Kouga eu posso te dar... E muito melhor.

Ual! Isso me arrepiou todinha... Quer dizer... Que idiota!

---Melhor que ele? – ri debochada... Tenho certeza que ele se irritou – Duvido!

Pra que eu falo essas coisas? Y.Y

Ele veio na minha direção numa rapidez sobre humana... Dã, ele é um meio youkai!... Mas isso não vem ao caso... E já me agarrou pela cintura, me arrepiando de novo. O rosto dele se aproximando deu uma moleza gostosa, e isso só o fez me agarrar mais ainda.

Ele começou a brincar com a boca se aproximando e fazendo uns carinhos enlouquecedores, mas sem transformar em um beijo de verdade. Eu estava em ebulição, e mesmo sabendo que era isso que ele estava esperando eu fazer, o puxei para um beijo de verdade.

E que beijo! Ele foi andando e eu dando passos de costas até me sentir imprensada entre ele e a parede. O que deixou tudo mais gostoso. Minha pele se eriçou quando, ainda entre os beijos, as mãos dele entraram pela minha blusa e começaram a brincar com o fecho do sutiã... Era realmente entorpecente. Uma das mãos dele saiu e se alocou na barra da minha calça.

Já eu não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas me agarrava a ele com todas as forças. Mas então lembrei das orelhinhas, tirei uma das mãos que faziam carinhos na nuca dele e a levei até as benditas orelhinhas. Nossa, são tão fofinhas. Mas algo, na calça dele, me diz que eu não deveria ter feito isso.

---Kagome... – sussurrou. Ele me olhou de um jeito que eu não consegui explicar... De um jeito que me deixou quente por dentro.

---Srta. Kagome! - acordei de um súbito. Ele também pareceu acordar e largou de mim repentinamente... O que eu não gostei nem um pouco... Aquele calor tava tão bom. – Senhorita Sango ligou... Disse que ela e senhorita Rin não poderão vir aqui hoje.

---Ok, Tanaka... Obrigada.

Nos olhamos desconfortáveis.

---Vou... Acho que vou falar com seu pai.

E saiu.

Me joguei na cama... Ai... Ai que não sei nem o que falar!

Mas sei que ainda posso sentir aquelas cosquinhas na barriga...

* * *

Ai... Ai...

Desde ontem a coisa mais inteligente que eu consigo fazer é isso... Suspirar.

E junto com um suspiro vem um frio na barriga por lembrar do beijo daquele meio youkai idiota!

Tipo... Só pode ser atração né? Por que... Ele apesar de tudo, ele é um gato... Acho que nunca vou conseguir esquecer aqueles braços...

Ai...Ai...

---KAGOME!!!

Não preciso nem dizer que caí com um grito desses né?

Sango sabe como chegar delicadamente ¬¬

---Me ajuda a levantar pelo menos.

---Desculpa Ká... Mas to te chamando a um tempão e você aí... Dormindo.

---Ai Sango... Aconteceu TANTA coisa ontem, que você nem vai acreditar.

Eu conheço essa cara... Sango tem uma fofoca... Uma forte fofoca!

---VOCÊ não vai acreditar no que EU tenho pra te dizer.

---Senhorita Ytatsu, poderia ir pro seu lugar?

Ai que professora mala!Num se pode mais nem fofocar direito!

---Depois eu te conto... Mas você vai pirar quando souber.

Mais pirada que já estou? Impossível!

* * *

Recreio! Quer hora melhor na escola? Só a saída!

E olha que ainda é o segundo dia de aula...

Sabe, estou com a impressão de que esqueci alguma coisa... O que poderia ser?

---Kagome...

---Peraí Sango... Estou quase lembrando.

---Espero que esteja quase lembrando de uma boa desculpa... – hãn?... Nossa, tenho falado tantos "hãns" ultimamente... Estou ficando mais lerda que o normal.

---Como assim? Pra que eu iria querer uma boa desculpa?

---Kagome!

Ah tá! Pra isso!

Eu disse que tava esquecendo de alguma coisa... E olhando pra cara da "coisa" preferia que continuasse esquecida...

---Oi Kouga! – será que ele percebeu o sorriso falso?

---Por que você foi embora com o cara de cachorro ontem?

---Po... Po... Po... Por que... Você ouviu o que ele disse! Meus pais!

---Ká, seus pais? Conta outra,amiga! – com uma amiga assim, quem precisa de uma inimiga?

---Sango! De que lado você está?

---Er... Acho melhor eu... Ir procurar... O... o...o...Seu irmão!

Agora que já fez o estrago vai embora né?

---E então? Ainda estou esperando a resposta.

Sem brincadeira... Quando que os papéis vão entrar no lugar e ele vai ser o interrogado traidor e eu a vítima traída? Caramba... Estou começando a me sentir mau com isso!

---Kouga... Você sabe como meus pais são... E ele falou certo, imagina se meu pai, o culpado por esse noivado doido, descobre que eu estou com você? Ele nunca mais vai me deixar em paz, e por conseqüência num vai me deixar te ver.

Acho que ele ta acreditando em mim... Mas também... Essa é a verdade num é?

Foi só pra poder ficar com Kouga depois que eu fui embora com Inuyasha... Não foi?

---Ai Ká... Desculpa... – ele me abraçou, mas... Sei lá, não foi como os outros... – Pensei que realmente preferisse ir embora com ele.

Preferir... Inuyasha?

---Mas ele não contou nada pros seus pais não né? – o que tá acontecendo comigo?

---Não... Mas ele disse pra eu num ficar com você em público.

---O que!? Mas eu sou... Nós somos...

É mesmo... Ontem eu não cheguei a responder se queria namorar com ele... Ontem eu tinha certeza que sim, mas hoje... O que mudou?

---Mas toda a cidade sabe do nosso noivado Kouga... Se eu ficar com você e alguém ver, concerteza a primeira coisa que vai fazer é contar pro meu pai.

Odeio mentir pra ele, mas se eu falar que é por que o Inuyasha num quer ser chamado de corno, aí que ele me agarra em frente a prefeitura. De qualquer forma, é metade verdade né?

---Ok... É, nunca pensei que ficar com a filha do prefeito fosse tão difícil.

Era pra ser engraçado?

---Vai pra sua sala Ká... O sinal já bateu. No final da aula a gente se vê.

Menos um problema a ser resolvido... Ai que droga! Num comi nada!

* * *

Bate sinal... Bate sinal... Bate sinal...

Bateu!!!

Agora eu tenho que correr... Eu sei que é uma coisa errada, mas não estou nenhum pouco afim de sair com o Kouga hoje... Sei lá, deve ser TPM, só pode.

---Kagome! – aaaaaaai, vô chorar cara! Nada dá certo! – Vamos?

O que eu posso dizer? "Sabe Kouga, num dá pra sair com você hoje, estou de TPM e simplesmente não estou conseguindo nem olhar pra sua cara" ¬¬ Fora de cogitação.

---Claro – eu realmente posso seguir carreira como atriz... Mentir eu não sei, mas sei dissimular como ninguém.

Isso é considerado uma qualidade?

Pra onde será que ele vai me levar? Hunf... Com certeza pra um lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos e nos agarrar a vontade.

Até hoje isso num tinha sido problema... Mas agora...

---Olha que carrão Kagome!

Nossa! O carro é lindo mesmo... Um Porshe azul meio prateado... É... Já sei qual vai ser meu carro quando completar 18 anos.

---De quem será?

---E eu que sei Kouga...

---Ok, só perguntei esquentadinha – ai, a TPM está em nível altíssimo, por que estou quase quebrando a cara do Kouga por esse sorrisinho idiota. – Vamos, você vai adorar o lugar pra onde vamos.

Pela primeira vez, o sorriso malicioso do Kouga não me fez querer sorrir da mesma maneira...

* * *

Ai ai

O que está acontecendo com você Higurashi Kagome?

Nunca foi de dispensar o Kouga... Na verdade nunca fui de não querer vê-lo... Tenho que ir num ginecologista, essa TPM ta ficando séria demais.

---Mamãe! Cheguei!

Vozes? A essa hora da tarde em casa?

---Oh querida que bom que chegou... – esses sorrisinhos dos meus pais me dão medo... Sempre tenho a impressão de que vão me dar uma notícia bomba – Rin e Sango estão aqui – finalmente um sorriso da minha mãe é uma coisa boa... Por que nesses últimos tempos só tem... – Inuyasha e o irmão dele também.

Há! ¬¬ Sabia!

---Vou no meu quarto tomar banho... Já desço.

Ai que vontade de fingir que morri e não descer! Mas aí eles iriam subir e me encher mais ainda o saco.

Esse foi o banho mais rápido que eu já tomei... Por que quando a gente quer demorar em algo, esse algo sempre passa rápido? Ou isso é só comigo? Estou começando a achar que minha vida é um Comedy Reality Show...

Isso existe?

Melhor começar a prestar atenção nos cantos... Num duvido nada encontrar um câmera.

---Olá pessoal.

---Ká! Demorou. Pensei que tinha se afogado no banheiro. – por que não pensei nisso?

---Vontade não faltou...

---Hãn? Disse algo?

---Não, não...

Rin saiu de perto de mim, puxou alguém ainda não identificado toda sorridente, olhou pra mim e disse:

---Kagome, esse é Sesshoumaru Taisho, meu noivo.

* * *

Reviews:

_**Muito obrigada !!**_ __

_**Fizeram uma pessoa super feliz!! HAHA**_

**Nai**: Realmente era o Inu que apareceu HAHA.. Mas ele quase bateu foi na Kagome e não no Kouga rs.. Ah, quase morro com o vestibular, ainda mais que me inscrevi em quase todas as universidades daqui do RJ... u.u Vou prestar pra Desenho Industrial, você tb está prestando?? Pra que?? É sempre bom poder trocar experiencias sobre isso neh?? ^^ kissus PS: Ah, o projeto foi um sucesso, o resultado saiu hj, minha turma ficou em primeiro ^^ UHUL!!

**Lory Higurashi:** Vocês não sabem como me ajuda saber se gostaram ou não... As vezes acho que ta cansativa, ou muito sem noção.. Fico super grilada, mas vocês falando que ta gostando já ajuda MUITO!! ^^ Ainda mais vindo de você! (Vc sabe que eu já li tdas as suas fics neh?) Ainda lembro que fikei meia hr parada quando vi sua primeira review na outra fic... HAHA Ai está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado ^^ kissus

**shirlaine: **NEm teve porrada viu? O inu da minha fic é mais... Do tipo que vence nas palavras HAHA. Como c descobriu que eu não respondi as reviews só pq voce num tinha mandado? HAHA Era segredo !! -.- HAHA Tomara que tenha gostado desse tb e apareça pra dizer se gostou!! kissus


	7. A prima

**Gente desculpas pela demoraa!!**

**Mas com a prova da UFF se aproximando minha vida se resume a estudos..**

**Sem contar que ontem foi estréia de New Moon e**

**depois de comprar o ingresso com um mês de antecedencia, nem o vestibular me faria deixar de ir assistir .. rs**

**Foi PERFECT!**

**kissus e ai está mais um cap**

* * *

Pára tudo e mais um pouco!

Esse deus grego... Essa criatura linda e inominável... É o noivo da Rin?

Eu quero um igual, pra viagem, por favor!

---Er... Kagome? Ainda está aí? – Rin me perguntou dando pequenas pancadinhas na minha cabeça.

---E essa maninho, é a minha noiva. – gente como ele é liiiind... HÃN?

---Maninho? Já acordei Rin, para com esses soquinhos...

---Era só pra ter certeza Ká – com um noivo desse até eu ia rir a toa.

---Esse é meu irmão Kagome.

EPA! Com toda certeza, sem sombra de dúvida... Fiquei noiva do irmão errado!

---Prazer. – ele só mexeu a cabeça... E isso foi o suficiente pra eu quase cair aqui.

A gente ficou conversando sobre a viagem de Rin. Sobre como ela conheceu Sesshoumaru. Sobre como eles ficaram a primeira vez... E essas coisas... E a tarde foi passando, Sango me olhava daquele jeito, tipo, "num disse que você ia pirar". Sesshoumaru parecia uma estátua do lado da Rin e Inuyasha... Ele ta estranho... Calado.

Nossa, nem tinha percebido que já é de noite... Como o tempo passou rápido!

---Vamos Sesshy?

---Sim, Rin... Ainda tenho que arrumar minhas coisas na casa do meu pai. – apesar de totalmente opostos, quando os olhares se encontram... Nossa, percebe-se de longe que há um sentimento muito forte ali.

Eu também quero! Y.Y

---Sem contar que meu irmãozinho deve querer passar um tempo com a noiva

Quero mais não! Pera, isso foi deboche?

---Vai com a gente Sango? – Não!Não!Não! Por favor Sango! Fica!

---Vou – nãããããããããão! – Amanhã tenho que acordar cedo pro colégio.

---Então vamos... Thau Ká! Vamos marcar alguma coisa pro fim de semana, ok?

---Claro Rin... Thau Sango – coloquei todo meu ódio nessas duas últimas palavras. E a traíra só me deu um sorriso. Traidora!

Agora, eu estou aqui... Aqui estou eu... Com Inuyasha sentado... Olhando pra mim...

Isso não está agradável...

---O que foi? – ah! Não agüentei...

Ai, grita comigo... Faz qualquer coisa, mas só ficar olhando desse jeito, ta me dando medo.

---Não vai falar nada não?

---O que eu poderia falar? – hunf... Garoto mais incompreensível! Ele quer o que? Que eu adivinhe?

---Sei lá... 'Cê ta me olhando aí, com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

Acho que ele está pensando uma forma "civilizada" de me xingar enquanto fala... Por que essa cara ta longe de ser a de quem vai ter uma amigável conversa.

---Hoje meu irmão levou a noiva pra buscar a irmã e você na escola, eu fui junto... Eu e meu irmão nunca tivemos uma relação de "irmãozinhos que se amam"... E o que eu menos precisava era de algo que fizesse meu irmão ter motivo pra me encher o saco.

Num to acompanhando o raciocínio... Do que ele está falando?

---E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

---Keh! Ainda pergunta? – Íh,num entendi...

---Dá pra falar de uma vez!

---Meu irmão passou o dia me torrando a paciência por que a minha noiva saiu do colégio de mãos dadas com outro cara!

Pra que eu pedi pra ele falar?

Ele ta vermelho e num parece nem um pouco a fim de se acalmar.

---Eu... Eu não sabia... Que vocês iam.

---Ah, então, contanto que EU não veja, não tem problema nenhum você sair por aí com aquele lobo?

---Não, mas...

---Burro fui eu em acreditar que você realmente ia se importar com qualquer coisa que não o seu nariz.

Calma aê! Agora começou a ofender!

---Eii, num é bem assim não! – melhor ficar calada... Ele ta ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

---Só vou avisar uma vez: se eu ver vocês dois juntos de novo, pode ter certeza que seu pai vai saber...

---Está me ameaçando? – estreitei os olhos... Quem ele acha que é pra me ameaçar assim?

---Estou!

Ok, já entendi!

Ele não falou mais nada... É Kagome... Ultimamente, você tem estragado tudo.

* * *

Faz mais de uma semana que Inuyasha esteve aqui falando aquelas coisas... E depois nunca mais.

Até que consegui me esquecer disso as vezes que saí com Sango e Rin, mas eu tenho estado tão estranha... Parece que a TPM não passou, cada vez menos quero ver Kouga e cada vez mais fujo que ele já entendeu, e me procura cada vez menos... Mas isso passa, não passa?

Estou ficando louca!

---Kagome. – quero sumir!

---Que foi mãe?

---Seu tio ligou de Kyoto... Sua prima vai vir passar um tempo conosco...

Minha prima? Assim, no começo do ano letivo? É mais fazer o que? A garota tem 19 anos e ainda está no terceiro ano como eu.

---Por que?

---Parece que seu tio está se separando da mãe dela... Então quer poupá-la de estar perto de tudo isso por enquanto.

Poupá-la? Ela tem quantos anos? Dezenove ou sete?

---Quando ela chega?

---Esse final de semana... Ai, ai... Tenho que preparar o quarto... E ver se consigo colocá-la no seu colégio...

Ela está falando comigo ainda?

* * *

---Tem que terminar logo com isso Kagome... Olha a bola!

---Eu não sei se quero terminar mesmo... É pra você Ayumi! – conversar enquanto se está jogando vôlei é muito bom, evita que eu tenha que olhar nos olhos da Sango.

---Você está fugindo dele... Aí! ... Não quer mais ficar com ele... E está toda triste por que Inuyasha não tem te procurado...

---Corta! Poxa Hime, tinha que ter cortado... – olhei para aquela garota que se diz minha amiga – Sango, o que está querendo realmente me dizer?

---Roda... A gente fez o ponto... Estou querendo dizer que não gosta mais de Kouga, e sim de Inuyasha.

o.O Hãn?

---Kagome! Cuidado!

---O que? AI!

---Kagome, está bem? – só deu pra ver o vulto de Sango se levantar – Você fez de propósito né sua vaca!?

---A culpa não é minha se ela se distraiu no meio do jogo... – essa voz é da Tsubak?

---Agora você vai ver...

Genteeee! Socorroooo!! O que é mais importante eu aqui, caída com esse galo na cabeça, ou essas duas brigando?

---Vai Sango! Acaba com ela!

---Tsi!! Quebra a cara dessa baranga!

Coitada de mim Y.Y

* * *

---Já em casa Kagome? O que houve filha?

---Levei uma bolada na Educação Física e vim pra casa... Estou com dor de cabeça. Vou pro meu quarto.

Essa escada ficou mais alta ou é impressão minha?

Depois dessa escada imensamente cansativa, desse banho totalmente relaxante, essa cama é tudo o que eu quero...

---Hum... Que coisa gostosa!

---Sua mãe falou que você não está bem...

---AAAAAAAAAH!!!

---Calma garota maluca!

Inspira, expira, inspira, expira...

---Você que é maluco!! Chega desse jeito alá loira do banheiro!

---Pensei que já tivesse me notado... Pensando bem, pelo jeito que está vestida... Realmente não tinha me notado.

Ele tinha que me lembrar desse top né? Tinha que lembrar...

---O que está fazendo aqui?

---Sua mãe disse que não estava bem... Pediu pra eu vir aqui...

Essa aproximação é alarmante...

---Posso sentar? – o que ele quer?

---Pode. Veio aqui só pra saber como eu estou?

O que foi? Quando a esmola é demais santo desconfia.

---Não... Ainda temos o nosso trato né? Tinha que fazer a minha média...

"Tinha que fazer a minha média"? Isso era pra ser um conforto?

Não sei o porquê... Mas ouvi isso me deixou pra baixo...

---Ok, já fez _sua média_... Pode ir. – enfiar a cara no travesseiro não e lá a coisa mais inteligente a fazer... Mas é o que no momento impede Inuyasha de ver minha cara de choro.

Não que eu vá chorar é claro... É só essa TPM misturada com a dor de cabeça.

---O que foi?

---Nada... É só a dor de cabeça que está insuportável. Parece que tem um elefante saindo pelo meu nariz.

Isso foi uma risada? Eu aqui quase morrendo, e ele ri?

Epa!

---Eiii... O que está fazendo?

---Shhhh... Você não pode ficar quieta pelo menos uma vez garota?

Sério que ele deitou do meu lado? Sério que ele está me abraçando? Sério que ele ta fazendo carinho no meu cabelo? Sério que eu to gostando? Sério que esse cheiro gostoso ta vindo dele?

Cara... Quanto "sério" o.O

---Não tem ninguém aqui... Não precisa fingir. – era pra ter saído mais alto e mais agressivo... Mas só consegui sussurrar de olhos fechados.

---Não estou fingindo...

Não está?

Ai, meus olhos estão fechando... Fechando... Fechando...

---Nunca estou fingindo...

* * *

Aaaaaaaai! Que soninho bom... Tá tão quentinho...

---Calma aí – essa voz divertida é do travesseiro? – Pode me agarrar, mas eu ainda preciso respirar.

---Inuyasha?

---Quem mais seria?

Ele ta sorrindo demais... E pela cara dele, ele também dormiu... AH! Dormimos juntos?

---Sua cabeça melhorou?

Hãn? Ah, sim...

---Melhorou... – sinto minha bochecha esquentar – E... Acho que tenho que te agradecer por isso.

---Foi um prazer... – por que isso me soa como deboche? E por que, diabos, ele ainda está com esse sorrisinho idiota no rosto?

---KAGOME!!!

Ainda descubro quem é pior, minha mãe ou Sango.

---Que foi mãe? – melhor não abrir a porta inteira... Vai que algum empregado passa e vê o Inuyasha aqui dentro?

Melhor nem imaginar!

---Desce... Você e o Inuyasha!

---Tá, já vamos...

Calma aê O.O Ela sabia que ele estava aqui em cima esse tempo todo?

---Que cara é essa Kagome?

---Minha mãe... Ela sabia que você está aqui?

---Claro. Se esqueceu que ela que me chamou?

Por que ele ainda continua com esse sorriso? Tá me dando raiva!

---Por que está sorrindo assim?

O sorriso dele aumentar não é um sinal tão bom assim.

---Descobri uma coisa enquanto você dormia.

Iiiiiii! Num to gostando disso...Tenho até medo de perguntar.

---O que?

Ele ta abrindo a porta. Há, ele que não pense que vai sair daqui sem me dizer o que é! Já ia voar em cima dele, quando ele parou ainda com metade do corpo pra dentro do quarto.

---Que minha noivinha fala meu nome enquanto dorme.

...

...

...

COMO ASSIM!!!!???

---Volta aqui Inuyasha!!!

Desci correndo atrás dele. Na medida do possível é claro, já que ele descia praticamente de três em três degraus e eu com minhas pernas de rolinha, mal desço um de cada vez sem tropeçar.

O vi parado no final da escada e pulei com tudo nas costas dele, que só teve tempo de me segurar melhor para não irmos os dois ao chão.

---Agora você vai me expli...

---Kagome? O que está fazendo pendurada em Inuyasha?

As vezes eu me surpreendo com as perguntas idiotas da minha mãe ¬¬

---É a saudade Sra. Higurashi.

Num sei o que é pior, o sorriso de deboche de Inuyasha ou o sorriso "ai, o amor" da minha mãe... ¬¬ Aff, eu mereço!

---Mas eu chamei vocês dois por um motivo... – fiquei tão curiosa que nem me liguei que ainda estava pendurada em Inuyasha.

Mas foi aí que eu notei uma pessoa do lado da minha mãe... Uma garota, até que parecida comigo, só que aparentemente maior. Os cabelos castanhos escuros e os olhos da mesma cor. Essa é a...

---Essa é sua prima, Kikyou.

Essa garota ta me olhando de um jeito estranho... Mas o que mais ta me incomodando é o jeito que ela ta olhando para o Inuyasha.

* * *

**Obrigada a quem mandou e a quem só leu..**

**Vocês me ajudam a continuar a escrever!!  
**

**Reviews:**

**Nai:** Boa sorte pra gente mesmo! Eu vou fazer a prova da UFF agora dia 29... Estou sem unhas de tanta ansiedade! ... Realmente a fofoca era sobre Sesshy e Rin, eles não vão ter uma participação muito grande não, mas eu não conseguiria escrever nada sem eles no meio rs... Depois desse cap q você vai querer que a Kah bata muito no Inu [/HAHA kissus e até o próximo.

**shirlaine:** Eu má? Que isso (hu hu hu só um poukin rs) Acho que vou botar umas briguinhas mais pra frente na fic, só que não do Inu.. Meu sonho é ver a Kah enchendo a cara da Kikyou de bolacha... Talvez realize aqui uahauhauha kissus e até o próximo!

**Nakashima:** Já leu todas? Nossa, não sabe como isso me deixa feliz!! Que bom que está lendo mais essa e gostando, espero não decepcioná-la!! Ai está a continuação.. kissus e até o próximo!


	8. Ciumes

**Gentee volteii!! ^^**

**Poucas horas antes do ENEM eu vim aqui postar rs**

**Tentar espantar o nervosismo.. **

**Ai está mais um cap e espero que gostem!!**

**E boa sorte pra quem tbm vai fazer o ENEM!!**

**kissus  
**

* * *

Então essa é a Kikyou?

---Inuyasha... Acho que já pode me colocar no chão... – aii que ódio desse babaca! Ficou tão interessado em olhar pra Kikyou que esqueceu que eu to pendurada aqui.

---Ah, sim... Claro – dei um tapa no ombro dele.. E bem merecido! Ai que raiva dessa cara de "o que eu fiz?" dele... Hunf !

---Kikyou, esse é o noivo de Kagome – há há ! Sabia que tinha algo... Esse olhar de decepção não me engana ! Mas pode tirar o pangaré da chuva minha filha... Esse aqui já tem dona ù.ú !

Ai meu Deus ! Será que o que a Sango disse tem algum fundamento?

Não,não,não.não... Impossível !

---Bem...Vou a sala de jantar ver se está tudo pronto... E Kagome, mostra o quarto pra Kikyou, sim?

Já disse que acho que meus pais me odeiam hoje? ¬¬

Ela ficou lá parada me olhando... E eu olhando pra ela... Ai cansei!

---Vamos, é lá em cima... – comecei a subir o primeiro degrau da escada.

---E as minhas malas? – olhei pra ela vendo as duas malas extra GG do lado dela.

---Deixa comigo... – grrrrrrrrrr!!! É impressão minha ou eles estão flertando na minha frente? Eiiiii !!! Eu ainda sou a noiva por aqui !!

Estava com tanta raiva que nem me liguei quando cheguei a frente do quarto que seria dela... Abri a porta e Inuyasha passou com as malas dela, incrivelmente parecia que carregava duas almofadas... E Kikyou entrou atrás, de olho nos bíceps DO MEU NOIVO !! ù.u

---É esse o seu quarto... Vem Inuyasha, preciso falar com você... – Inuyasha me olhou... É lembrou que eu existo?

Mas pelo menos acho que se interessou, por que veio atrás de mim sem nem ao menos dizer uma palavra, entramos no meu quarto.

---O que quer? – bem...essa é a parte que eu ainda não pensei... Só queria tirá-lo de perto da "prima-comedora-de-noivo-com-os-olhos"

---Er... Queria... Queria... – olhei pra cama... ó meu Deus, daí-me uma luz !... A cama! – Saber o que quis dizer que eu falo seu nome dormindo... – será que ele entendeu? falei tão rápido...

Pelo sorrisinho malicioso entendeu ¬¬... Já disse que odeio (amooooo) esse sorrisinho?

---Ah Kagome... Pode me falar agora... O que estava sonhando comigo hein?

---Eu? Sonhando com você? – ele ta se aproximando ou é impressão?

---Eu ouvi... Você estava dormindo e falando "Inuyasha... Inuyasha" – aii que imitação horrível da minha voz !

Epa... Não era impressão... As mãos dele na minha cintura comprovam que sim, ele estava se aproximando... u.u

---Você só pode estar mentindo...

---Aé... Estou mentindo também dizendo que você está morrendo de vontade de me beijar? – imagino minha cara de indignação nesse momento...

Idiota convencido !!! Idiota convencido, totalmente certo... Por que ele não para de falar e me beija logo?

---Está... Cla-claro que está... – aii, ele ta chegando mais perto... E eu já to toda derretida! Ai, Deus !!!

---Estou mesmo? – só mais um pouquinho... mais um pouquinho... – Então ta... Se estou mentindo, não vou te forçar a algo que não quer... – ele ta se afastando? Quem ele pensa que é pra me deixar assim na vontade?

---Inuyasha !! – grrr...

---Sim? – debochado idiota !! Ele estava sentado na beira da minha cama.

Respira fundo Kagome... Respira beeeem fundo... Você não vai pular em cima desse hanyou chato... Idiota, convencido... Lindo, gostoso, musculoso, cheiroso.. Aii... Depois eu me entendo com a parte de mim que odeia o Inuyasha.

Acho que me aproximei como se fosse bater nele, por que ele me olhou meio que... Com medo. Mas a única coisa que eu fiz, foi puxar a gola da camisa pólo que ele estava usando e grudar a boca (completamente deliciosa, devo acrescentar) dele a minha... Acho que ele ta meio surpreso, mas quem se importa? Eu é que não, só quero que ele continue me beijando.

E pelo jeito ele entendeu o que eu queria, por que me agarrou pela cintura que nossa... Prefiro nem comentar... Me puxou pra cima dele, que até eu puxá-lo estava sentado na cama, o que devo admitir, deixou tudo beeem mais gostoso... Aiii... Num dá pra parar de beijar esse garoto! Ele beija tão bem... É um conjunto tão perfeito !!

---Kagome, onde... Er.. Desculpe? – eu já odeio essa prima com todas as minhas forças !

Inuyasha se sentou, conseqüentemente, me fazendo sentar em seu colo... Eu deveria estar com vergonha por ela ter me pego assim, nessa situação meio, constrangedora... Mas sabe que eu gostei... Pelo menos assim, essa idiota vê que o noivo é MEU !

---Sim Kikyou? – saí do colo de Inuyasha, vendo ele colocar meu travesseiro no próprio colo...

---Eu só queria que me dissesse onde é a sala de jantar – não acredito que ela me interrompeu com o Inuyasha pra perguntar isso ! Suspirei...

---Bem... Já que temos que ir todos... Vamos, eu te levo... Vai agora _Inu_? – quase ri da cara de espanto que ele fez pelo apelido...

---Já desço... Vou logo atrás de vocês... – disse ainda pasmo pelo modo como eu havia o chamado. Sai do quarto com a lubriguenta, e fechei a porta.

---É... Você tem 17 anos né Kagome? – olhei de esguelha pra ela...

---Sim.

---E já é noiva? Nossa...

---É, não faz muito tempo... Ainda nem houve festa de noivado...

---E namoram a muito tempo? – eu sabia... Ela está de olho no MEU noivo... Esse interesse não é a toa...

---Depois eu te conto a história toda... – essa garota está me cheirando a problemas...

* * *

Esses jantares são um saco. Papai e mamãe só sabem conversar com Kikyou... Como está Kyoto, meu tio e minha tia, como era a vida lá, que ela vai gostar do colégio... Ai - que - saco!

E o panaca do Inuyasha parecia estar totalmente interessado no que ela falava... ¬¬

---Não está na hora de ir pra casa não Inuyasha? – ele me olhou sem entender. Tá, ninguém entendeu o meu tom de raiva, mas não consegui evitar. Ele olhou no relógio.

---Realmente... – riu galante – Não sei o que faria sem a sua filha Sr. Higurashi. – meu pai riu orgulhoso... Aff, Inuyasha é um ótimo ator...

---Que isso garoto, me chame apenas de Matsuya... – posso vomitar agora? Essa puxação de saco ta me dando náuseas u.ú.

---Me acompanha _Ká_? – é, eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ia dar o troco...

---Claro Inu – meu pai está sorrindo como um retardado só por causa de apelidinhos entre eu e o Inu? Como será que ele ficaria me vendo dando um amasso como o de mais cedo nele? – Com licença.

Ele pegou a minha mão e fomos andando até o carro dele. Ele parou encostado no carro de frente pra mim sem largar minha mão. Er... Por que isso?

---Por que está com raiva de mim? – cretino, cara de pau! Como ele ainda pergunta?

---Por que? Você estava flertando com a minha prima na cara de pau e ainda pergunta o por que de eu estar com raiva? – por que esse cínico está com esse sorrisinho sacana no rosto?

---Está com ciúmes – É O QUE? O.o

---Hãn? Eu? Com ciúmes de você? Há... Só nos seus sonhos... – eu com ciúme... Eu hein, que idéia idiota!

---Está sim! – disse rindo e me deixando com mais raiva.

---Se enxerga Inuyasha...

---Ok então... Se não tem problemas, acho que posso dar uns amassos com ela não?

---É O QUE? – dessa vez não deu pra segurar esse grito dentro de mim... Como ele pode ter essa cara de pau!

---Ué, se você não está com ciúmes, eu posso dar uns amassos na sua prima... Claro, discretamente...

---Nem nos seus sonhos Inuyasha! – estou aqui bufando de raiva e o máximo que ele faz é continuar rindo... Ah, hoje eu mato esse hanyou de uma figa!

---Assume logo Ká... Está morrendo de ciúmes.

---Não vou assumir, por que não é verdade... Só que do mesmo jeito que você, não quero sair por ai com fama de traída... – me virei cruzando os braços, ele conseguiu me tirar do sé me abraçou por trás. Ai que arrepio!

---Eu estava brincando com você, sua boba... – essa voz no meu ouvido acaba comigo. Me virou de frente pra ele. Mas eu não vou dar o braço a torcer.

---Aham, claro... Se ela não fosse minha prima, duvido que você não pegasse... – disse virando o rosto pro lado pra não correr o risco dele me beijar e ir tudo por água abaixo.

---Do mesmo jeito que você fica com aquele lobo fedido – disse, mas agora ele estava sério... Quando a conversa tomou esse rumo sério?

---Não vou discutir isso Inuyasha... – até por que, nem sei mais se quero ficar com Kouga.

---Nem eu... Mas direitos iguais certo?

---Só que ela é minha prima... Essa é a diferença... – ele suspirou. Não sei bem o por que...

---Eu já disse que estava brincando com você... – olhou o relógio – Agora eu tenho mesmo que ir... – eu apenas assenti tentando sair dos braços que continuavam na minha cintura, mas quem disse que eu consegui? O olhei por um momento pra entender, mas ele já veio me atacando com aquela boca (extremamente maravilhosa, tenho que dizer)...

O que eu pude fazer? Beijei de volta, mas acho que ele não ficou muito satisfeito por eu continuar de braços cruzados, então pegou meus braços e os colocou em seus ombros, e ai eu não resistir mais, o abracei com força o puxando pra mim. Pude sentir ele suspirar, o que me fez suspirar junto. Ele me entorpece com esses beijos. Continuamos nos beijando, e ele segurou minha cintura com as duas mãos, a apertando levemente... E agora eu posso dizer que senti algo totalmente novo, que me fez agarrar ainda mais Inuyasha e arranhar as costas dele por cima da blusa, amaldiçoando por ela estar me impedindo de tocar a pele dele. Ele se separou de mim, mesmo comigo ainda procurando os lábios dele.

---Seu cheiro... È melhor eu ir... – hã? Num entendi nada... O que tem meu cheiro? Mas ele não me deu tempo, me deu um selinho e entrou no carro, e foi, não sem antes me dar um sorriso lindo, que sem perceber, eu retribui... O que está acontecendo comigo?

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Sarah:** Ta legal mesmo?? Voces num sabem como isso me dá força!! rs E não! Não nem pensar que eu ia fazer isso!! uahauhauh Claro que ela vai dar alguns probleminhas, mas está tudo no ponto de vista da Kagome, então até ela perceber .. rs To falando demais! kissus e te espero no próximo!!

**Nai:** HAHA Eu acho que a Ká prefere fazer outra coisa com o Inu do que bater nele .. rs . Ah, é homem né, td homem é safado e gosta de uma "Kikyou" da vida em cima dele.. ¬¬ Perfeito!! Claro que o filme nunca vai seguir perfeitamente o livro, mas pra mim foi lindoo!! Eu comprei o ingresso assim que começou a vender pra primeira sessão.. uahuahauh No final de semana que estreiou eu vi a primeira sessão, uma no dia 20 e outra no sábado uahauhauha Estava td perfeito.. Eu tb sou team Edward (forevermente), mas o Taylor é de fazer qualquer mulher tirar as calças pela cabeça!! Mt BOm!! uahauhauh.. Até o próx capitulo!! kissus

**Lory Higurashi:** *.* Ta achando fofa mesmo?? Ai gente, isso me dá uma força pra continuar .. É que pena que ela já tava quase dormindo e não ouviu essa pseudo-declaração do Inu né u.u A Sango tá tentando né, vamos ver o que ela consegue ;] HAHA È né, tadinho, só ele senti ciumes? Nada disso, ela tb tem que sentir ciumes dele com a (vaca piranha da) Kikyou HAHA Tomara que tenha gostado!! Kissus e ate o proximo.

**Aricele:** ESpero que tenha gostado desse tb!! Que Deus te ouça!! Estou doida pra ir pra UERJ, e tenho fé nisso! rs.. Boa sorte pra vocee tb!! kissus e até o próximo.

**Nakashima:** A Kikyou sempre estraga tudo né? Mas Se o capitulo valeu a pena a gente esquece que ela existe HAHA Aii, UFF, nem lembra, fui peééééssima.. u.u Mas fazer o que né? Só espero me sair melhor na UERJ! ^^ Espero que tenha valido a pena esperar por esse cap! Kissus e ate o próximo!

**shirlaine:** Kikyou sempre chega pra atrapalhar tudo né? NEm morta a bicha para de azucrinar.. MAs como a fic é minha.. rs.. VAmos ver o que acontece!! hu hu hu HAHA E aii, gostou desse?? Espero que sim! Ate o próximo ! kissus

**danda jabur:**Ela é uma destruidoras de vida! Destruia a vida até de quem só assistia o anime ou lia o mangá.. NEm sei pra que ela foi criada.. Mas saindo do momento revolta, espero que tenha gostado desse.. Já que tem algumas ceninhas bem legais do Inu e da ká uhauahauha kissus e até o próximo!


	9. Sango e Miroku

**Volteii!!**

**E dessa vez fui rápida neh?? rs**

**Aproveiteem **

**kissus**

* * *

Ai ai... Sábado... Quer dia melhor na semana que sábado? O dia inteiro é uma preguiça só... E nada melhor que um dia inteiro sem fazer nada, ficar sorrindo que nem uma idiota pro espelho e lembrar do beijo de Inuyasha ontem...

EPA!! O.o

Acorda Kagome! Aii, ta me dar um tapa não foi a melhor idéia... Mas eu não acredito que estava pensando aquilo... Só posso estar dormindo ainda!

Já arrumada e devidamente acordada, fui andando... Ou saltitando? Nem morta admito que isso é efeito Inuyasha u.ú ... AAAH! Acabei de admitir! Y.Y Melhor descer e tomar logo o café... Esse dia não está sendo bom... Não mesmo...

Ué? Cadê todo mundo?

---Tanaka! Tanakaaa!! – ele é um empregado tão bonzinho, mas é tão lerdinho... Tadinho!

---Sim senhorita Kagome...

---Onde estão todos?

---Ah sim, pediram para avisar... Saíram cedo para mostrar a cidade a senhorita Kikyou...

---Ok... Obrigada Tanaka...

Essa Kikyou... Não gostei dela... Cara de sebosa, metida... E estava dando em cima do Inuyasha... MEU noivo... Que não vou casar, é claro... Mas ainda assim, é MEU noivo oras... Hum, acho que assustei Tanaka com a mordida raivosa que dei na torrada...

* * *

---Ai amiga! Que lindo isso! – ela só pode estar brincando né? ¬¬ – Imagina? Seremos todas da mesma família!

Olhei pra Sango e ela olhou pra mim... A Rin, com toda certeza e sem sombra de dúvidas, tem problemas sérios...

---Rinzinha do meu coração... Você ouviu uma palavra do que eu acabei de dizer?

---Claro – essa cara de "n.n" dela as vezes me irrita u.ú - Sua prima está dando em cima do seu noivo... E você está morrendo de ciúmes!

HÃN?

---Tá, agora quem não ouviu direito fui eu... Você está insinuando que eu, Kagome Higurashi, estou com ciúmes daquele buldogue prateado? – ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Bateu com a cabeça por esses dias,amiga?

---Desculpa Ká... Mas dessa vez eu acho que a Rin ta certa...

Ah! COMPLÔ! Minhas duas melhores amigas se uniram pra acabar comigo!

---Vocês estão brincando né?

---Ká... Você não pensa mais no Kouga, sempre ta ai beijando o Inuyasha, fica com raiva da sua prima só por que ela deu umas olhadas pra ele... Amiga, você está apaixonada! – e ela diz isso rindo desse jeito?

---Rin!

---Ah Ká, ta na hora de assumir né? – suspirei resignada.

---Ok, ok... Eu tenho um tropeço pelo Inuyasha... – Rin me olhou descrente – Uma queda? – o mesmo olhar – Um tombo? Um esborracho? Um precipício?

---É, é o que chega mais perto...

---Então é isso, eu tenho um precipício pelo Inuyasha... Mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja apaixonada. – cruzei os braços e virei a cara.

---Ká...

---O que é agora?

---Tenho que dizer que você acabou de fazer a pose do Inuyasha quando é contrariado? – olhei incrédula.

---Você sabe que essas coisas não me ajudam né?

---Ká, você só vai se ajudar quando assumir que está apaixonada por ele... Sério, experiência própria... – Ah, claro! Quem sabe no dia... Hãn? Eu olhei pra Rin, e ela já estava me olhando.

---Experiência própria Sango? – Sango nos olhou vermelha, só agora percebendo que tinha falado demais. – Por quem exatamente você está apaixonada?

Eu só continuava olhando as duas irmãs, Rin encostando Sango na parede e Sango gaguejando tentando fugir de qualquer maneira.

Até então eu também não conseguia pensar em ninguém, até olhar a porta de frente ao meu quarto... Arregalei os olhos não podendo conter a surpresa...

---Eu-não-acredito! – elas olharam para mim como se eu fosse um ET... Não que eu tenha certeza que não seja... Mas releva-se... – É o Miroku. – afirmei, e Sango me confirmou quando seu rosto ficou púrpura.

---AAAAH! – Rin quase me deixou surda com esse grito – Agora sim! Mas do que antes estaremos na mesma família!

Eu e Sango nos olhamos, acho que pensando entre jogar a Rin pela janela ou não... Decidimos que teria evidencias demais u.u.

---E quando você, tipo, assumiu? – Sango ficou mais vermelha com a minha pergunta.

---Bem... Eu não vou tentar nem negar... – eu sorri com isso – Mas já faz um tempo...

---E por que já não aceitou sair com meu irmão? – Sango abaixou os olhos, fazendo com que eu e Rin a olhássemos, meio que preocupadas.

---Parece que justamente quando eu resolvi que iria aceitar... – ela sorriu triste – Ele decidiu parar de me chamar... – aaaaaaaah! Tadinha da minha amiga gente!

---O Miroku? – perguntou Rin incrédula. Não tiro a razão dela... Nem eu acreditava que meu irmão... Tipo, O MIROKU, não estava chamando Sango pra sair... Era quase, surreal falar essa frase.

---Pode deixar amiga! – pulei em cima dela – Kagome, a cupido atômica, vai te ajudar! – pelo menos ela sorriu né...

---Cupido atômica Ká? - Rin me perguntou desgostosa – Que nome estranho...

---Ah, Rin... Cala a boca... Tá bom demais pra quem acabou de pensar... - ¬¬

* * *

Cá estou eu pensando em um jeito de fazer meu irmão, idiota, ver que agora que ele tinha que dar em cima da Sango, ele está sendo mais idiota que o normal...

---Tudo é muito chato por aqui... – hã? A prima-comedora-de-noivos está no telefone com quem? – Todos tão idiotas... uhauahauha... Sério Abi... Quanto a isso, nossa amiga... A cidade é morta, mas tem cada gato... Você tinha que conhecer o meu primo! – ela está falando do Miroku? u.ú Essa garota é uma oferecida! – Sem falar no noivo da minha prima... Nossa Abi! O que é aquilo? Super gostoso... rs

COMO É? Ò.ó

Essa aspirante a vaca está falando do MEU noivo pra amiga dela? Ela perdeu a noção do perigo?Eu vou trucidar essa ratazana super nutrida!

---Kagome? – olhei assustada pra Miroku que parecia me olhar mais assustado ainda. – Er... Algum problema com a porta? – olhei sem entender, só naquela hora percebendo que a porta parecia estar totalmente fechada da onde Miroku estava.

---Não... Problema com quem está detrás da porta...

---Kikyou? Qual o problema com ela? – bufei. Não é o tipo de assunto que gostaria de ter com meu irmão.

---Deixa em off... – então eu me liguei que era Miroku que estava do meu lado – Fazendo o que em casa a essa hora? – não eram nem 6 da tarde.

---Amanhã não tem aula... Então resolvi vir pra cá, ao invés de ficar naquele apartamento sozinho... Abandonado... Sem ninguém... – só rindo com ele.

---Ah! Tadinho do meu irmão carente... – o abracei ainda rindo, com ele rindo junto – Vamos pro seu quarto, tenho que falar uma coisa muito séria... – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha... hu hu hu hu... Kagome, cupido atômica, contra-ataca!

Adoro o quarto do Miroku, é tão bonito e ao mesmo tempo masculino... Com as cores azul marinho, branco e preto por todos os lugares... As paredes cheias de formas geométricas, coisas de surf... Se eu tivesse equilíbrio, soubesse nadar e não morresse de medo de qualquer lugar em que a água passe do meu quadril, eu também aprenderia a surfar...

---E então... O que minha amada irmã quer de tão sério comigo? – tenho que ir com calma, sondar primeiro...

---Por que você parou de dar em cima da Sango? – eu num sirvo pra isso u.u...

---Nossa! Bem direta... – esse riso não foi de alguém divertido com o que eu falei – Por que a pergunta?

---Só responde ok? – ele suspirou resignado.

---Cansei... Só isso – ainda sentado, se jogou pra trás caindo deitado na cama, e falando olhando pro teto – Eu realmente gosto dela Ká... Mas a garota só me dá patada... Uma hora cansa né...

Levantei da cadeira e deitei do lado dele o abraçando, ele me abraçou de volta com a cabeça apoiada nos meus seios, comecei a fazer carinho em seu cabelo.

---Se eu fosse você, tentava pelo menos uma última vez...

---Pra levar um fora diferente? – eu ri.

---Não... Pra depois não se arrepender...

Miroku levantou o rosto me olhando. Não entendi bem o por que, só sorri e beijei sua testa, ele sorriu, mas continuou me olhando da mesma maneira.

---Você ta diferente... – hum?

---Diferente? Como assim?

---Não sei exatamente como Ká... Mas, sei lá... Algo me diz que é por causa do Inuyasha... – senti minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas... Só faltava! Mais um pra me encher a paciência!

---Ah! Você também? – tentei me soltar do abraço, mas ele não deixou.

---Eu também?

---Sango e Rin estão me enchendo com isso... – bufei irritada.

---Talvez, por que a gente tem razão? – ele riu, quando eu meio que rosnei pra ele – Ká, são três pessoas vendo a mesma coisa, só você que não...

---Ok, Miroku... – me levantei, peguei o telefone no quarto dele – Toma e liga pra Sango... Decide a sua vida! – ele riu alto enquanto eu saia do quarto.

Pulei na minha cama, me sentindo confortável entre as almofadas. Eu estava diferente? E por causa do Inuyasha? Mas eu não sentia diferença nenhuma... Tudo bem que ontem, com ele, foi realmente algo novo... Nada como o beijo roubado... Foi como, realmente dois namorados se despedindo...

Mas o que a gente tinha exatamente?

Pelos nossos pais somos noivos... Mas e por nós? Só aceitamos o destino certo? Ou estamos nos encontrando... Gostando de ficar um com o outro? Ah! Vo chorar cara!

Minha cabeça não é desenvolvida o suficiente pra esse tipo de coisa !

Telefone! Nunca fiquei tão feliz de ouvir esse aparelho tocar...

---Alô?

_---Ká!!!!!_ – se a intenção dela era me deixar surda, conseguiu!

---Oi Sango...

---Obrigado! Obrigado! Obrigado! Obrigado!

---De nada... Mas, exatamente por que 'cê ta me agradecendo?

---Ué... Miroku acabou de me ligar... Me chamou pra ir no cinema... Achei que tinha um dedo seu...

---Ah sim!... Só dei um empurrãozinho... Ele tava doido pra ligar pra você – ouvi a risada do outro lado e me animei um pouco... Era bom ver minha amiga feliz.

Passamos quase duas horas no telefone... Eu mais escutando do que falando... Quando desliguei, já era quase 8 horas, não queria jantar, não estava com sono, não queria ficar no computador... Domingo definitivamente é um dia péssimo! O telefone de novo... Será que Sango já não falou tudo que tinha?

---Fala Sango...

---_Ká?_ – congelei! Era fruto da minha cabeça doentia, ou era a voz de Inuyasha do outro lado?

---Inuyasha? – perguntei, sentando de um pulo na cama... Me amaldiçoando por ter ficado tão elétrica.

---_Sim..._ – silêncio.

---Bem... O que foi? – ele pareceu ficar meio incerto.

---Bem, não tenho nada pra fazer... Estava pensando, se... Não podia ir aí. – hã? Que? Onde? Cadê? Que foi? – Kagome?

---Er... Claro... Também não tenho nada pra fazer... Mas, sei lá... São 8 horas, não daria pra você ficar tempo suficiente aqui...

_---Suficiente? Pra que?_ – merda! Eu e minha boca grande!

---Bem... Não foi bem isso... Tipo... Você chegaria... E logo teria que voltar... Entende?

---Você não quer que eu vá?

---Não é isso! – há! Rápido demais! Eu tenho que me policiar mais! – Ai! Eu quero que você venha... – disse resignada. Eu ouvi uma risada? Ah... Eu sou uma idiota!

---Estou indo...

Estou eu aqui, que nem uma palerma ouvindo um "tu-tu-tu" do telefone ainda petrificada... Ele está vindo... Ele está vindo! Me olhei no espelho... Ah! Que. Coisa. Horrível! Corri pro banheiro...

Devidamente banhada, cheirosa... Só falta vestida!Pensando bem... Já não era pra ele ter chegado? Minha mãe já teria me berrado se o noivo dos sonhos dela tivesse chegado...

---Ká... Kagome... – enlouqueci de vez! Agora ouço vozes... – Droga bruxa! Abre a janela!

Sério que de tantas vozes pra eu ouvir, tinha que ser a voz irritada de Inuyasha me xingando? ¬¬ Abrir a janela?

Quase morri do coração, quando dei de cara com Inuyasha parecendo um macaco prateado, pendurado na arvore em frente a minha janela...

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Nai:** Corri final de semana passado pra postar.. rs E voce deve ter corrido pra ler neh? E aii se deu bem no ENEM?? É acho que a Kikyou vai aparecer msm é pra dar alguns probleminhas, mas vocês vão ver que não vai ser.. Epa, to falando demais! rs E você colocou algo realmente intrigante, por que sempre tem esses lobos pra confundir as mocinhas? Eu realmente não sei... Mas se eu estivesse no lugar, bem... Até você casar não é adultério neh? HAHA kissus e até o próximo!!

**Lory Higurashi: **A Ka está fingindo que não sente nada pelo Inu.. Mas eles realmente estão envolvidos, e isso vai fikar bem mais claro no próximo! Ciumes é fato, quanto a Kikyou... Bem ela não contaria, ela não é amiga da Kikyou.. Nunca será! u.ú rs Mas como a fic é minha e não da Humiko (que até hj eu não consigo entender pq criou a KIkyou... mas td bem, só por ter criado o Inu ela já vai pro céu rs), a Kikyou vai dar alguns probleminhas, mas... Bem, vocês vão ver ;] Ai está a continuação, espero que tenha gostado! Kissus e até o próximo.

**Aricele:** Que bom que gostou!! Espero que tenha gostado desse tb! rs Ah ENEM.. Não seii se fui muuito bem, acc 81.. Coisa básica, so falto 99.. POuquinho pô ¬¬ Espero que tenha ido bem!! ^^ kissus e até o próximo!

**Sakura-Cham18:** A Kikyou sempre aparece né? Já que ela foi criada, vamos usar um poukinho pra apimentar a relação hu hu hu HAHA Que bom que estaja gostando e muito obrigada por vir me dizer isso! Ajuda muito na hr de escrever rs Ai está a continuação!! kissus e te espero no próximo!!

**Nakashima:** Ai está mais um cap, tomara que goste tanto dele quanto pareceu gostar do outro ^^ A Kikyou só aparece pra estragar, mas ela num vai ter uma participação enoooorme, vai ser só... Ah, você vai ler rs ;] Torce por mim pra passar na UERJ, quero muuuito ! rs kissus e até o próximo!!


	10. Tentar

**Esse até que veio rápido né? ^^**

**E acho que ficou maiorzinho também!!**

**Espero que gostem desse cap, fiz com tanto carinho.. rs**

**kissus  
**

* * *

---Vai ficar até quando me olhando?

Tive certas dificuldades de sair do choque, e mecanicamente fui até a janela e destravei o pino que a mantinha fechada, sentindo o vento gelado na pele.

---Pensei que ia me deixar pendurado a noite toda... – e fez algo que me chocou mais ainda... Ele me deu um selinho! Tipo, como se fossemos namorados ou coisa assim... – O que foi?

Tentei me forçar a pensar ou dizer algo coerente...

---Você ta de pijama? – ta! Essa não foi a coisa mais coerente a ser dita... Mas ele estava apenas de calça... Com uma calça de pijama...

---Bem... É o que parece né? – ele disse divertido pela minha, ainda, confusão. – E você... De toalha? – riu mais ainda.

---Por que... Como... Ainda não entendi – disse me sentando na cama, sem nem ligar de estar apenas de toalha, na frente daquele deus grego de pijama.

---Você disse que eu não ia ficar tempo suficiente certo? Então, vim passar a noite aqui... E por mais que seu pai goste de mim, duvido que ele deixaria... – disse se deitando ao meu lado, na minha cama.

---Passar a noite aqui?

---É tempo suficiente? – dessa vez eu o olhei... E não consegui segurar um sorriso que veio instantaneamente. Ele sorriu de volta – Não vai colocar o pijama?

Só então eu pude ficar vermelha por me lembrar que estava de toalha... O sorriso dele aumentou. Peguei o primeiro pijama que vi na gaveta e fui pro banheiro.

Ele está aqui! Ele vai dormir aqui! Ele está sem blusa!!

E eu continuo sem sorte... De todos as roupas de dormir que eu tenho, eu tinha que pegar essa né? Shortinho curto, blusa apertada... E um Keropi mandando thau... Vô chorar cara!

Já sai do banheiro vermelha como um pimentão... Senti os olhos dele em mim, e quase vi meus cabelos pegando fogo.

---Pijama interessante o seu...

---Cala a boca... Peguei o primeiro, nem vi qual era... – sentei na cadeira do computador, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

---Não vai vir deitar? – suspirei. Era agora.

---Inuyasha... – ele percebeu que eu estava hesitante – O que ta acontecendo? – ele me olhou durante um tempo, e suspirou sentando na cama, e me chamando pra sentar perto dele, dessa vez eu fui sem dizer nada. Ficamos um de frente pro outro...

Ai Kami! Que difícil prestar atenção nos olhos dele, com esse tanquinho me chamando!

---Essa pergunta é meio difícil de responder... – suspirei – Mas, a gente podia... Deixar rolar não? – o olhei meio surpresa.

---Deixar rolar? - não é uma coisa tão ruim, pensar nisso.

---É... A gente ta se dando bem... Como eles disseram no começo, a gente pode tentar.

---Você quer dizer... Tentar... Esse lance de noivado? – eu disse e ele riu. Eu já estava vermelha, fiquei ainda mais.

---É... Esse lance de noivado...

Ele riu divertido. Não posso dizer que não me agradaria "tentar esse lance de noivado" com ele... Mas, ta tudo tão rápido... E ao mesmo tempo, tão bom... Ele continuava me olhando com aquele olhos dourados, lindos, esperando uma resposta. O maxilar endurecido, pela espera, deixava o rosto mais bonito e másculo... Os cabelos soltos, dando um ar quase selvagem... E corpo... Nossa, deixa em off...

--- Sem duvida nenhuma, eu quero tentar esse lance de noivado – ele sorriu com a minha frase, e chegou um pouco mais perto.

Colocou uma mão na minha nuca, mas apenas continuávamos nos ele puxava minha nuca ia se aproximando... Nossos lábios se tocaram e foi como um choque passando pelo meu corpo. Esse cara beija muito bem! As mãos dele caíram pra minha cintura me puxando pro seu colo, minhas pernas ficando pra fora da cama, espalmei minha mão naquele peitoral lindo e definido... Dessa vez agradecendo a falta de pano que me impedisse de tocá-lo.

Com a outra mão fui para as orelhinhas lindas dele... Ele soltou um som engraçado enquanto ainda nos beijávamos, e com uma das mãos tirou a minha mão de lá.

---Ah, por que Inu? – ele me olhou, parecia divertido, mas seus olhos... Bem, não mostravam exatamente isso – Elas são tão fofinhas...

---Outro dia quem sabe? – emburrei e ele voltou a rir. Nos deitou na cama, nos cobrindo em seguida. Deitei de costas pra ele... Ah poxa... Eu só queria mexer nas orelhinhas dele, que mau há nisso? – Kagome? Ká? Ah, não vai dizer que ficou chateada?

Fiquei sim! u.ú

---Eu não... – disse ainda sem me virar. Ouvi ele rir, e de repente senti um puxão, logo percebendo que estava de frente pra ele. Ele estava rindo de mim! Aiiii... Nem num dia como esse, ele deixa de me irritar! Fechei os olhos.

---Vai dormir? – apenas balancei a cabeça confirmando – Esqueci que já passou da hora de criança estar na cama...

Hã? Ele quer morrer! Só pode ser isso!

---Inuya...! – ele riu e tampou a minha boca.

---Nada de gritos ok? – mordi a mão dele – Uow! Isso doeu Kagome!

---Que bom que alcancei meu objetivo – disse emburrada, tentando virar de costas pra ele de novo... É, mas estou deitada ao lado de um hanyou que tem 3 vezes o meu tamanho... E nem sei quantas vezes a minha força... u.ú Odeio isso!

---Ah vamos Ká... Nada de brigas hoje...

---Você que começou... – ele levantou as mãos como se rendendo. Suspirei, do mesmo jeito que esse idiota me deixava irritada, ele conseguia me fazer esquecer que estava irritada com ele...

Será que é macumba?

---Ainda vai dormir? – acho que ele percebeu meu olhar malicioso, já que deu um sorriso da mesma forma – Eu sabia que não... – ele sorriu mais, me puxando pra ele.

Quanto mais ele me beija, mais eu quero beijá-lo. Senti a mão dele correndo pela minha cintura, passando pelo quadril, indo pra minha coxa e parou na dobra do joelho... Não evitei uma exclamação quando de uma vez ele puxou meu joelho fazendo minha perna contornar seu próprio quadril.

Alguém desligou o ar condicionado?

* * *

Ai ai... Que soninho bom!

Abri os olhos sentindo o cheiro gostoso de pra ele, que ainda dormia... Parece uma criança! Tão fofinho, tão bonitinho... As orelhinhas dele mexeram enquanto ele dormia...

Ahá! Essa é a minha chance!

Lentamente levantei minha mão que estava abraçando ele pelos ombros e fui em direção as tão amadas orelhinhas... Agora elas não me escapam!

---Isso já está se tornando obsessivo Kagome... – ouvi a voz sonolenta dele.

Ah! Eu realmente não tenho sorte!

Abaixei a mão a contragosto, vendo ele sorrir enquanto abria os olhos.

---Por que não disse que estava acordado?

---Queria ver o que ia fazer... – disse ainda sorrindo. Me deu um selinho e me abraçou mais forte fechando os olhos. Não consegui deixar de sorrir.

---Ai que preguiça! – ele sorriu de novo, mas ainda de olhos fechados... Era tão bom ficar daquele jeito! Ele é tão quentinho... E grandão... Parece que eu fui feita pra ficar assim com ele... – Argh! Esse sol na minha cara!...

Sol? Se tem sol... É de manhã... Se é de manhã... AAAAAAAh não cara! Dei um pulo e Inuyasha me olhou assustado.

---O que foi, doida? – o olhei fuzilante. Mas ele não pareceu ligar muito... É, se eu tivesse um metro e noventa e alguns músculos, talvez intimidasse um pouquinho...

---São que horas? – olhei meu relógio, lindo em forma de Garfield – AAAAH! Eu tenho menos de 15 minutos pra estar na escola... Ah! Vo chorar, cara!

Isso é uma risada? U.U

---Inuyasha Taisho! Se não tiver um motivo muito bom pra estar rindo, é melhor parar agora antes que eu te jogue pela janela!

---Ok,ok... – disse ele tentando parar de rir – Mas é que realmente é hilário...

Isso era pra se redimir?Adivinha?

NÃO FUNCIONOU! u.ú

---Culpa sua! – sentei na cama, aceitando meu destino de pessoa que ia faltar a escola. Senti ele sentar atrás de mim e me abraçar.

---Vai dizer que não gostou de eu ter vindo aqui? – convencido filho de uma mãe! – Aliás... Você falou pra eu vir...

---Seu convencido! – ele sorriu, me puxou, me colocando embaixo dele, apoiando os cotovelos na cama, um de cada lado do meu rosto. – Você veio de intrometido que é... Agora sai de cima!

---Então assume que gostou... – grrrrr... Eu juro que ainda mato esse cara!

---Não vou assumir nada! – ele sorriu e começou a dar beijinhos no meu queixo – Vai usar de tortura agora? – ele gargalhou.

---Adoraria que você me torturasse assim... – disse sussurrante... Ai! Que assim eu derreto... – E então? Vai assumir ou não?

---Ok, Inuyasha... Adorei você ter vindo aqui! Amei ter passado a noite contigo... – ele riu – Satisfeito?

---Só um pouco... – então me beijou. Nossa! A cada beijo fica melhor... Se cada pessoa tem um dom, o dom de Inuyasha Taisho é beijar super bem! – Agora eu tenho que ir...

---Ah não... Só mais um pouquinho... – ele riu divertido.

Com um cara desse em cima de você... Quem não faria manha?

---É sério Ká... Já te fiz faltar aula... Daqui a pouco seus pais estão ai... Não vão gostar nenhum pouco de me ver aqui...

---Meu pai?...hauhauahauhauahauhuah Capaz de soltar fogos... Aquele lá em vez de ter ciúmes da filha, me joga nos braços do primeiro fortão que aparece...

---O fortão seria eu? – er... Já disse que tenho a boca grande hoje?

---É Inu... Tá na hora de você ir – ele riu. Ele começou a me dar vários selinhos, e eu não consegui, comecei a rir. Ele se levantou e se espreguiçou, me deixando ver todos aquele músculos lindos das costas dele... Epa! – Você vai assim pra casa? – ele me olhou sem entender. – Só com a calça do pijama.

---Ué... Quer me emprestar um vestido seu?

---Melhor do que deixar a população feminina inteira da cidade te ver assim – dessa vez ele gargalhou com vontade. Idiota!

---Você é muito ciumenta senhorita Kagome... – me abraçou pela cintura, quando eu já estava em pé. – Meu carro está embaixo da sua janela... Ninguém vai ver "o que é seu".

O que é meu? Gostei disso...

---Acho bom... – ele voltou a rir, e dessa vez eu o acompanhei.

---Thau... – disse ainda abraçado a mim.

---Thau... – ué... – Não precisa me soltar pra ir embora? – perguntei rindo.

---Eu quero que dê certo – disse ele, só que sério dessa vez. Eu apenas sorri... Acho que é algo que eu não vou conseguir parar de fazer por muito tempo.

---Eu também quero... – nos beijamos de novo... Acho que essa é a melhor parte de oficializar o noivado, eu posso beijar ele sem sentir vergonha nenhuma...

Ele sorriu e saiu pela janela, só que dessa vez sem se pendurar na árvore, fui até ela, e o vi entrar no carro e sair. Olhei pra cama sorrindo... Agora, banheiro...

Espera aí!

AAAAAh! Eu beijei ele sem escovar os dentes!!

* * *

Eu sou a criatura mais, irritantemente, feliz da face da Terra!

Tipo, aquelas coisas que você só vê em filme, só lê em livro... É tudo, assustadoramente, verdade! Realmente o que é verde fica mais verde, o sol brilha mais... Até ouço um passarinho cantar! Coisa que eu nunca tinha ouvido aqui perto de casa!

E como uma boa mulher, necessito ligar para Sango e Rin e contar tudo o que aconteceu!

---Alô...

_---Por que não foi pra escola?_

---Como sabe que eu não fui?

_---Primeiro por que você está me ligando_ - ¬¬ - _Segundo que a Sango ligou pra falar..._

Essas pessoas vivem em função de falar da minha vida?

---Ok, ok... Eu tenho que falar com vocês duas! Tipo, urgente!

_---O que houve?_ – Rin fica histérica com uma facilidade... Isso é ruim pro meu ouvido.

---Só com as duas... Mas acho que vocês vão gostar.

_---Kagome Higurashi... Essa voz maliciosa só me deixa mais curiosa!_

---uhuahauhauahuahaua... Então... Assim que a Sango sair do colégio venham pra cá,ok?

_---È óbvio! Vou me preparar desde já... _

---Er...

---Tu... Tu... Tu...

---Thau pra você também - ¬¬

Mas claro... Nem a Rin desligando o telefone na minha cara eu fiquei chateada... Hoje NADA me tira esse sorriso da cara!

* * *

---KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!!

---Querem me matar do coração ou o que? – estou aqui, caída no chão e ofegante pelo susto que essas duas loucas me deram.

---Nem vem tentando mudar de assunto...

---Nem tive tempo de pensar em tentar mudar de assunto... – elas se sentaram na minha cama, passando por cima de mim que ainda estava estacada no chão... Que amigas eu fui arranjar!

---Dá pra me dizer o por que a Rin quase não me deixou tomar banho pra vir aqui? E o por que da senhorita ter matado aula... – suspirei fundo, é melhor começar aos poucos ou ir direto ao assunto? Ah, eu num me agüento...

---Inuyasha dormiu aqui... – falei o mais rápido que eu pude. Demorou uns 10 segundos até elas demonstrarem alguma reação. Tipo, Sango ta ficando vermelha... E Rin...Bem...

---AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

---Menos Rin! Menos!! – disse enquanto ela pulava em cima de mim e Sango caia, ainda em choque, sentada na minha cama.

---Minha menina virou mulher! – HÃN? O.õ

---Tá falando de que Rin? – nessa hora Sango demonstrou algum sinal de vida e moveu a cabeça para olhar pra gente.

---Eu não acredito!

---Não acredita em que Sango? – ela me olhou como se eu fosse culpada por alguma coisa.

---Que você não me contou que pretendia fazer isso... – ah, ela achava que eu num tinha contado a ela... Entendi... – Algo tão importante...

---Mas é que ele apareceu do nada... Simplesmente pulou pela janela, sabe e ... – calma ai... Importante? Não foi assim, "nossa Senhora que coisa importante".

Quando eu terminei de falar Sango arregalou mais os olhos... O que eu fiz?

---Você quer dizer que foi do nada?

---É – disse me soltando de Rin que ainda sorria como uma hiena – Tipo, ele me ligou... Ai chegou aqui pela janela... E foi simples assim. – Sango ainda me olhava como quem não acreditava e Rin... Bem, Rin sorria.

O que está acontecendo aqui?

---Mas vocês se cuidaram né? – nos cuidamos? Do que ela ta falando? – Usaram camisinha essas coisas né? Me diz que sim Ká!

Ah, agora entendi... Elas acham que eu e o Inu... O.O

Minha vez de entrar em choque... Sentei na minha cama ao lado de Sango, do mesmo jeito que ela... Completamente em choque... Como elas podiam achar isso? Eu... Uma menina pura e casta... Ta, nem tão pura assim, mas totalmente casta...

---Ah não Ká! Pela sua cara vocês não usaram... Temos que marcar um médico pra você... – eu já nem ouvia mais a voz de Rin...

---Gente! – Sango me olhou, mas Rin continuava a falar – Eu não fiz nada disso...

---Como assim não fez? – gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

---Não fazendo... Ele dormiu aqui... Do verbo DOR-MIR...

---E não fizeram nada? – perguntou Rin com um ar de decepcionada. É cada uma viu ¬¬

---Não Rin! A gente acabou de se entender como queria que já saíssemos... er... fazendo isso?

---AAAAAAAAAH!! – ela parece um sirene!

---O que eu disse agora? – mas Sango parecia mais perdida que eu.

--- Vocês se acertaram! Isso é tão legal!! – e então as duas já estavam me perguntando cada detalhe da noite e eu respondendo tudo na íntegra.

---Agora vocês são noivos de verdade?

---É... A gente resolveu tentar... – eu sabia que devia estar com uma cara de princesa que acabou de ser resgatada da torre pelo príncipe...

Ah, mas que coisa! Eu estava oficialmente, e de verdade, com Inuyasha Taisho, não me importo nenhum pouquinho de estar com essa cara de retardada feliz!

---E o Kouga?

Sango tinha que estragar né?

---Quando ele voltar de viajem eu penso nisso... – Rin acenou concordando.

---Agora só falta você ficar noiva Sango... – hum? Perdi alguma coisa? – Ela vai sair com Miroku hoje.

---Vocês precisam me ajudar! – nossa, Sango ta com uma cara de desesperada que dá pena – O que vestir, maquiagem, sapato, cabelo... Tudo!

Ficamos conversando sobre o encontro de Sango e meu irmão, mas, involuntariamente, a cada dez minutos Inuyasha aparecia em minha cabeça com aquele sorriso lindo nos lábios que eu tanto adoro beijar...

Ai... Estou virando Emo... u.u

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Nai:** É a primeira vez que falam que minha fic é relaxante rs.. Mas gostei disso! uahauhauh Realmente, se pelo menos esses lobos fossem feios, mas nem isso u.u .. Ah, acho que sobre o adultério, é melhor mantermos isso entre as mocinhas e os lobos, não queremos que nossos heróis fiquem estressados a toa neh? Já tem tanta coisa pra se preocuparem ;] uahauhauhauha E então, o que achou desse cap? Agora vai vir mais algumas ceninhas bem melosas de Inu e Ka ^^ Tomara que tenha gostado, estou ansiosa pela sua review!! kissus

**Lory Higurashi: **UoW!! Não, nada de sexo uahauhauahuha Eles ainda vão dar muitos amassos, mas não sei se vou fazer um hentai nessa.. Bem, só mais pra frente pra saber u.u .. (mas cá entre nós, eu não deixaria essa oportunidade passar HU HU HU) A Kikyou é uma praga que vai ser necessária pra que eles aprendam a confiar um no outro... ;] O Kouga também vai ter uma certa participação nisso... E ainda vai aparecer mais uma pessoinha, sem muitas participações, mas vai aparecer rs.. Espero que tenha gostado desse.. (fiko pensando na review que vai mandar uhauahauhauh).. kissus e até a próxima!

**Sarah: **Postei rápido tb neh? ^^ E dessa vez está maiorzinho! Com o Inu do lado? Eu aprenderia a tirar a roupa em tempo recorde HU HU HU Nossa! Você imprimiu o capitulo? Você não sabe como isso me deixou honrada, imprimir o cap só pra não deixar de ler... Isso me animou bastante pra escrever esse ^^ Obrigada!! È, fiz a UERJ e nem sei como fui realmente =z.. Na verdade, achu que esse ano não rola faculdade pra mim i.i .. Fiz pra desenho industrial e vocee?? Espero que tenha se dado melhor que eu!!! ^^ kissus e até o próximo!

**Aricele:** E agora? Gostou desse cap?? Eles se resolveram, eu tava esperando tanto pra chegar nessa parte *.*!! Tomara que tenha gostado de ler tanto quento eu gostei de escrever! E eu ainda estou esperando pra ler a sua fic, hein! Quero ser uma das primeiras!! kissus e até o próximo!

**Nakashima:** E aii, o cap ta maiorzinho neh?? ainda mais que gostei tanto de escrevê-lo! Espero que também tenha gostado de lê-lo!! Agora foi a vez do Inu e da Ká se acertarem! ^^ kissus e até o próximo!!


	11. Feliz

**Genteee!**

**Consegui! Volteii!! ^^**

**Mais um cap pra vocês!! E eu nem acredito que não perdi nessa confusão de computadores rs**

**Quero agradecer muuuito a força de vocês, principalmente: **

**_Sayurichaan , Nai , Lory Higurashi , Aricele , Sarah , (minha amiga ;]) -x- Aline L. -x- , Mi-Chan18 ,_**

**_Nakashima , Misu Inuki , Mari-Bell , shirlaine , Katsu-Chan, makachan, Aiko Toshio e Ariii._**

**Muito Obrigado mesmo!!**

**kissus**

**

* * *

  
**

Ai ai...

Inuyasha...

Ai ai...

---Srta, Higurashi – quase levei um tombo com o grito da professora no meu ouvido – Tente se manter acordada pelo menos nos últimos minutos a aula!

Mas eu nem estava dormindo!

Estava pensando em Inuyasha... Sorriso bobo e outro olhar feio da professora... Não é culpa minha se ela não tem nenhum Taisho pra se agarrar!

Fazia duas semanas desde que passamos do noivado de mentirinha para o de verdade, e estava sendo tão bom! Claro que ele ainda me irritava, principalmente quando o assunto era Kikyou... Aquela lambisgóia ainda ficava de olho no MEU NOIVO, só que agora puxava assunto e se aproveitava de qualquer situação.

Mas o Inuyasha é MEU, ele ( e eu claro) já deixou isso muito bem explicado quando me agarrou no corredor em frente ao quarto dela. Já disse o quanto o amo?

Bem, eu sei que não... Mas um "eu te amo" tem que vir quando for de verdade e em um momento propício. E pra mim só faltava o momento,por que o mais eu sentia por aquele hanyou irritante, se não amor?

---Kagome! – Sango estava rindo de mim? – Cara, ou o Inuyasha ta te fazendo muito bem ou você conseguiu se superar em lerdisse...

Era pra ser engraçado? Vou rir para não deixá-la mau... Há-Há-Há

---Como se você não ficasse assim, né? – ela me olhou não entendendo, ai, vou desenhar – "Ai, Kagome,Miroku beija tão bem", "ai, amiga, seu irmão tem um fogo!",

"Ká, você não vai acreditar no que o Miroku fez ontem!"

---Eu não fico assim! – essa só pode ser pra rir. Sango fala até a cor da cueca que Miroku usa quando eles se encontram. E bem, eu não quero ouvir a cor da cueca que meu irmão ta usando... É... Bizarro!

---Ahan... Você fica! Pode perguntar pra Rin, só num sei se ela realmente presta atenção quando você fala... Por que aquela lá é "Sesshy, Sesshy, Sesshy"...

Sango riu com a minha imitação da Rin, enquanto eu continuava a andar e entrelaçava as mãos perto do rosto ainda no mantra do apelido de Sesshoumaru.

---Por que você está gemendo o nome do meu irmão? – eu e Sango paramos.

É, Murphy, obrigada mais uma vez... Valeu coroa!

Nos viramos e não bastou só Inuyasha estar atrás de mim, tinha que estar Sesshoumaru e Rin que se percebia de longe que segurava uma gargalhada.

---É... Imitando a Rin – eu estava vermelha... Muito vermelha. Já disse que Sesshoumaru meio que me dá medo? Pois então... Acho que vou correr...

---Ei! Eu não fico assim! – disse Rin em meio as gargalhadas de Inuyasha e Sango.

---Desculpe irmã, mas você fica sim... Kagome só falhou na voz, mas no resto.

Eu e Sango nos entreolhamos quando Sesshoumaru se abaixou e sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido de Rin que ficou super hiper mega vermelha... Uhul! A coisa foi boa ali!

Senti o braço de Inuyasha agarrar minha cintura quando chegamos em frente ao carro dele. Ele se encostou na porta do carro e me encostou nele, enquanto os outros três iam em direção ao carro de Sesshoumaru.

---Como foi a manhã sem mim? - eu ri. Ele é tão convencido! Mas com esse sorriso... Ah,ele pode ser convencido!

---Ela levou bronca em todas as aulas por ficar sonhando acordada com você! – é impressionante como uma melhor amiga pode acabar com você!

---Pode parar de prestar atenção aqui? Obrigada! – ela riu e entrou no carro de Sesshoumaru. Hunf, idiota!

---Hum... Então eu ando atrapalhando suas aulas? – ai Jesus... Quando ele me aperta assim, quase vejo estrelas.

---No que você não me atrapalha Inuyasha? – ele riu daquele jeito despojado que eu amo. Ai... E o que eu não amo nele?

---Depois reclama quando eu sou convencido... Vive inflando meu ego...

---Não que você precise de alguma ajuda com isso né? – eu passei os braços por seus ombros e ele me apertou mais... Ai, se a perna dele não estivesse entre as minhas, eu já estaria no chão agora.

---Claro que preciso... As garotas da faculdade são minhas ajudantes assíduas. – ai é parte que ele começa a me irritar.

---Inuyasha... Por que você não me beija antes de me irritar? – ele riu mais. Idiota!

---Por que depois de um beijo meu é difícil te irritar, Ká... – fato. Não tem nem como contornar essa. – Mas hoje eu vou quebrar seu galho – e rindo veio pra cima de mim.

Eu sinceramente espero que não, mas se um dia eu parar de sentir essas cosquinhas, essa montanha russa toda vez que beijar o Inuyasha, que esse dia demore muito! Por que é uma junção tão perfeita, os lábios, o gosto, as mãos, o cheiro, as cosquinhas... Tudo feito milimetricamente para enlouquecer Kagome Higurashi!

* * *

---Miroku! – ele só teve tempo de me segurar pra não cairmos os dois – Eu nem acredito que você fez uma coisa certa na vida!

---Ok... Acho que isso foi um elogio... Mas do que exatamente está falando Kagome?

---Sango é minha cunhada! – ele gargalhou e eu o acompanhei ainda em seu colo.

---Eu estava querendo fazer isso a um tempo já... Mas depois de tantos foras... – ele me ajeitou em seu colo. Por que eu ainda estava em seu colo?

---Como se ela fosse dizer não né? – ele sorriu. – Mas agora, faça minha amiga soltar uma... Meia... Um quarto de uma lágrima e esqueço que você é meu irmão!

---Wou... Fiquei até com medo agora.

---Eu poderia ficar com ciúmes... Mas o máximo que consigo é inveja... – olhamos juntos para Inuyasha que aparecia pela escada. E como sempre, quando o vejo, começo a sorrir que nem uma babaca... Ai, estar apaixonado é renunciar a todos os seus neurônios pensantes.

---Toda sua – Miroku me passou pro colo de Inuyasha que ria divertido. Eiii!

---Hello... É uma pessoa aqui! – Miroku riu dando um aceno para Inuyasha e saiu. – Pode me colocar no chão...

---Ah não... – ele começou a andar e fomos parar na sala de televisão – Agora eu não vou te deixar sair daqui tão cedo!

---Você não estuda não? – ele riu e se sentou comigo ainda em seu colo. Não que eu fosse reclamar de alguma coisa, claro...

---Sabe que hoje eu não tenho aulas... Adiantei muita coisa nos primeiros períodos, agora eu junto as matérias em dois dias na semana...

---Ô vida boa hein... – ele riu malicioso. Ai ai... Toda vez que ele faz isso eu sinto um arrepio na espinha... Esse garoto tem total e completo domínio sobre os meus sentidos.

---Muito boa...

E puxou minha nuca. É impressionante como eu nunca consigo deixar de ter vontade de beijar esse garoto! Levei minhas mãos e enfiei em seus cabelos, extremamente cheirosos, enquanto sentia suas mãos quentes começarem a fazer o que mais gostavam: brincar com o fecho do meu sutiã. As garras ficavam arranhando as minhas costas e a cada vez que ele fazia isso minha pele se eriçava.

---Ops... – ele disse safado e então eu senti algo frouxo.

---Inuyasha! – ele apenas riu e voltou a me beijar.

Esqueci que estava na sala de televisão da minha casa, minha mãe podendo entrar a qualquer momento, esqueci que ele tinha aberto meu sutiã e que isso deveria ser perigoso... Inuyasha me fazia esquecer meu nome!

Ele desgrudou da minha boca e mordeu meu queixo. Tipo, enlouqueci! Daí passou pro pescoço e eu comecei a pensar que agora nossos amassos estavam tendo progressos produtivos. As mãos dele voltaram para baixo da minha blusa, as costas agora livre de sutiã.

Já que ele pode eu também posso! Minhas mãos saíram de sua nuca enquanto ele ainda se ocupava no meu pescoço, e tremendo um pouco coloquei as mãos por debaixo da blusa dele, podendo sentir os quadradinhos que eu amava babar. Voltamos a nos beijar... Ai como eu amo peitoral definido! Ainda mais se o homem com o peitoral definido estiver me beijando... Ainda mais se esse homem de peitoral definido e estiver me beijando for o Inuyasha!

Estávamos ofegantes e com as mãos por dentro da blusa do outro. Meu Deus... Se eu morrer agora, eu morro virgem, mas morro feliz!

---Kagome... AAH! – puta merda!

Num pulo eu já estava com as mãos longe do peitoral másculo, definido, lindo... Ai... Do Inuyasha e ele com uma almofada no colo passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

---O que foi Kikyou? – eu perguntei, sentindo minha voz sair mais rouca que deveria.

---Eu queria... Pedir ajuda no trabalho de geografia, mas... Hãn... Você está ocupada... Depois você me ajuda... – e saiu batendo a porta.

---Essa sua prima sempre chega na hora errada... – Inuyasha parecia estar realmente irritado.

---Ela é toda errada... – ele me olhou rindo – Agora, pode fechar o sutiã pra mim?

* * *

---Ayame está espalhando pra todo mundo que Kouga a pediu em namoro... – ta, isso me interessaria a alguns meses atrás, mas agora? Ela que faça bom proveito!

---Num sei como se ele nem aqui está... – minha mão já estava doendo de tanto copiar matéria e Sango ainda vinha me amolar com isso.

---Diz ela que ele não agüentou nem voltar de viajem... Pediu por telefone mesmo – eu ri. Mas esse assunto ainda me preocupava. Eu teria que falar com Kouga quando ele voltasse que eu estava com Inuyasha.

E bem... Inuyasha achava que eu já tinha falado com Kouga... Bem, eu não disse que tinha falado, mas também não desmenti quando ele disse "agora o lobo fedido sabe que você é minha".

E mais uma vez, Kagome Higurashi se mete em roubada!

Eu quero é novidade!

Mas nem é tanta roubada assim, é só esperar Kouga chegar, falo com ele e continuamos todos felizes e vivendo nossas lindas e coloridas vidinhas n.n

---Ah, Ká... Rin quer nossa ajuda...

---Pra que dessa vez? – eu tinha medo das idéias de Rin... E ainda assim sempre acabava concordando,como?

---Ela quer marcar a data, ai quer ver quanto tempo vai demorar pra decidir Buffet, igreja ou fazenda... Essas coisas.

Decidir coisas do casamento... Bem... Faltavam uns oito meses para passar o ano que meu pai disse que esperaríamos para o meu casamento com Inuyasha, mas isso ainda me assustava. Eu gosto muito dele, acho que amo... Mas um ano para se conhecer e logo depois casar... Argh, essa palavra dá arrepios! Pelo amor de Deus, eu vou casar com 18 anos... Época que eu deveria ficar doida, chutar o balde e sair por ai bebendo com os amigos e dirigindo rápido.

Ok, eu sei que como filha do prefeito não faria isso...

Nem se não fosse filha do prefeito...

Mas sei lá...

De qualquer forma ainda falta muito tempo, e eu não vou ficar pesando nisso... O que importa é que estou feliz com Inuyasha... E muito feliz!


	12. Confiar

**Espero que não me matem.. Antes de qualquer atitude precipitada que possa acabar com a minha vida**

**esperem os próximos capítulos ok?? ^^'**

**kissus!**

* * *

Hoje faz exatos seis meses que eu e Inuyasha estamos juntos... Bem, oficialmente são quatro, mas estamos contando desde que nossos pais nos apresentaram. Meu pai está aqui do meu lado sorrindo feito um idiota...

Acho que eu vou falar que vou no motel com Inuyasha...

Eu sempre estive curiosa pra saber a reação dele ao ouvir algo assim, na minha opinião ele se oferece pra pagar e ainda me dá um camisinha falando "cuida da minha filha rapaz".

Não que nos presentes acontecimentos eu fosse reclamar muito né, mas...

Eu e meu pai levantamos juntos quando a campainha tocou. Hoje eu iria conhecer a mãe de Inuyasha. Seria um jantar, meio que oficializando o noivado. Seis meses depois... Quem faz um jantar de noivado seis meses depois dele acontecer?

Eu,é claro.

Inu no Taisho foi o primeiro a aparecer pela porta, de braços dados com uma mulher muito bonita, humana! Dã, Inuyasha é um hanyou, esperava que fosse o que? Um avestruz?

Depois vieram Sesshoumaru e Rin, que se tentasse alargar o sorriso rasgava a boca. E então meu príncipe, lindo e perfeito apareceu. Ai! Com uma camisa social vermelha e uma calça jeans escura. Perfeito!

Rin fez um pequeno "certo" com o dedão para o meu vestido e eu sorri. Depois do preço que eu paguei por ele, ela tinha que no mínimo não criticar!

Mas Inuyasha também pareceu gostar do vestido lilás, que ia um palmo depois do meio da coxa, em mim... Valeu a pena gastar todo aquele dinheiro do meu pai...

Nossos pais se cumprimentaram e logo Inu no Taisho veio sorrindo em minha direção com a mulher ainda em seu braço, que também sorriu. E ali eu vi o sorriso todinho de Inuyasha.

Que lindo, ele tem o sorriso da mãe!

Fofis!

---Izayoi... Essa é Kagome. – eu ia estender a mão, mas de repente me senti abraçada. Eu sorri e abracei de volta, sentindo o mesmo de quando abraçava a minha mãe.

---É um prazer conhecer você Kagome – eu sorri respondendo a mesma coisa. Eu nem sabia como estava conseguindo falar.

Poxa, era a mãe de Inuyasha!

---Você é tão bonita... Estava ansiosa para conhecer a mulher que colocou brilho nos olhos do meu filho e o está fazendo suspirar pela casa inteira...

---Oh, mãe... Pare, ou Kagome vai ficar insuportavelmente convencida – nós rimos e eu estava me sentindo um tomate na brasa. Vermelho e quente!

Todos engataram em uma conversa a animada e eu e Inuyasha ficamos apenas sentados lado a lado, discretamente fazendo carinho um na mão do outro. Eu não tinha nenhuma frase depressiva ou engraçada ou irônica. Na verdade, eu só conseguia pensar como era bom estar vivendo aquilo tudo... Eu estava entregue a Inuyasha de um jeito que não saberia explicar nem em mil anos.

...

Estávamos todos na mesa, Sango estava ao meu lado com Miroku, e do outro Inuyasha que estava ao lado da minha mãe. A família de Inuyasha é muito legal... A não ser por Sesshoumaru, que _ainda_ me dá medo...

Estava tranquilamente comendo minha torta de limão, quando vi Inuyasha empurrar uma caixinha roxa com o dedo para perto do meu prato. Parecia que mais ninguém tinha percebido isso, o olhei e ele sorriu.

Oh My God!

Isso é o que eu estou pensando que isso é?

Levantei as mãos discretamente, não querendo chamar atenção dos que conversavam animadamente sobre o casamento de Rin. Prendi a respiração quando abri.

Uma aliança...

Não... A aliança!

Era lindo! Simplesmente perfeito... Era de ouro branco, simples e com uma pedrinha encrustrada, brilhava mais que catarro na parede. Aquilo era um diamante?

Antes que pudesse virar e dizer qualquer coisa ao _meu noivo_**Sango deu um berro que, somente por milagre de Deus, foi que não fiquei surda.**

**Então as oito pessoas restantes viraram a cabeça em nossa direção e os olhares bateram diretamente na caixinha roxa de camurça na minha mão.**

**---Filho! – ouvi a voz de Izayoi por meio a avalanche de vozes que começou. Inuyasha ria e eu ainda estava atônita. Sango começou a me balançar e nem isso estava me tirando da inércia.**

**---Kagome! Acorda! **

**Gente dá um desconto! Eu nunca tinha percebido que estava tão noiva até hoje!**

**Eu estou noiva!**

**E agora tem um anel pra provar isso!**

**Senti um selinho de Inuyasha e o olhei. Ele continuava sorrindo e a família inteira gargalhou. Que bom que pelo menos eu estava os divertindo... ¬¬**

**---Não falei que ela acordava?**

**---Kagome, ele é lindo! – olhei para Sango e consegui sorrir. Ela arrancou a caixinha das minhas mãos.**

**Eiiii!**

**Devolve, é meu! Quase fiz biquinho...**

**---Ok, ok... Agora que nossa amiga Sango, fez o favor que anunciar para toda a vizinhança... – Sango sorriu aberto e sussurrou um "de nada". Impressionante como só eu fico vermelha nessas situações... – Eu posso colocar o anel no dedo da minha noiva?**

**Acordei de vez... Ouvir Inuyasha falar "minha noiva" foi demais!**

**Engole essa Kikyou! Eu podia sentir a inveja emanando dela do outro lado da mesa... Ela estava praticamente verde! **

**Inuyasha pegou a caixinha da mão de Sango, tirou o pequeno anel dela e pediu minha mão. Surpresa por não hesitar, levantei minha mão direita a colocando na de Inuyasha, não o vi colocando já que ele estava em pé e eu sentada. Não, eu não iria terminar essa noite levando um tombo!**

**Mas sentia o metal frio passando pelo meu dedo, e um arrepio percorreu pelo meu corpo. **

**---E o beijo? – Miroku, também não era um irmão normal... Como irmão mais velho, ele tinha que sentir ciúmes do Inuyasha, e falar "faça minha irmã sofrer e eu te arrebento!". Tem alguém normal nessa família?**

**Inuyasha puxou minha mão e logo eu estava de pé de frente pra ele. Nossos pais sorriam, e eu me sentia tremer.**

**---Oficialmente – ele sussurrou.**

**---Se você não me segurar, eu vou cair... – Inuyasha riu. E passando a mão pela minha cintura, me beijou.**

**Claro, óbeveu, que não foi um daqueles beijos que me faz querer tirar a roupa, mas um tranqüilo, calmo, intenso... E, como todos os de Inuyasha, maravilhoso!**

* * *

**Estava deitada fazia um tempo, mas não conseguia dormir. Pela luz que entrava no meu quarto eu podia ver o anel brilhando no meu dedo. Era tão estranho... De primeira essa idéia de casar com um cara que eu nunca tinha visto, tinha sido surreal! **

**Mas Inuyasha entrou na minha vida sem que eu percebesse...**

**Não que eu fosse "A" observadora... Mas foi tão de repente... Eu não sei o que aconteceu, como, ou quando... Mas alguma coisa mudou.**

**Eu estava noiva, e agora de fato... Mas isso significa que eu quero casar daqui a seis meses?**

**Só de pensar eu sinto meu coração dar um pulo...**

**Mais três meses e já imagino minha mãe vindo com coisas para decidir sobre o que eu quero para o ****_meu_**** casamento... Aii!! Melhor parar de pensar nisso e focar no casamento de Rin, daqui a três meses...**

* * *

**Ual! O quarto de Inuyasha é lindo!**

**Era com paredes brancas e móveis das duas cores: branco e preto. Uma parede era coberta de gravuras de gibis, com uma escrivaninha na frente, onde tinhas vários livros, papéis, e um computador. A cama, um armário de portas pretas, e uma sacada.**

**---Nossa... **

**---Eu tenho bom gosto né? – ai, ele nunca vai deixar de ser convencido.**

**---Claro que tem... Eu sou sua noiva! **

**---Haaan... Agora quem é a convencida?**

**---Maldita convivência... - ele riu e me abraçou por trás. Ai como eu amo isso!**

_---Eu não pensei que um dia fosse falar isso – me virei e ele riu. Eu ri junto. Eu hein, será que ele bebeu?_

_---O que?_

_---Eu realmente quero me casar com você Kagome... – e agora? O que responder? _

_É agora que eu tinha que responder "eu também", mas simplesmente grudou na minha garganta... Sai, sai logo!_

_Só percebi que mordia o lábio quando realmente doeu. _

_---Kagome, sua boca ta sangrando! – eu encostei o dedo e olhei. Ele saiu e logo voltou com um pano._

_---Obrigada... – eu estava me sentindo completamente desconfortável ali._

_Ai, eu queria ser um avestruz e enfiar a cabeça dentro da terra!_

* * *

_---Kagome... – Sango parecia ter visto um fantasma._

_---Que foi criatura?_

_---Kouga._

_---O que tem ele?_

_Sango não disse nada. Levantou o dedo e apontou para a entrada do colégio._

_Puta que...!_

_Kouga entrava com o mesmo andar convencido, que há alguns meses atrás eu amava. Óculos escuros e eu via todas aquelas menininhas babando por ele._

_Eu já ia começar a correr, quando Sango segurou meu braço._

_---Epa! Parada ai Kagome! Você esperou meses pra esse garoto voltar e você resolver essa situação... Tá na hora né!_

_Não precisava ser exatamente agora... Eu podia esperar um dia, ou dois... Ou simplesmente mandar o convite de casamento daqui a seis meses!_

_---Nada de daqui a seis meses... Vai logo!_

_Ah, era uma boa idéia..._

_---Kagome! – a felicidade na voz dele só me fez sentir pior. – Estava morrendo de saudade! – nos abraçamos, mas eu fugi quando ele veio me beijar._

_---No final da aula... – ele sorriu e concordou._

_Acho que posso começar a rezar._

_Impressionantemente a aula passou numa rapidez recorde. Eu podia ter vindo para provar a teoria de Darwin sobre a evolução... Mas não, eu tinha que vim para provar a teoria de Murphy, aquele filho duma... Argh!_

_Kouga já estava me esperando... _

_Ele pegou minha mão... Bem, eu podia dar esse último gostinho né? Eu olhei em seus olhos... ai, ai... Sempre sonhei em ter filhos com nossos olhos azuis, mas agora eu só conseguia imaginar uma linda criancinha com orelhinhas fofas._

_Ai! Calma aê! Nem casei ainda... Foco, Kagome, foco!_

_Nós paramos na mesma praça de sempre. E isso me trouxe uma certa nostalgia... Sempre quis usar essa palavra! Arrã. Voltando..._

Por onde começar, pai amado?

---Kagome que anel é esse?

Obrigada, pai amado... ¬¬

---Er... Eu queria, justamente, falar com você sobre isso...

---Pode começar.

---Kouga... Você sabe o Inuyasha... – ele cruzar os braços não é bom... Não mesmo – Então, bem... Você foi embora né... Ai a gente meio que começou a conversar e tipo que ficamos amigos...

---Conclusão, Kagome. – ele já estava com raiva, e eu nem tinha dito a pior parte.

Que Deus me ajude e Murphy tenha ido tirar uma soneca...

---EutojuntocomoInuyasha!

Eu sei que fechar os olhos, não tira o Kouga da minha frente... Mas vale a pena tentar né?

---Você o que?!

---Isso que eu disse... – ele balançou a cabeça.

---Não... Eu não entendi.

Puta merda!

Murphy vai dormir!

---Eu. To. Junto. Com. O. Inuyasha.

---Especifique junto.

Esse cara ta quase pedindo pra eu dizer "Seu corno, te troquei pelo Inuyasha, ô babaca", mas em respeito ao que tivemos, vou puxar paciência.

Não sei da onde ainda.

---Junto de andar de mãos dadas... De conversar... De ficar perto...

---Amigos?

---Um pouquinho mais que isso...

---Kagome!

---Tá, tá... Estamos juntos! Tipo noivos, namorados! Beijo na boca! Entendeu?

Eu acho que exagerei...

Tipo, eu só acho. Por que ele ta meio vermelho... E tem alguma coisa que me diz "CORRE"

---VOCÊS O QUE?

Ta... Acho melhor escutar a voz interior.

---Kagome! Como pode?

---Quer mesmo que eu explique? – ai, ele ta rosnando – Aconteceu, ué...

Ele respirou fundo... Uma, duas, três vezes... Abriu os olhos me olhando diretamente.

Ai que hoje eu morro!

---Você gosta dele? – ele ta sério, e de repente eu também fiquei.

---Muito.

---Quer casar com ele?

---Quero.

Quero? Eu quero? Eu disse que quero?

Saiu tão instantâneo... Eu sorri. Eu quero! Eu quero casar com ele! Com dezessete ou nove anos... Eu quero me casar com Inuyasha!

E é tão legal saber disso!

---Então, eu não posso fazer nada?

---Não Kouga... Eu já decidi. – e ainda é tão bom falar isso.

Estou decidida! Uhul!

Ele chegou mais perto e eu considerei, de novo, a parte onde eu saio correndo. Mas ele apenas me abraçou. Eu sorri o abraçando de volta.

---Eu gosto muito de você Kagome... Muito mesmo.

---Kouga...

---Não quero que sinta pena de mim... Só estou dizendo a verdade... Mas, eu não vou ficar tentando me meter entre vocês... – a gente se soltou e eu podia sentir meus olhos cheios de lágrimas – Mas diga àquele cara de cachorro que se ele te fizer sofrer, eu quebro a cara dele!

Eu ri, sentindo a lágrima escorrer. Kouga a limpou e foi embora dizendo um "boa sorte".

É nessas horas que eu entendo o por que era apaixonada por Kouga...

* * *

Eu voltava toda serelepe, pimpona pra casa.

Agora sim estava tudo livre e o que eu mais queria era encontrar com Inuyasha e gritar bem alto:

SIM, EU QUERO CASAR COM VOCÊ!

Mesmo sabendo que eu vou casar de qualquer jeito... Detalhes, detalhes...

Sorri ao ver o carro dele parado em frente a minha casa, ele já devia estar lá dentro conversando sobre qualquer coisa com meu pai... Meu sorriso aumentou.

Ué, tem alguém dentro do carro?

Cheguei mais perto...

O pior é que tem gente no carro... De repente eu senti uma falta de ar... De repente meus olhos marejaram de novo... De repente eu queria um porrete pra quebrar aquele carro todinho...

Inuyasha estava dentro do carro... E Kikyou, a prima monstro comedora de noivos, com ele...

Ah cara, dessa vez eu realmente vou chorar!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Lory Higurashi:** è, fiquei realmente mal por passar tanto tempo sem postar, já tendo o capitulo pronto! Quase morri pensando que tinha perdido.. rs É, Kikyou entra em ação pra acabr com nosso casal.. Agora resta saber o que KAgome vai fazer a respeito disso neh? Espero que tenha gostado, e que espere o próximo antes de me xingar uahauhauha kissus

**Aiko Toshio:** Ai está a continuação. Cheia de coisas novas.. Kagome entendo que realmente quer casar e Inuyasha.. BEm, vocês vão entender nos próximos capitulos! Infinita eu não sei, mas deve ter uns vinte capítulos.. Então, estamos mais ou menos na metade neh... Espero que continue gostando! kissus e até o próximo!

**makachan1:** Postei!! ^^ Espero que tenha curtido esse cap! E o Inuyasha num ta tão perfeito nele neh, mas nos outros tenho certeza que ele melhora! kissus e te espero no próximo hein!!^^

**nakashima ayumu:** Nossa, eu vi sua primeira review e quase chorei. Saber que alguém gosta tanto assim do que escrevo é realmente inspirador! MUITO OBRIGADA! E ai o que achou desse? Inuyasha foi meio canalha neh? Mas nos próximos caps eu vou tentar explicar melhor isso. Ah, realmente... com Inuyasha do lado eu já estaria casada e com três filhos no terceiro ano de casada, esperando o quarto uahuahauhauah kissus e até o próximo

**Nakashima:** Voltei! Até eu fikei aliviada por voltar! Amo receber suas reviews! Esse cap.. Bem ele é meio que ruim pra Ka.. MAs necessário! Te espero no próximo!! kissus

**Katsu-Chan:** Casal apaixonado total! Mais realmente tem a prima "comedora de noivos" como a Ká chama, pra atrapalhar essa paz... è eu realmente fiquei muito feliz por não ter perdido o cap e as ideias que tive para termina-la.. ^^ Ai está a continuação! Te espero no próximo! Kissus

**-x- Aline L. -x- :** Ai, que bom que gostou! Sabe como sua opinião vale pra mim neh? Se não sabe, fika sabendo agora! ^^ Até o meio eles ainda estão nessa felicidade neh, oficializando noivado e tudo, mas então... Kikyou. Bem, você disse pra eu fugir dos clichês, e eu não sei se consegui.. Bem você só vai poder me responder isso nos próximos caps, onde explico o por que aconteceu td.. Mas espero que não se decepcione! Espero que continue amando a história ^^ kissus e ate o apróximo!

**Nai:** È, você está certa.. Vai dar uma confusão, e achu que vai saber mais ou menos qual depois desse capitulo! uahuahauha Espero que tenha gostado e até o rpóximo!! kissus


	13. Fim ?

Eles estavam se beijando!

Eu estava a meia hora parada ali... E eles ainda estavam se beijando!

Ai, mas que ódio!

Eu não vou deixar isso barato... Eu não posso deixar isso barato!

Os dois pareceram se assustar quando eu bati no vidro da janela.

---Kagome? – a voz aguda daquela vaca comedora de noivos me deu ânsias – Não é o que você está pensando...

---È sim! – olhei incrédula para Inuyasha... Até a vaca olhou incrédula pra ele. – É exatamente o que você está pensando e mais um pouco!

---Ah é? – pela primeira vez na vida eu não tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua. As palavras se embaralharam com o choro preso na garganta.

Oh merda!

---Vão... Vão... Vão catar coquinho os dois!

Ual Kagome! Esculachou com eles agora ¬¬... Imbecil!

Entrei em casa batendo a porta.

---O que foi querida?

---Querida é o escambal! A culpa disso é sua! – meu pai olhou incrédulo, enquanto eu já sentia as gotas quentes e salgadas pelo rosto – Não tem mais noivado... E se me obrigar, eu me afogo na banheira!

---O que houve Kagome? Estava tão feliz...

---Fingimento! Mas cansei... Não quero mais!

A porta bateu e entraram Kikyou e Inuyasha. Eu não sei se rosnei, grunhi, gritei... Só sei que todos me olharam como se eu fosse o pé grande...

E como eu gostaria de ser nesse momento... Ia dar um chute tão forte em Inuyasha que ele ia atravessar a estratosfera.

---Kikyou... Inuyasha... Vocês sabem...?

---Sr. Higurashi... Nós não...

---Eu não quero casar! Simples... Ponto, fi-ni-to!

---Kagome, prima, não preci...

---E você, cala a boca! Ou faço engolir todos os seus dentes!

Mamãe me olhou horrorizada. Mas que se lixe!

Eu fui traída, cara!

---Não quero mais saber de casamento! Vou pro convento!

Subi as escadas pisando duro. Me tranquei no meu quarto e cai encostada na porta. As lágrimas vinham com tanta força, eu nem piscava, mas elas caiam.

Tampei a boca tentando engolir os soluços altos.

Já era humilhação demais ser traída na porta de casa... Não precisava de alguém me ouvindo chorar.

A dor era totalmente nova. Meu peito comprimia e uma falta de ar imensa... E de alguma forma, eu não sentia meu coração batendo.

Senti o anel no dedo...

---Eu te odeio Inuyasha! – puxei o anel, mas ele não saiu. – Só faltava isso mesmo...

E nem quando eu estou estilhaçada, meu azar dá uma trégua...

* * *

Assim que Sango abriu a porta eu me joguei em seus braços.

---Kagome... Explique direito...

---Onde está Rin? Não quero ter que repetir...

---Ela saiu com Sesshoumaru para resolver alguns problemas do... Ah, Kagome não chore!

Eu nem sei como conseguir contar tudo pra ela...

---Aquele babaca! Ele não te merece Kagome!

---Obrigada... Mas descobri isso tarde demais...

---Kagome? – Olhei para a porta ouvindo a voz de Rin.

E mais uma vez, todo o universo conspira contra mim.

Inuyasha estava me olhando e eu sentia a respiração falhar.

Isso é bronquite! Asma! Qualquer coisa, menos efeito do olhar de Inuyasha!

Me recuso a falar isso!

---Sango... Vamos subir...

---Kagome.

Merda de coração! É só ouvi a voz dele que pula mais que jumento...

---Não! – todos olhamos para Sango. Ela chegou perto de Inuyasha e eu ainda olhava esperando pra ver. Inuyasha se assustou quando ela apontou o dedo na cara dele – Você é um babaca filho da mãe!

---Sango, o que houve? – Rin perguntou assustada.

---Pergunte pra esse idiota aí... – me puxou pela mão. – Ah, e não me dirija mais a palavra!

Ainda ouvi Rin perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

---Não precisa parar de falar com ele... Ele também é seu amigo...

---Ta falando sério?

---Não... Eu prefiro que nem olhe pra ele... Mas eu não vou pedir isso... – Sango riu e me abraçou. Voltei a sentir as lágrimas.

Tudo o que eu precisava era tirar aquela ameba da minha cabeça... Ou pelo menos, que doesse menos... Isso já estaria de bom tamanho...

* * *

Um mês... E eu ainda tenho vontade de colocar a cabeça na privada e me afogar...

Tentava fingir que estava animada, já que faltava apenas um mês para o casamento de Rin e eu estaria no altar. Suspirei beeeeeem fundo... Com Inuyasha.

---Kagome Higurashi... Suspire mais uma vez e eu te espeto com esse alfinete! – Rin gritou de dentro do provador.

Eu estava num vestido azul... Que como diz Rin realça meus olhos. Mas eu nem estava me ligando muito...

Ficar bonita pra quem?

Inuyasha estaria muito ocupado olhando para minha prima ladra de noivos.

E pensar que eu moro debaixo do mesmo teto que a cobra!

Eu não dirigia uma palavra a ela... E quando ela sorria sempre acontecia algo de ruim com ela...

Ninguém mandou roubar o MEU noivo... Er... Meu EX noivo.

Rin saiu do provador e ficou me olhando.

O que foi? Se ela mandar eu trocar de vestido mais uma vez eu corto o vestido DELA!

---Kagome! Você está linda!

Olhei o espelho. Estava com olheiras tão fundas, que era melhor comprar um vestido preto pra combinar com elas.

---Ahan...

---Animação garota!

---Ahan...

---Kagome! É sério, sacode a poeira, é meu casamento...

---Ahan...

---Diga mais uma vez, "ahan" e eu corto seu cabelo todo!

---Ok...

---Grrrrr... ! Você está impossível Kagome...

---Ahan...

* * *

Quantos ensaios de padrinhos se é obrigatório fazer? Esse já é o quinto! E a única coisa que eu faço é ficar indo e vindo pelo meio da igreja!

Rin estava uma pilha... Faltavam apenas duas semanas.

Sango e Miroku já tinham sumido pra se agarrar em algum lugar, os dois padrinhos que Sesshoumaru chamara eram tão sérios quanto ele, então ficavam olhando tudo entre compenetrados e entediados.

Voltei a fingir que lia um papel qualquer...

Antes isso do que Rin notar minha presença e me mandar entrar e sair de novo!

---Kagome...

Ai aquela voz!

Leia Kagome... Apenas leia!

---Kagome, olhe pra mim...

"Ouça o chamado de..."

Não! Ouvir chamado nenhum!

---É sério, Kagome, eu só quero conversar...

"Fale com Ele tudo o que sente e Ele te atenderá..."

Não! Nada de falar o que sinto!

---É só se virar e me ouvir... Não precisa dizer nada...

"Se incline para o caminho certo..."

---Ka...

---Mas que diabos, o que é? – o padre me olhou repreensivo. Inuyasha deu uma risadinha – Alguma piada? – voltou a ficar sério.

---Kagome... Eu queria te pedir... Não quero ficar sem falar com Sango...

Ele estava vindo falar comigo sobre Sango?!

---Fale com ela. – me virei pra frente de novo. Inuyasha se levantou e sentou-se no banco na minha frente.

Eu só posso estar pagando por todos os pecados dos meus antepassados...

E, puts, eles pecavam pra cacete!

---Ela não quer nem me ver...

---Pense, você deve ter feito alguma coisa. – me virei de lado.

Senti as mãos nos meus ombros e de uma vez eu estava virada pra frente de novo.

---Como você é cínica!

---Shiii... – olhamos feio para o padre, que nem ligou.

Antigamente eu tinha mais moral...

---Cínica? Eu? Você fica se agarrando com a minha prima, e a cínica sou eu?

---E você é a vitima da história ne?

---Bem... Levando em consideração que EU fui a traída e VOCÊ o traidor... Sim eu sou a vitima.

E a história finalmente está certa... Eu sou a traída, o namorado o traidor... E eu não gostei nada disso!

---Eu vi você e o Kouga!

---Shiiiii!

---Ah não! Calma aê – o padre se assustou quando me dirigi a ele. Virei de novo para Inuyasha – Eu e Kouga? Vai querer jogar a culpa pra cima de mim?

---Eu vi!

---Viu o que? Kouga nem estava aqui, estava viajando seu doente!

---Vai me dizer que foi alucinação? No dia que aconteceu aquilo tudo... Eu vi, vocês foram pra praça...

Hã? Eu não acredito!

Sério que isso ta acontecendo?

---Eu fui contar que resolvi casar com você!

---Você num disse que já tinha falado? – ele levantou. Ah não, num vou ficar por baixo mesmo.

Subi num trocinho que tinha atrás do banco da frente.

---Não. Você tirou essa conclusão... Mas ele estava viajando, e voltou um mês atrás.

---Mais eu vi... Vocês abraçados... Eu vi...

---Você é realmente o maior babaca que eu conheço! Eu estava terminando o que nem tinha começado com ele... Nem um abraço o garoto merecia?

Ele me olhava confuso... Mas eu estava com tanta raiva...

Sai dali antes que começasse a chorar na frente daquele buldogue idiota.

Mas algo acontece como eu quero?

Não!

A mão de Inuyasha me puxou e eu virei de frente pra ele de novo. Já sentindo as lágrimas caindo. Merda de choro idiota!

---Você não estava com ele? – ele estava respirando fundo.

---Ao contrario de você... Eu respeito a pessoa que está comigo Inuyasha...

---Eu só beijei ela por raiva de você.

Ele acha que isso melhora a situação?

---E isso muda exatamente o que?

Na verdade só me faz ter mais raiva!

---Kagome... – ele me olhou de um jeito...

Ele parece o Pink... Um cachorrinho que eu tive quando era criança...

Não! Não! Kagome, não!

---Nem me venha com esse olhar de Pink, Inuyasha!

---Mas eu... O que? – acho que ele pensa que sou maluca.

Argh! Sai andando de novo, de braços cruzados pra ele não ter como me segurar mais.

Mas ele é o Inuyasha certo?

E logo senti as mãos dele na minha cintura me virando pra ele.

---Você não estava com ele... Kagome, a gente pode... Me des...

---"A gente" não existe Inuyasha...

Me soltei dele... E Deus sabe como isso foi difícil.

E eu deixei ele lá, com aquele olhar de Pink...

* * *

_Gentee.. Vo passar rapidinho pq to meio sem tempo ok? Deixando resposta a quem estava devendo!! _

_kissus_

**Agradecimentos:**

**_Aiko Toshio_**

(Não... Acho que a fic só vai ter uns 20 capítulos mesmo.. rs Mas me sinto lisonjeada por gostar tanto dela!^^)

**_Nai_**

**_katsu-chan_**

**_-x- Aline L. -x-_**

(Realmente sua opinião conta muito pra mim!! ^^ Aí está o que aconteceu e o por que, então não fikem com tanta raiva do Inu... Ele só é esquentado, como sempre rs... Ah, você curte Twilight Saga? Estou escrevendo uma baseada neles... Mas, só Deus sabe se vai vingar neh?)

**_shirlaine_**

**_Lory Higurashi_**

(Ela realmente não deixou ele falar... Ainda mais quando ele fez a cara do cachorro dela rs)

**_Nakashima Ayumu_**

(Ah não... Eu não gosto da Kikyou... E morro de raiva quando o Inuyasha vai correndo atrás dela no anime... Eu sempre achei que a Ká tinha que ter mais atitude e fazer algo pra ele não ir... Se é que me entende hu hu hu)

**_Aricele_**

**_Nakashima_**


	14. Casamento

**Genteeee! Muitos de vocês falaram que não estavam conseguindo mandar review pro último capítulo... Acho que foi culpa minha... u.u" Bem, eu apaguei aquele aviso que eu tinha posto, ai os capítulos voltaram um lugar... Tomara que consigam dessa vez, e muito obrigada por terem enviado mesmo assim!!!**

* * *

---Rin... PÁRA!

---Não grita comigo! Eu sou a noiva! – ela tava quase chorando.

---Que se dane, ou você fica quieta, ou vai parecendo a Amy Winehouse pro casamento!

Sango pode ser assustadoramente má quando quer...

Nem me admira Rin ter sentado e o cabeleireiro quase ajoelhar e beatificar Sango.

---Ela me estressa... E nem é meu casamento. – eu tentei rir. Mas estava tão em off, que nem via o que aquelas pessoas estavam fazendo no meu cabelo, rosto e corpo.

---Inuyasha veio falar comigo...

CRASH.

---Sango!

---Sete anos de azar... Merda! – se virou pra mim – O que ele queria?

---Disse que quer voltar a falar com você...

---Ah, Miroku me disse... Mas nem morta que eu...

---E disse que beijou Kikyou por raiva de mim, por que ele me viu conversando com Kouga no mesmo dia.

TROUCH.

---Sério Sango! Você vai gastar mais pagando o que quebrou do que com a arrumação!

---Ele o que?!

---O que eu falei...

---E você? – a olhei incrédula. Ela não podia achar que eu ia perdoar assim, fácil!

---Eu quase chutei ele!

---Por que? Ele não pediu desculpa? Aquele viado ainda achou que tava com a razão? Eu vou...

---Não... Ele até tentou, mas... Sango ele estava fazendo a cara do Pink!

Ela me olhou afetada.

---O seu cachorro?

---È... Eu ia perdoar se esperasse ele pedisse... E eu não posso! Inuyasha, nunca mais!

---Se você está dizendo...

---Sim...

Eu estava decidida... Inuyasha nunca mais! Ele que fosse se agarrar com a prima ladra de noivos... Ou melhor...

Ele que fique broxa!

* * *

---Kagome...

Auuuuuuuuuum...

---Kagome...

Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum...

---Kagome...

---O que foi merda?!

---Shiiiiiii.

Será que jogar um padre da escada é pecado?

---A gente precisa conversar.

---Ah, e você achou que o melhor lugar era em cima do altar no casamento da Rin?

---Foi o único que você ficou perto de mim.

---E por obrigação.

Ele suspirou. E eu? Que chorei o Atlântico por ele?

Grrr. Só de lembrar eu quero que ele sofra três vezes mais!

Tá, não quero... Mas quero que ele pague pelo menos um pouquinho!

---Kagome, pare com isso... A gente precisa resolver isso... Já são dois meses.

---Tudo foi muito bem resolvido quando você resolveu se atracar com aquela... Você entendeu.

---Eu fiquei cego quando vi você com Kouga...

---É aí só enxergou Kikyou na sua frente? Me poupa Inuyasha...

---Ka...

Finalmente alguém deu um empurrãozinho e eu fui salva pela marcha nupcial.

Rin entrava linda, com um sorriso radiante e... Pasmei!

Sesshoumaru também sorria!

Corram! O teto vai desabar, vai chover canivete... É o fim do mundo!

---Sim... – ouvi Rin dizer e comecei a sentir as lágrimas.

Não, eu não vou chorar...

Cisco maldito!

---Sim... – Sesshoumaru respondeu logo depois.

Ah, cara... Hunf, hunf... Eu quero casar também!

Casamento é um lugar horrendo, pior que a Transilvânia, se você foi traída pelo seu noivo...

Ah... Agora mais do que nunca... Vô chorar, cara!

* * *

Eu não queria... Juro que não queria.

Mas era impossível ficar andando por aquela festa e não procurar por Inuyasha.

O que ele estava fazendo? Onde? Com quem? Será que estava com Kikyou?

Argh, sai da minha cabeça desgraça!

Ahá! Achei!

Onde está Sango quando tem que controlar meus impulsos?

Se agarrando com Miroku, com certeza!

Fui andando discretamente, ou o mais perto disso possível pra mim, e fiquei estrategicamente atrás da pilastra. Aqui eu podia ouvir ele conversando com um outro cara.

Que... Putz! Que moreno!

Acho que eu tenho uma certa queda com cara morenos de olhos azuis...

---Você conhece ela?

---Ela quem? – ouvi a voz de Inuyasha. Ai ai...

---A madrinha que estava do seu lado no casamento...

Uia! Sou eu!

---Conheço...

---Muito gostosinha, hein.

Pude ver Inuyasha levantar uma sobrancelha... HUA HUA HUA A vingança é doce... Muito doce!

---Interessado? – o moreno riu.

---Totalmente... Sabe o nome?

---Minha noiva.

É O QUE?

---Ah, cara... Desculpa, não sabia...

Ah não... Ah não... Ah não...

Nem pensar que eu ia deixar ele fazer aquilo!

Como ele podia? Que raiva!

Sai de meu esconderijo ultra secreto e...

---Desculpe... – olhei para o moreno depois de esbarrar "acidentalmente" nele.

---Foi um prazer... – ele falou baixo.

Toma essa Inuyasha!

Olhei sorrindo e pelo canto do olho vi Inuyasha olhar de mim para o moreno... Do moreno pra mim... E de mim para o moreno... E do moreno pra mim... E... Ai que saco!

---Onde estava Kagome? – levantei uma sobrancelha e o olhei.

---Por que quer saber? _Não _é mais meu noivo Inuyasha.

Quase gritei a última frase.

---Não é? – o moreno olhou para Inuyasha que resmungou alguma coisa.

Seria muito estranho se eu começasse a rir agora?

---Prazer... Kagome Higurashi.

---Bankotsu Ytatsu... – ele disse beijando a minha mão e me olhando sugestivamente.

Ui... Calma aê! Ytatsu?

---Ytatsu?

---Sou primo da noiva...

Como elas me esconderam um primo gostoso durante tanto tempo?

Maldade isso, cara...

---Eu sou melhor amiga...

---Vou ter uma conversa com minhas primas... Como não conheci você antes? – sorri dando a maior bola.

---Kagome podemos conversar? – Inuyasha parecia irritado. Dane-se! Eu ia abrir a boca, mas ai ele me pegou pelo braço – Agora.

Ui, que assim eu estremeço toda...

Peraí... Não... É... Seu machista idiota!

---O que foi isso com Bankotsu?

---Han...Uma conversa?

---Não estou brincando Kagome. – o tom dele era de ameaça.

Há, foi-se o tempo que eu me importava com isso.

---E eu estou?

---Pare de me torturar... Já estou sofrendo o bastante longe de você.

Ele que ache que eu...

Hã?

Ah não... Me xinga, briga comigo... Agarra a Kikyou... Ou melhor, não, não agarra... Faz qualquer coisa (que não envolva outra mulher)... Mas não me faz amolecer desse jeito!

---Inuyasha... Eu...

---Não Kagome... – ele chegou perto e eu já estava que nem manteiga – Você também me quer... Eu sei que sim... Por que a gente não conversa e se resolve de uma vez?

Ele mexia o corpo perigosamente perto do meu... E eu já tinha ido parar em Marte de tão quente que me sentia.

Me beija logo droga!

---Kagome, a gente merece isso e...

---Se você não me beijar agora... Eu vou voltar a pensar e...

Ele me beijou. Wou meu God! Como senti falta disso!

Ele me encostou na parede e... Não sei como definir! Ele beija mooito bem! È quase um perigo público o beijo desse garoto... As mãos... O cabelo... O corpo...

Ai, prendam Inuyasha antes que EU seja presa por atentado violento de quarto grau ao pudor!

---Kagome... – ele estava ofegante, e eu só conseguia pensar em como isso era... Excitante. – Isso quer dizer que estamos juntos de novo?

---Isso quer dizer que é pra você aproveitar enquanto eu ainda estou fora de mim...

E dessa vez eu o agarrei. Passei as mãos pelos ombros largos que me deixam louca, ainda mais naquele terno. Pai amado, o que é Inuyasha de terno? As mãos dele andavam pelo meu corpo, com familiaridade. Ele colocou as mãos nas laterais do meu quadril e empurrou seu corpo no meu e... Nossa!

Isso é o...?

OMG!

---Inuyasha... – respirando fundo Kagome... Respirando fundo – Inuyasha... – ele me olhava esperando eu dizer alguma coisa – Separa um pouquinho se não eu não vou conseguir pensar...

Ele riu.

Ele riu, aquele sorriso lindo!

Virei pamonha.

---A intenção é não te deixar pensar... – ele mexeu o quadril no meu.

Que isso gente!

---Ta indo no caminho certo...

---Que bom.

Eu já sentia boca dele na minha. Juro que sentia. Mas então, minha vida volta ao normal e...

---Inu! Inu, cadê você?

Eu e Inuyasha nos olhamos e eu estreitei os olhos. Empurrei Inuyasha com toda força que tinha e ele chegou pra trás.

É claro que aquela grasna tinha que atrapalhar...

---Kagome...

---Vai atrás dela, _Inu_...

Que ódio! Eu sou a criatura mais idiota da face da Terra...

Cara... Eu só faço merda!

* * *

Eu tentava não tropeçar com a vista embaçada...

As lágrimas se acumulavam, mas diabo! Não vai cair uma! Não mais por aquele idiota!

---Desculpe... Kagome? – olhei pra cima e os olhos azuis piscaram confusos – Está chorando? O que houve, flor?

---Obrigada Bankotsu, mas não houve nada... Se me der licença...

---Não mesmo... Venha, vou te tirar daqui.

Eu queria ficar sozinha, mas do jeito que estou... Aceitaria ajuda de qualquer pessoa no mundo.

Tirando Inuyasha e Kikyou, claro.

---O que você tem, flor? – só ai que eu reparei que estava soluçando baixo – Deixa... Não precisa dizer o que você tem... Só precisa disso.

Ele me abraçou...

Eu não sabia que num momento desse um abraço ia ajudar tanto. Mesmo sendo de um desconhecido como Bankotsu... Mesmo não sendo de Inuyasha.

Ai Kagome, num tinha jeito pior de terminar o dia não?

---Obrigada... – consegui dizer quando os soluços pararam

---Não por isso... – e nossa... Ele tem o sorriso muito bonito.

---Acho que vou indo... Não tenho mais o que fazer aqui.

---Nem vai esperar o buquê? – eu quase ri... Quase.

---Não... Estou cansada, e muito envergonhada de ter feito você passar por isso...

---Não fique... Secar as lágrimas de uma mulher é quase... Uma honra.

Essas coisas são cafonas, mas realmente lindas quando alguém diz pra você.

Mas não, eu tinha que me apaixonar por um ogro!

---Obrigada... Estou realmente melhor – sorri e me levantei.

---Me dá pelo menos o seu telefone...

---Olha Bankotsu, eu não sei se...

---Estou oferecendo amizade Kagome... – ele deu um sorrisinho – Um ombro pra chorar quando você precisar.

Como não dar o telefone a um cara desses?

---Pode ter certeza que eu vou te ligar.

E sem querer, eu esperava que isso fosse verdade...

* * *

**-x- Aline L. -x- :** Sério que gostou? Eu realmente quis sair da rotina, e acho que consegui ne? ^^ Na verdade eu nem pensei muito nesse lance do anel rs... Talvez por que se ela fosse falar com ele sobre o anel, eu ia acabar escrevendo eles fazendo as pazes uahuahauh É ele não confiou, e vai pagar um pouquinho por isso, mas como dizem, o tempo cura tudo neh? rs E Twilight... Bem, eu estou escrevendo uma fic sobre eles, vai ser a segunda, pq uma eu já postei... Mas nem sei... Vo ver se amadureço melhor a idéia.. Beijooos

**Lory Higurashi :** É... Mais mesmo ele ter visto o abraço com o Kouga, mesmo eu tendo escrito a fic e sabendo que isso tinha que acontecer pro decorrer dela... Bem, ele tinha que ter conversado antes de tudo neh? uahuahauh Bem, ai está a continuação! Beijos

**Aiko Toshio:** Realmente, dá uma raiva dele neh? Mas ta na hora dele provar do próprio veneno (mesmo que o Inu do anime não seja o mesmo Inu da minha fic rs). E a Ká, como você viu nesse, num resistiu tão bem neh? uahuahauh Beijos

**carolshoxa:** Ai está a continuação! Espero que tenha gostado! E vamos ver o que ele vai fazer pra tentar conquistar a Ka de novo !!:] beijoos

**Kagome e inuyasha:** Nossa, você já esteve dos dois lados da situação... Deve ter sido bem difícil neh? Tomara que tudo tenha se resolvido! ^^ Ai está a continuação! Beijos

**Nai:** Ah, eu tava louca pra escrever a Kagome fazer algo assim... Ainda mais que esses dias eu tava vendo o filme um de Inuyasha... Tem uma hora que ele vai atrás da Kikyou e eu comecei a lembrar de todas as vezes que ele fez isso e deixou a Ka... Nossa, tava precisando que ela desse um fora nele uahuahauhauha Siiim... Ai está o casamento e o que aconteceu nele! Beijooos

**Nakashima Ayumu:** Ai está mais um cap!! Gostei de saber que a minha fic te faz rir, sempre achei que não ia me dar muito bem com comédia, mas pelo que vocês me falam eu até que to conseguindo neh? ^^ Vamos ver o que vai acontecer depois disso ! beijoos

**Nakashima :** Ah eu também não resistiria ao Inu!! HAHA Mas (por mais que eu tenha escrito ¬¬) eu acho que ela ta certa, pq ele devia ter ido conversar com ela, não se agarrar com a Kikyou.. Mas vamos ver como eles se desenrolam neh? beijoos


	15. Intrigas

Depois do carnaval aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo!! ^^

Espero que o carnaval de vocês tenha sido tão bom quanto o meu!! E que gostem desse capítulo... Apesar do que final... Juro que recompenso no próximo!!

Boa leitura!

Agradecimentos à

_nakashima ayumu_, **Nai**, _Mari-Bell_, **Gheisinha Kinomoto**, _shirlaine_, **Aiko Toshio**, _sophie-sama_, **Nakashima**, _Ariii_,** Aricele**.

E a uma leitora que mandou mas não deixou o nome... Desconfio de quem seja, mas como não tenho certeza melhor não falar...

* * *

---_Espero que esteja te fazendo bem..._

---Sua amizade tem sido realmente importante Ban...

Nós rimos. Como sempre...

Bankotsu realmente ligou e agora já é a terceira semana que nos falamos. Sempre por telefone.

Ele era divertido e me fazia rir.

Por que meu pai num me fez noiva dele? Merda de destino que conspira contra mim!

Bankotsu era divertido, me fazia rir... Mas quando eu desligava o telefone eu via aquela caixinha roxa e... Bem... Não tinha mais nada que me fizesse rir.

---_E quando vamos sair?_

---Ai... Eu não to com vibe pra isso...

_---Ah, vai Kagome! Deixar de ser velha!_

---Pra onde a gente iria?

_---Num sei... Cinema?_

---Ah não! Muito comum!

_---Parque aquático?_

---Não... Muito... Molhado. – ele riu. Até eu riria de mim nesse momento.

_---Hum... Já sei! Vamos fazer uma escalada?_

Epa...

---Escalada?

_---É! No Fox! Não é tão alto... Você iria adorar!_

Mastiguei um pouco a idéia... Escalar... É, seria uma boa!

E o Fox nem é tão alto assim...

Tá, é alto pra cacete... Mas eu to afim!

---Ok, eu topo!

* * *

O que eu tinha na cabeça pra aceitar vim pra cá?

Nada!

Eu não tenho nada na cabeça!

Por que até se eu tivesse merda, não teria aceitado!

---Kagome, vamos!

---Está pedindo rapidez para uma pessoa que tem dois pés esquerdos Ban!

Sango me paga! Eu vou derrubar ela lá de cima... Ela vai ver só!

---Miroku! Me carrega? – ele me olhou e riu.

---Maninha do meu coração... Quando alguém aceita escalar uma montanha... É para escalar e não ser carregada...

Hunf... Ah, vô chorar cara!

---Vem Kagome, eu te ajudo...

Peguei a mão de Bankotsu e inesperadamente, pra mim, nós alcançamos Miroku e Sango.

---Ainda falta muito?

---Falta...

5 minutos depois...

---Já estamos chegando?

---Não...

Mais 5 minutos depois...

---Quanto falta ainda?

---O mesmo de 5 minutos atrás, Kagome!

2 minutos depois...

---Vamos sentar? To com sede! Quero comer! To com calor!

---KAGOME!

Uia! Esses três não tem coração não?

---Ou você cala a boca, ou eu te amarro e te deixo aí para as raposas!

Sango é má! Muito má!

---Tem raposas aqui? – Sango girou os olhos.

---Monte Fox... Raposas – ela ficava girando o dedão e o indicador. – Agora vamos! Já vai dar meio dia e falta alguns quilômetros pro topo.

---Quilômetros?

Ah, vô chorar cara!

* * *

Eu já podia ouvir a marcha fúnebre... Eu vi os urubus me rondando e olhando quase falando "cai logo, desgraça"...

Eu só queria poder dizer a minha mãe e ao meu pai que, apesar de tudo, eu os amo...

---Chegamos!

Eu já vejo a luz...

Chegamos?

---Ai Deus! Muito obrigada!

Sango começou a rir. Mas cara, era sério, eu já estava quase beijando aquele chão e o proclamando sagrado!

---E então, vamos cair?

Jesus, Maria, José, Salomão, São Pedro, São João... E tudo o que é mais sagrado!

O que é Bankotsu de sunga azul?

---Vai ficar aí babando Kagome?

---Para, Sango!

---Ah Ká! Meu primo é um gato! E você já ta ai há quase três meses sem ninguém... Aproveita... Tenho certeza que ele ta caidinho!

---E vocês ai? Não vão entrar? – olhei para Bankotsu.

Ele realmente é um gato! E realmente parece querer algo comigo... E o melhor, tem sido um ótimo amigo... Será?

---Vamos Kagome! – Sango gritou antes de se jogar na lagoa... Lago... Sei lá, nunca soube a diferença de um pro outro. – Vocês combinaram? – Sango e Miroku começaram a rir.

Que culpa tenho eu se Bankotsu resolveu vir com uma sunga da cor do meu biquíni?

---A gente combina em tudo, priminha... – Bankotsu riu e Sango me deu um olhar super sugestivo, e nada discreto.

Fiquei vermelha da cabeça aos pés.

Pulei na água atrás deles. Pisando com medo de tudo fui andando até onde estava Bankotsu... A água bate embaixo do meu peito, mas do jeito que eu sou... Bem, melhor não arriscar.

---Opa! – senti as mãos de Bankotsu na minha cintura – Você sempre cai quando está perto de mim, hein...

Eu podia dar mole legal agora... Mas eu sempre penso na poia do Inuyasha nessas horas...

---Fala aí, pessoal!

Ai, chega escuto a voz dele...

Nossa, eu consigo até ver o Inuyasha...

Até nas minhas imaginações a Kikyou ta grudada nele... Ai tristeza...

---Estão aqui a muito tempo?

Eiiii! Ele ta aqui mesmo!

---Quem chamou esses dois?! – todos se viraram pra mim. Miroku afundou e eu quase fui até lá para afogá-lo. – Estou indo.

---Kagome! – Sango veio atrás de mim – Para com isso... Fingi que eles nem estão aqui.

---Sango, se eu soubesse que eles viriam eu nem teria vindo...

---Deixa Sango... Eu falo com ela.

Sango deu de ombros e Bankotsu passou a mão pela minha cintura me levando pra sentar perto da beira do "pequeno monte".

Será que se eu jogar a Kikyou daqui ela morre?

Se quebrar as pernas pra mim já ta bom.

---Kagome... Não vale a pena perder isso tudo – apontou pra vista. Que era realmente maravilhosa – Por causa deles...

---Ban... É que... Ainda dói tanto...

Bankotsu passou o braço pelos meus ombros, e eu me perguntava o por que de falar isso pra ele. Acho que confio mais em Bankotsu do que imaginava.

---Eu sei... Mas deixar de viver por causa disso é burrice...

---Eu sei... Mas o que eu posso fazer? Já vai fazer três meses e não passa... Não diminui. – ele me apertou mais quando suspirei – Eu me sinto tão sozinha...

---Você pode mudar de estratégia... – o olhei sem entender – Procurar ajuda em outra pessoa...

Eu estava entendendo o que ele queria dizer. Mas eu realmente não estava preparada pra ficar com outra pessoa... E machucar Bankotsu estava fora de cogitação.

---Ban...

---Me deixa te ajudar Kagome...

---Eu não posso... Eu não sei se vai dar certo e não quero machucar ninguém, principalmente se esse alguém for você. – ele sorriu.

---Você não está pedindo nada e nem eu estou te pressionando a nada. Eu sei onde estou entrando... E eu quero arriscar.

Bankotsu era a melhor criatura que eu conheci em toda minha vida. Mas...

---Por você. Eu pulo de cabeça se você deixar.

Eu suspirei e fechei os olhos. Eu não ia conseguir dizer não depois dessa frase. Eu também queria tentar, tirar essa dor e esquecer Inuyasha. Senti ele se aproximar e continuei com os olhos fechados esperando.

Senti os lábios quentes de Bankotsu. Era um beijo cálido, calmo, na defensiva. Um esperando a reação do outro. E mesmo sendo bom, eu não sentia as borboletas no estomago, nem esqueci até do meu nome.

Na verdade eu estava muito atenta as coisas ao meu redor.

---KAGOME!

Eu levantei num pulo, e Bankotsu suspirou levantando logo depois. Inuyasha vinha mais vermelho que sua sunga em nossa direção, enquanto Sango e Miroku se entreolhavam beeem mais atrás.

Eles deixariam Inuyasha me matar?

---O que pensa que está fazendo?

Eu estava desconcertada e nem sabia o por que. Era como se ele tivesse me pegado no flagra...

---Beijando na boca, já ouviu falar?

O Bankotsu já viu o tamanho do braço do Inuyasha?

---E se nos der licença...

Acho que não...

---Eu não falei com você ô Rapunzel.

Bankotsu riu e se virou um pouco pra trás e mais rápido do que eu pude ver ele voltou pra frente acertando Inuyasha, que deu alguns passos pra trás, olhando tão incrédulo quanto eu para Bankotsu.

Ah não... De novo isso?

Inuyasha voou pra cima de Bankotsu e o circo tava armado. Os dois rolavam pelo chão e eu só conseguia ver um borrão azul e outro vermelho.

---Miroku! Faça alguma coisa!

---Eu? – ele olhou para a massa que se engalfinhava no chão – E ME machucar? Nem pensar...

---Miroku! – olhei para Sango pedindo ajuda mais ela apenas deu de ombros.

Alguém, além de mim, se importa com esses dois rolando pelo chão?

---Dá pra você pedir pro seu _amiguinho_ largar o meu namorado?

Tem gente que pede né?

---Para de cacarejar aí e me ajuda a separar esses dois!

---Você sempre mete os outros em encrenca né garota?

---Kikyou... Acho melhor você me ajudar calada...

---E quem é você pra...

POW.

Ela estava implorando por isso!

---Kagome! – Sango e Miroku voltaram e ficaram perto de mim. Olharam para Kikyou no chão. – Amiga, onde aprendeu a bater assim?

---Na hora da raiva... – dei de ombros. Cheguei perto dos dois idiotas que brigavam.

Ai... Vo abrir uma creche, por que o que dá de criança na minha vida...

---PAREM OS DOIS!

Fui prontamente ignorada...¬¬

---Ká...

---Eu sei o que vai fazer eles pararem Sango... – voltei a atenção a eles – OU vocês param agora OU eu teria pena do carro de vocês...

Os dois pararam numa posição que, se não fosse tão trágico, seria cômica.

---Kagome – disseram os dois se levantando e logo depois se fulminando com o olhar.

---Bankotsu, me admira você ficar rolando que nem um pivete pelo chão... Mas tudo bem, a culpa foi do Inuyasha.

Bankotsu sorriu e Inuyasha ficou meio O.O.

---O que? Minha culpa? Você que se atraca com ele e...

---E o que você tem a ver com isso? Se eu quisesse fazer sexo selvagem com Bankotsu aqui você não teria nada a ver!

Er... Acho que não era necessário falar isso...

Miroku me olhava perdido, Sango vermelha, Bankotsu sonhava acordado e Inuyasha parecia que ia me jogar ali de cima.

---O que você...

---Em resumo... Vai cuidar da sua _namorada_ e me esquece, ok? Por que foi isso que eu fiz com você...

Peguei a mão de Bankotsu e saí em direção as minhas roupas.

Hunf... E pensar que eu tinha subido aquilo tudo, quase morrido, pra ouvir aquilo...

Mas só o soco que eu dei naquela gralha já valeu... Eu subiria o Everest pra isso!

* * *

Oficialmente quatro meses sem Inuyasha...

E três semanas com Bankotsu...

E eu continuo na mesma fossa... Claro que não quando estou do lado de Bankotsu...

Mas pelo menos as pessoas não podiam dizer que eu não estava tentando seguir em frente.

Meu pai me olhava ainda achando que a qualquer momento eu podia dar uma de doida e me afogar na piscina. Minha mãe tentava falar com meu tio, filho da mãe que tinha dado vida a Kikyou, mas não conseguia... Ao que parecia tinha esquecido a filha aqui e se mandado com uma garota mais nova que a filha pra Miami.

Isso explica o trauma de Kikyou...

Mas não explica ela ter roubado o MEU noivo... Ou ex, tanto faz.

---Kagome, o Inu...

---Não.

---Ka...

---Ãhã.

---Mas filha...

---Chega. Eu não quero ouvir falar de nada que tenha a ver com aquela... Praga.

Meu pai suspirou cansado.

Quem devia estar cansada era eu! Todo dia de manhã era a mesma coisa!

---Então querida... – essa era a parte em que minha mãe tentava abstrair o ambiente – O que vai querer fazer no seu aniversario?

Aniversario? Em que mês estamos?

---Não vai dizer que esqueceu que é seu aniversário esse mês! Querida, você anda tão desligada...

---Nem me toquei que estamos em outubro mamãe... – pensei um pouco. Desde janeiro tanta coisa tinha acontecido, não me admira ter esquecido.

---E então? Uma festa? Sair com os amigos? O que vai querer?

Saiu como se eu tivesse pensado naquilo durante dias.

---Uma viajem!

---Uma viajem? – os dois perguntaram juntos.

---É... Uma viajem... – eu já estava sorrindo, degustando a idéia. Sair daqui... Ficar longe de Inuyasha!

---Ótimo, pra onde iríamos?

Qual foi o da parada aí?

---Oh não... Pra onde EU vou. Singular. Só Kagome Higurashi.

---Ah não Kagome... Ainda é muito nova pra viajar sozinha querida...

---Pai eu vou fazer 18 anos! Quero algo diferente... E viajar, _sozinha_, seria o máximo!

---Ah, Matsuya... Deixe Kagome ir... Podemos pensar em um lugar juntos, e ela conhecer novos países seria muito bom... Logo vai ter que fazer faculdade, e se não quiser ficar aqui na UVH, como Miroku, vai ter que saber se virar um pouco sozinha não?

Eu já sorria radiante, sabendo que minha mãe tinha ganhado essa parada!

Agora... Pra onde ir?

* * *

---Rin ainda não voltou? A lua de mel deve estar sendo muito boa então...

---_Estamos falando de Sesshoumaru, querida... Como a lua de mel poderia ser ruim?_

Eu gargalhei e Sango me seguiu.

---Mas, escuta aí... Não acredita o que vou fazer no meu aniversario!

_---Pensei até que tinha esquecido de me chamar... Quando vai ser a festinha?_

---Não vai ter festinha Sango!

_---Não? Então, vamos sair?_

---Não... Eu vou viajar! Não é o máximo?

Tive que tirar o telefone do ouvido.

Sango tem um grito fino!

_---Que máximo amiga! Pra onde você vai?_

---Ainda não sei... Bem, claro que vai ter um almoço aqui em casa, mas nada demais... Só vocês mesmo... E depois eu saio pro outro lado do mundo!

_---Isso amiga! Vai e pega vários gatinhos estrangeiros!_

---Você só pensa nisso Sango?

_---Não... Penso no seu irmão também!_

* * *

Estava saindo da escola com Sango e Kouga. Ele havia aceitado tão bem que agora éramos amigos.

Então eu vi a cabeleira prateada no portão da escola. Meu coração logo deu sinal de vida e parecia que ele não batia a algum tempo.

Sango deu um sorriso amarelo e Kouga beijou minha testa dando thau. Pedir pra ele me acompanhar até Inuyasha também era pedir demais. Suspirei e fui como se ele não estivesse ali.

Talvez ele nem me chamasse...

---Kagome.

Vã esperança u.u

---Veio brigar comigo de novo Inuyasha?

---Não... Na verdade... Eu vim pedir desculpas.

---Pelo que exatamente? Eu posso listar uma meia dúzia de coisa que...

---Não vamos começar Kagome... – ele falava num tom cansado. Talvez realmente não quisesse brigar. Mas então, o que ele tinha ido fazer ali?

---Ok... Pode falar.

---Esse não é o melhor lugar... – deu um sorriso triste e meu coração acelerou – Mas, acho que agora isso não importa muito né? De qualquer forma... Eu acho que devo te falar isso: Eu não estou com Kikyou. Nem conseguiria pensando em você...

---Inuyasha eu não sei...

---Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu não fiz pra te magoar de propósito... Eu sou um idiota e quando vi você com Kouga fiquei... Eu só queria que não acabássemos passando do mesmo lado na rua e agíssemos como desconhecidos.

---Ok... Nós podemos ser amigos. – tentei sorrir.

---Eu disse que não queria que fingir não te conhecer... Mas amigos, eu acho meio difícil Kagome... – ele deu o mesmo sorriso triste.

Eu estou doida pra abraçar esse garoto e dizer pra ele não desistir de mim...

Mas fui eu que mandei ele esquecer...

---Bem era isso...

---Inuyasha...

---Thau Kagome.

Ver ele sair andando com aquele sorriso triste, conseguiu ser pior do que vê-lo beijando Kikyou... Só quando começou a ventar gelado e forte foi que reparei que estava ali parada, sozinha a um tempo.

Olhei pro céu e vi as nuvens escuras se formando...

Um clima idêntico a como eu estava me sentindo.


	16. Aniversario

**Tenho um palpite de que vão gostar do final do capítulo.. ^^**

* * *

Acordei com o barulho da chuva na janela.

Meu aniversário é na primavera e justo hoje... Tipo, HOJE... Resolve chover como se tivesse alguém jogando água com um balde.

É, hoje é o meu aniversário!

Levantei, tomei banho, escovei os dentes, me vesti e nada de diferente. Quando eu ia começar a sentir que tenho 18 anos?

Que sou maior de idade e posso ser presa?

Talvez eu devesse matar alguém... Será que Kikyou ainda estava dormindo?

---SURPRESA!

Sorri vendo uma mesa linda de café da manhã. Com tudo o que eu gosto desde criança.

---Querida... Feliz aniversário!

---Obrigada mamãe...

---Parabéns, meu bem! – meu pai me agarrou.

Era sempre a mesma coisa. Ele sempre me agarrava e passava meia hora chorando dizendo que a garotinha dele cresceu, se _tornaria um dia_ uma mulher, mas que sempre seria a garotinha dele... Ai...

---Minha menininha está crescendo... Dezoito anos! Daqui a um tempo vai ser uma mulher! Uma mulher! Mas sabe que sempre vai ser a garotinha do papai certo?

---Sei pai... Mas... Tá difícil respirar aqui.

---Larga ela pai! Quero dar os parabéns pra minha irmã! – fui sorrindo para os braços abertos de Miroku – Ah... E pensar que era um montinho de carne molenga que ficava tirando a atenção dos meus pais de mim!

---Miroku!

---Mas ela era mãe! – eu ri.

---Tudo bem... Amo muito vocês também... Mas estou com fome e não consigo tirar os olhos dessa mesa! Posso comer?

Fomos para a mesa e passei uma manhã super agradável perto dos meus pais e de Miroku. Mas feliz ainda de que Kikyou ainda não tinha dado as caras hoje!

* * *

---Abre. – olhei o embrulho nas mãos de Bankotsu.

Ai Jesus... Me ajuda a não querer jogar isso nele!

Abri, olhando meio que desconfiada. Mas era uma Box com os livros que eu estava doida pra ter. Tipo, o máximo!

---Ban! Ual! Ban... Obrigada! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

---Eu sabia que você ia gostar. – sorriu convencido enquanto eu olhava concentrada nos meus novos bebês. – Não mereço nem um beijo de agradecimento?

Não... Bankotsu, você não sabe fazer a carinha de cachorro pidão do Inuyasha... Então...

Não tenta!

Mas ele tinha me dado os livros e caramba... Merecia!

Sorri e o abracei pelo pescoço segurando os livros com o outro braço.

Nada de muitos contatos... E ele sabia que aquele nosso... Casinho estava acabando...

Ou pelo menos, deveria saber...

---Então thau senhor... – aquela voz me fez parar o beijo. Olhei para a direção e meu pai e Inuyasha olhavam para mim e Bankotsu, que ainda tinha os braços em minha cintura. Inuyasha desviou o olhar – Thau senhor Higurashi...

---Thau, Inuyasha... Te espero no almoço... – Inuyasha assentiu e saiu, sem olhar de novo pra mim. Me soltei de Bankotsu e meu pai saiu da sala suspirando.

---Kagome, vai se arrumar!

---Eu já vou indo Ká... – olhei e assenti para Bankotsu. Graças a Deus ele já estava indo – Te vejo no almoço. – me deu um selinho e saiu.

---Mãe, é só um almoço! No máximo os pais de Sango vem... – não queria começar a me arrumar agora.

Minha mãe olhou para o chão e... Oh não! Não, não... Ela não fez isso!

---O almoço vai ser aqui né mãe? Somente, Sango, Bankotsu e no máximo Rin, Sesshoumaru e os pais certo?

---Kagome querida... Nós pensamos em...

---Hime, vamos! As pessoas já estão começando a ir para o salão multiuso...

O que as pessoas vão fazer no salão multiuso no dia do meu aniversário?

Dã... Vão...

O.O

SALÃO MULTIUSO?

---Mãe, fala que vai ter um show no salão... Fala qualquer coisa, menos que é o almoço do meu aniversário!

---Bem, vai ter um show... Mas também é o almoço do seu aniversário...

---Mãe!

---Querida, você disse que queria um almoço... Então nós pensamos...

---Em transformar meu aniversário em exposição política!

---Kagome!

---Vocês sabiam que eu não queria!

---Mas agora meia cidade já está lá... Então vai se arrumar...

---Eu não vou! – meu pai suspirou muito calmo. E isso me assustou.

---Ou vai, ou fica sem viajem.

---Isso é injusto! Isso é chantagem!

---Exato. Agora vai se arrumar.

Subi as escadas quase quebrando cada degrau... Ou os meus pés... Tanto faz.

Talvez se eu demorasse eles achassem que eu me afoguei na banheira...

Ou talvez resolvessem me dar banho.

Suspirei. Essa você perdeu Kagome.

* * *

Estávamos na sobremesa e eu ainda não acreditava que aquelas mesas gigantescas, com todas as pessoas que eu NÃO conheço da cidade estavam comendo o almoço do MEU aniversário.

Até meu professor de física estava ali!

E ele seria a última pessoa que eu chamaria pra um aniversario meu!

---E você dizendo que ia ser só um almocinho...

---Mas eu achei que era Rin...

---E eu vim com essa roupa... Eu quero te matar Kagome.

A olhei. Ela estava linda! Radiante depois de voltar de lua de mel... Qual era o problema do pobre do vestido, coitado?

Eu estava quase vomitando no prato com Rin e Sesshoumaru de um lado e Miroku e Sango do outro. Um casal recém casado e o outro recém noivo.

Eu quero morrer!

Meu pai se levantou e bateu o garfo numa taça. Ele iria fazer um discurso.

Eu preciso morrer!

---Meus caros cidadãos de Village Hills, estamos aqui comemorando o décimo oitavo aniversário da minha filha, Kagome. – todos bateram palmas enquanto eu ficava roxa na cadeira – E estamos muito agradecidos que tenham vindo dividir essa alegria conosco – minha mãe sorria concordando.

Hunf... Como se alguém fosse perder a boca livre!

---Que entre o bolo...

Bolo? Que bolo?

A ta... Aquele prédio vindo ali é um bolo. Se não me dissessem eu nunca adivinharia...

Então começaram a cantar aquela musiquinha irritante de aniversário que eu já ouvi durante dezessete anos da minha vida... Agora dezoito.

Sorri, era irritante, mas era tão legal que eu não precisava fingir um sorriso.

Cortei o bolo... Dei o primeiro pedaço a meus pais... Cantaram aquela outra musiquinha irritante do "puxa saco"... É... Fazer dezoito anos não muda em nada, você continua tendo a mesma festinha de quando você fez um ano.

A chuva tinha parado e eu me vi longe das atenções, achando o momento perfeito pra escapar dali.

Yes! Tá, agora como vou pra minha casa?

...

A quanto tempo eu estava andando? Não sei...

Acho que daqui a pouco eu vejo a Muralha da China...

Meus pés estavam doendo... Estava com sede... Cansada e, acreditem, com fome...

Tinha como essa merda piorar?

TROOOW

Atá... E eu tinha que fazer essa pergunta né?

Valeu Murphy... Deve ser você que ta jogando essa água toda com um balde!

Agora meus pés estavam doendo, estava com sede, cansada com fome e na chuva...

Não, eu não vou perguntar de novo!

Ouvi uma buzina, mas nem olhei.

No máximo o carro ia passar por uma poça e me encher de lama...

---Kagome! – ouvi a voz por entre o som da chuva. – Kagome! O que houve? Entra!

Entrei no carro de... Bem, eu não sabia quando entrei, mas se sabia meu nome, me conhece certo?

---O que está fazendo aqui nessa chuva?

E lá vem Murphy de novo...

---Andando.

---Por que? – ele deve está tendo a confirmação que sou maluca.

---Fugi daquele almoço... Eu... Não vi você lá. – Inuyasha se ajeitou e voltou a dirigir.

---É... Tinha umas coisas... – ele suspirou – Na verdade achei melhor não ir.

Wou... Mas sincero impossível.

---Por que?

---Acho que você não ia gostar de ouvir.

---Ah... Kikyou está lá, certo? – realmente, eu não gostei da resposta.

---Não! Kagome, eu te falei que não tenho nada com ela...Ela que fica me seguindo.

Não é o que ela acha meu caro... Lá em casa você é conhecido como ex noivo de Kagome e atual namorado de Kikyou.

---Eu ouvi meu pai te chamando... Eu vi até seus pais lá... Podia ter ido.

---Bankotsu. – ele disse um pouco com raiva.

---O que tem ele?

---Ele estaria lá... Com você. – o carro parou e ele olhou pra mim – É pedir demais pra mim que eu fique olhando vocês dois como casal feliz.

Oh... Agora ele me pegou de surpresa.

---Hum... Ai. – mordi o lábio com força demais.

---Já chegamos... Acho que a chuva acabou com a luz na cidade.

Olhei pra minha casa toda apagada.

---É... – fui abrindo a porta do carro e ele continuou parado – Não vai entrar? – eu sabia o que ele ia responder – Não Inuyasha, você não vai sair de carro! A chuva piorou muito... Anda, vamos entrar!

Passamos correndo pelo caminho até a porta. Mas mesmo assim ele ficou ensopado e eu... Bem eu já estava completamente molhada mesmo.

---Vamos molhar sua casa toda...

---A única que vai se importar com isso é mamãe... E logo ela manda alguém secar. – fechei a porta começando a tremer pelo frio dentro de casa.

Merda de luz! Merda de aquecedor que não funciona sem luz!

---Você tem que se trocar, está tremendo! – eu ri ouvindo meus dentes batendo.

---Se eu subir, aí sim minha mãe me mata... Vem vamos ver se tem alguém aqui.

Eu peguei a mão dele e comecei a puxá-lo. E nossa...

Esse choque foi frio, ou foi o Inuyasha?

O ouvi suspirar atrás de mim e meu corpo inteiro tremeu...

Ai, ai... Foi o Inuyasha.

Ele tirou a mão da minha, e por um momento eu achei que ele ia sair de perto, mas em vez disso suas mãos começaram a subir pelos meus braços, me arrepiando.

Ai que assim eu enlouqueço de vez!

Eu já respirava com dificuldade e começava a sentir minha cabeça pesar... Eu queria tanto sentir aquele garoto, eu queria tanto que ele me abraçasse...

E por que ele ainda não tinha me beijado?

Eu me virei pra ele e quase caí com o olhar fixo e intenso que ele me lançava. Mas as mãos dele me seguraram pela cintura. O dourado quase como ouro derretido, brilhava mesmo com a pouca luz que vinha do céu encoberto pelas nuvens.

---Kagome... Eu acho que vou te beijar.

Eu quase ri... Quase.

---Se você não me beijar, eu beijo você.

Ele deu um sorriso sacana (lindoo de morrer!) e me deu um puxão...

Ui que assim eu desmonto!

Antes de poder raciocinar, não que eu seja rápida nisso, ainda mais com Inuyasha colado em mim, ele me beijou. Um daqueles beijos desesperados e quentes que me deixam louca.

Eu já me agarrava nele como se fosse um bote salva vidas e eu uma sobrevivente do Titanic...

Isso pra ver o desespero!

Ele começou a dar pequenos passos e eu, sem me desgrudar um milímetro sequer dele, fui andando de costas, ele me prensou na parede e eu quase mandei ele me chamar de lagartixa. Só não fiz por que, nem se a casa começasse a pegar fogo, eu desgrudava daquela boca!

Já não era eu que estava me controlando... Esse garoto tem o dom de me tirar de mim. Mas também quem consegue ficar normal com essas mãos grandes e quentes embaixo de sua blusa? Nem um cubo de gelo ficaria frio nessa situação.

Ele me beijava, mas ainda assim eu podia ver o sorrisinho sacana no rosto dele... A cada beijo, tudo melhorava! Esse garoto é tudo!

Tudo bem que eu estava encharcada, mas não sentia nem um pingo de frio. Na verdade estava tudo quente... Quente demais até... Naquele momento eu reparei que ele estava me puxando, e então vi que estávamos na sala de estar que, aparentemente, estava mais escura com a falta de luz do que o resto da casa.

Deitamos no sofá... Meu cérebro está entorpecido demais pra poder notar que isso deveria ser perigoso. Ali eu já nem sabia mais onde estava a minha blusa, mas sabia onde não queria que a dele estivesse. Então, querendo resolver esse pequeno problema, puxei a camisa dele pra cima. Ele começou a rir, ainda me beijando.

---Isso por que você não gosta de jeito nenhum de mim né? – disse ele usando minha frase do começo dessa história toda. Se ele não fosse ele, o clima teria acabado ali... Mas sabe como é, eu consegui tirar a blusa dele, então o tanquinho num deixou o clima acabar.

---Cala a boca Inuyasha – disse puxando a boca dele de volta pra minha. E o sorriso dele não me incomodou, eu até ri junto.

Ele já estava tendo um papo com a minha calça, creio que estava difícil de tirar, quando a campainha tocou. Eu abri os olhos, mas ele não parou o que estava fazendo, me fazendo fechá-los novamente.

Mas como nada na MINHA vida é perfeito a campainha tocou de novo... E de novo... E mais uma vez... Até que ele deu um grunhido e saiu de cima de mim.

---Eu não acredito nisso! – quase ri... QUASE! O problema é que eu também não estava acreditando.E lá fui eu me levantar, mas fiquei só no "fui" – Deixa... – ele disse rouco vindo pra cima de novo – Não pode ser tão importante assim...

È ne? O que poderia acontecer de tão importante com uma tempestade dos diabos acontecendo lá fora? A cidade inteira sem luz e completamente alagada?

Nada! Com toda certeza não aconteceu NADA!

Puxei ele pelo pescoço de novo. E, graças a tudo que é mais santo, a campainha havia parado de tocar. Ele voltou a ter um papo com minha calça, que, pelo jeito, tinha resolvido ajudá-lo um pouquinho. Mas ainda assim ele não tirou.

Ele começou a dar pequenas mordidas na minha orelha. Preciso dizer que só num derreti por que queria continuar? Claro que não!

---Você vai terminar com ele, não vai? – ele? Ele quem? – Não quero mais ver você com Bankotsu... – a voz dele era tão rouca, que eu me lixei se ele estava impondo algo ou não...

---Vou... Contando que você nem olhe mais para Kikyou... – ele me olhou e sorriu.

---Quem é Kikyou? - eu sorri de volta...

---Sua namorada!

Quase morri do coração! E acho que Inuyasha está na mesma situação... Estávamos tão surpresos com Kikyou e Bankotsu ali que nem nos ligamos em sair daquela... er... situação em que nos encontrávamos.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**-x- Aline L. -x- :** È eu sabia que era você, mas já pensou se eu confundo? Uahauhauh É, e eu nem sei da onde tirei a idéia da escalada... Bem, em questão de Kikyou e Inu... Ela meio que segue ele entende? E eu fiz mais isso pra punir ele... Pow, ele quis beijar ela pra dar o "troco" na Ka, então agüenta as conseqüências! HAHA Bem... Eu quis trazer isso pro mais real possível sabe? Nada de cavalos brancos e coisa e tal... Mas espero que tenha gostado desse "acerto" deles... kissus e até o próximo!

**shirlaine:** Ah, eu tb perdoaria... Um Inu? Hum, já tava perdoado a muito tempo uahuahauha Até o próximo! Kissus

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** Que bom que gostou do cap passado.. É muito bom ler esse tipo de coisas! HAHA.. Bem ai está, e espero que tenha gostado tb! Beeijuu

**Aricele: **Aii está.. Acho que o clima mudou neh? Deixou de ser tenso pra.. Bem.. Você entendeu HU HU HU Te vejo no próximo! Bjuus

**Nai:** Nuss! É pra eu me esconder? HAHA Ainda falta alguns cap pro final.. Até lá pelo menos minha vida está garantida, certo? rs É, tava uma situação complicada no outro cap... Bem, não sei se a atitude que você e a Aline esperavam era essa, mas é o jeito que eu achei que tinha a ver com a fic.. ^^ Espero que tenha gostado! Beijus

**nakashima ayumu : **Ah, eu também me senti realizada escrevendo aquele soco! Ai ai, me senti até mais leve HAHA. Acho que o final desse capitulo compenso o final do capitulo passado neh? ^^ Beijoos e até o próximo!

**Nakashima :** Nossa, todo mundo amou quando eu coloquei a Ka batendo na Kikyou.. Acho que vou fazer isso mais vezes HAHA Obrigada pelos elogios.. Isso realmente é muito importante pra mim! Ai está o cap, e acho que compensa um pouco neh? beijos

**Aiko Toshio: **Ai está as "pazes" deles.. Cada um tem um modo de fazer as pazes neh? HAHA espero que tenha gostado! Beijos

**Coloor . : **Ai que bom que faço você sentir tudo isso com meus capítulo!! ^^ É, eu acho o Ban tudo de bom tb!! Espero que continue gostando da fic!! Beijoos e te espero no próximo!!


	17. Mau entendido

**Correndo aqui.. E antes que me matem, vão saber o por que as coisas tem que acontecer dessa maneira em breve, ok??**

**Estamos chegando ao final minha gente!!**

**Agradecendo a:**

_Nai_, **carolshuxa**, _-x- Aline L -x_-, **Nakashima** , _Mari-Bell _, **Aiko Toshio **, _Aricele_ , **nakashima ayumu** , _Emmi T. Black_.

* * *

---Você some da festa uma chuva dos diabos, com a cidade sem luz, não dá uma explicação e ainda é encontrada DESSE JEITO!?

Ai, eu estou envergonhada, não surda!

Eu jamais me imaginei nessa situação. Estava com a blusa de Inuyasha tentando me esconder... Bem, com minha mãe, meu pai, Bankotsu e Kikyou.

Tinha como pio...

Epa, esquece... Eu sei que tem como!

---Pai...

---E sem contar que foi você que entrou em casa gritando que não queria mais se casar com Inuyasha!

---É, aí mudou de idéia e resolveu ir direto pra lua de mel...

---Cala a boca Kikyou! – ela olhou assustada, já que todos os presentes haviam gritado juntos. Ela se sentou emburrada.

---Mas pai... Eu e Inuyasha... A gente meio que se entendeu.

---Jura? – olhei fulminante praquela grasna.

---E acha que é assim? Kagome, a vida é mais do que isso! Você não pode ficar mudado de idéia sem pensar que isso não acarreta conseqüências.

---Mas agora...

---Agora eu vou ter que conversar com Inu no Taisho.

---Por que? – ouvi pela primeira vez a voz de Inuyasha depois que eles tinham chegado.

---Vocês primeiro não querem noivar, depois decidem que querem... Mas ai, você rapaz, troca minha filha pela prima dela e agora só por que decidem que querem voltar vai ser assim? Não estamos mais falando de negócios Inuyasha... Isso se trata da minha filha.

E ele resolve dar uma de pai preocupado agora?

Justamente quando eu QUERO que ele me jogue em cima de Inuyasha?

---E vocês vão querer mais uma vez mandar em nossas vidas?

---Aparentemente vocês não têm competência para cuidar delas...

* * *

---Você terminou com Bankotsu, Kikyou percebeu que eu quero você e espero que pare de correr atrás de mim, então... Nós realmente voltamos? – Inuyasha sorria de uma forma que eu só podia sorrir também.

---É... Acho que sim...

---Eu só tinha que te agarrar? Se eu soubesse, teria feito isso antes...

Voltou a me abraçar pela cintura e eu o abracei pelo pescoço.

Essa era a melhor parte... Aquela em que eu sabia que ele ia me beijar.

---KAGOME! ENTRA AGORA!

E eu ainda espero pelo dia em que algo vai dar certo pra mim...

---Acho melhor eu ir...

E como sempre, antes de poder sequer pensar em mexer um músculo Inuyasha me beijou, me prensando entre ele e o carro molhado.

Ele adora me prensar... E eu adoro ser prensada por ele!

Ai, que eu já tinha esquecido de como Inuyasha beija bem... Ainda mais levando em conta que eu ainda to com a blusa dele e ele sem ela... Eu adooooro esses quadradinhos da barriga dele!

---EU NÃO VOU CHAMAR DE NOVO!

---Acho melhor eu ir... – disse ofegante. Ele sorriu e me deu um selinho, mas não me soltou – O que? – perguntei rindo.

---Eu te amo.

Oh My God!

Ou eu estava muito enganada ou essa era a primeira vez que Inuyasha dizia que me amava...

Ah, vo chorar cara!

---Inu... – me joguei em cima dele e ele riu me segurando – Eu também te amo... Muito,muito,muito!

---Isso é só o que eu preciso saber pra ir contra qualquer coisa negativa em relação a nós ficarmos juntos...

---Sim... Agora eu sou maior de idade... Já caso sem precisar de autorização... – ele riu alto e eu o acompanhei. – Mas agora eu acho melhor eu entrar...

---Também... Não queremos mais motivos para ficarem contra nós,certo...

---Certo... – nos beijamos de novo... Coisa rápida... Uns dez minutos – Te amo...

---Eu também...

* * *

Acordei com um baque na minha porta.

A casa ta caindo?

---Vamos Kagome, levante-se.

Iiiih, ele ainda ta irritado.

---O que houve? Não são nem seis horas da manhã pai...

---Seu vôo sai as sete e meia... Tem que se arrumar e ainda fazer o check-in.

Meu vôo? Como assim meu vôo?

---Eu vou viajar? – ele me olhou debochado, mas ainda assim sério.

---Não foi esse o presente que pediu?

---Mais... Não... A gente nem tinha comprado a passagem ainda! – olhei a bagagem que meu pai tirava do meu quarto – Vocês fizeram as malas?

---Levante logo Kagome!

---Eu não vou a lugar nenhum até o senhor me explicar o que está acontecendo! – ele suspirou. Por mais sério que estivesse, parecia não estar gostando daquilo também.

---Você vai viajar como queria... E só volta quando eu tiver resolvido tudo com Inu no Taisho.

MAIS É O QUE?

---Você só pode ta brincando! Pai!

---Kagome, entenda o meu lado...

---Entender o seu lado? O senhor me obrigou a noivar e agora que eu quero me manda pro Alasca pra "conversar sobre o assunto"?

---Eu não vou te mandar pro Alasca!

Grande diferença ¬¬

Qualquer lugar é frio sem o seu amor...

Acho que li isso na boléia de um caminhão.

---Ande... E nem adianta reclamar! Sua mãe já está lá embaixo esperando...

Eu tinha vontade de gritar, chorar... Jogar alguma coisa no meu pai ou me jogar pela janela!

Tomei banho e me arrumei o mais devagar possível, ouvindo os gritos do meu pai. Que se dane! Se me atrasar melhor!

Agora... Como avisar para o Inuyasha?

Liguei pro celular dele...

Chamou, chamou, chamou, chamou... E cansou de chamar e foi para recados.

---Inuyasha, é Kagome... Meu pai está me colocando dentro de um avião que eu nem sei pra onde vai... Estou indo obrigada! Espero que converse com ele e com seu pai... Mande eles me trazerem de volta ok? Beijos... E... Te amo.

Saí do quarto com a bagagem de mão.

Ai que raiva! E mais uma vez meu pai se mete na minha vida!

Só que dessa vez ta doendo mais do que na primeira...

Fui ao quarto de Miroku. Ele ainda estava dormindo. Sorri com ele todo espalhado pela cama... Beijei sua testa e deixei um recado, parecido com o que deixei no celular de Inuyasha...

Sai e passei os olhos pelo quarto de Kikyou... Ela não tinha dormido em casa?

Ah, que se dane... Deve ter passado a noite dando pra algum idiota...

Desci e vi meus pais me esperando. Olhei com raiva para eles e minha mãe me olhou ressentida...

Ah, mas ela não estava fazendo nada pra me ajudar... Estou com raiva dela também!

E lá vou eu... Que lugar pode ser pior que o Alasca?

* * *

Depois de horas intermináveis naquele avião eu desci e...

EU ESTOU EM LAS VEGAS!!!!

Eu já disse que amo meu pai hoje?

Quando que eu ia imaginar que ele me mandaria para Las Vegas, com dinheiro em espécie, um cartão com um limite que eu não alcançaria nem em dois anos gastando direto e em um hotel perfeito?

Só faltava o Inuyasha aqui...

Ai sim... Eu estaria no paraíso!

Ouvi o telefone tocar e corri me jogando na cama pra atender. Seria Inuyasha?

---_Good evening, lady. __Kagome, please?_ (Boa noite, senhora. Kagome, por favor?)

_---Kagome speaking. _(Kagome falando)

_---Can you answer the phone? __Hum… Lady Ytatsu, Sango. _(Você atende o telefone? Hum… Senhora Ytatsu, Sango)

_---Could you pass me that line._ (Pode me passar a linha)

_---Ok… One moment. _(Ok… Um momento)

Ouvi o click e logo depois o grito de Sango.

Ela ainda me deixaria surda!

_---Eu não acreditei quando Miroku me disse! Las Vegas! Que sonho!_

---Nem me fale... Cheguei quase agora, nem deu tempo de me instalar... Ou de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Mas nossa... To super animada!

_---Isso mesmo, me mate de inveja sua chata!_ – eu ri – _Mas e aí..._ _Como ficou as coisas ontem? Miroku me contou o que aconteceu com você e Inuyasha... Como você não me conta uma coisas dessas?_

--Calma Sango! Aconteceu... Ele apareceu na rua e me deu um carona... Ai chegamos em casa e quando eu vi já estava sem blusa com ele no sofá.

Sango gargalhava do outro lado da linha.

Pra quem ta de fora deve ser realmente engraçado...

_---Assim que é bom!_

---Sango!

_---O que? Vai me dizer que acha que eu e Miroku não..._

---Ah! Nada de falar disso! Não quero saber o que você faz com meu irmão!

Ficamos conversando por mais um tempo. Depois minha mãe ligou e eu conversei com ela, agradeci meu pai e falei com Miroku também. O que me deixou muuuito preocupada.

---Tem certeza Miroku?

_---Tenho Ká... Ele deve ter ficado resolvendo as coisas com o pai... Mas ele não apareceu na faculdade hoje..._

---Hum... Tudo bem... Depois eu ligo pra ele...

Assim que desliguei o telefone liguei para Inuyasha, mas novamente chamou, ninguém atendeu e eu deixei um recado, dessa vez falando onde eu estava.

Suspirei. Levantei e fui tomar banho e me trocar. Logo teria que sair e jantar no restaurante do hotel...

Amanhã eu ia explorar e utilizar o cartão com limite estratosférico que papai me deu...

* * *

Eu nunca podia imaginar como o pessoal de Las Vegas é tão legal!

Conheci um grupo em férias muito animado da Inglaterra só nessa noite!

Ainda ria das piadas de Cold quando entrei no quarto, animada com o dia seguinte. Tinha marcado um almoço e uma tarde de compras com as meninas. E a noite encontraríamos com os meninos e íamos jogar.

Jogar! Só de pensar eu já vibro!

Vi meu celular na cama e suspirei aliviada. Quando reparei que estava sem ele, pensei que tivesse perdido...

Não que fosse tão ruim... Com meu cartão quase sem limites eu poderia comprar outro por aqui...

Wou! Quinze chamadas perdidas e dois recados...

Apenas uma chamada me interessava... Inuyasha!

O resto eram meus pais preocupados com a minha primeira noite em Las Vegas...

Ninguém mandou me mandar pra cá queridos... HU HU HU

Cliquei para ouvir o primeiro recado...

_---Chegou bem de viajem? Me liga quando chegar ok? Sua amiga ingrata... Vai pra Las Vegas e nem chama... uahauhauhau... Te amo._

Rin era demais cara... E agora a última mais não menos importante...

_---Como você fez isso? Deve estar rindo do idiota aqui né? Não esperou nem um dia para se mandar com... Argh... Eu realmente sou um idiota de ter acreditado em você! Se queria dar o troco, conseguiu! Espero que se divirta muito em __Las Vegas__... _

O. Que. Foi. Isso?

Inuyasha endoideceu de vez?

Só pode né! Como ele manda um recado desses?

Ah, mas ele vai ouvir e ter que pedir desculpas de joelhos!

O celular dele chamou a primeira vez e eu estava disposta a fazê-lo tocar até que Inuyasha me atendesse... Nem que eu tivesse que acordar a casa dos Taisho toda!

---_Alô..._- a voz sonolenta me atendeu. Mas não era a voz que eu esperava.

---Inuyasha?

_---Ele está no banho... _

---Quem está falando? – eu já sentia a raiva fluindo pelo meu sangue.

_---Quem está falando aí? Foi você que ligou..._

---Dá pra responder!

_---Kikyou! Me conhece por acaso?_

Como eu não tinha reconhecido aquela voz de gralha?

Deixei o celular cair desligando.

Ele não podia estar fazendo isso! Não de novo...

Senti as lágrimas queimando meu rosto.

Dessa vez eu não vou te perdoar Inuyasha!


	18. Las Vegas

**É sério, vocês me deram medo com suas reviews... y.y**

**P.S: O próximo é o último!!**

* * *

"Las Vegas é isso... Um milhão de maneiras de ganhar na loteria."

Esse era o slogan que eu via da janela do meu quarto de hotel em todo lugar. Eu tinha desmarcado as coisas com as meninas e estava em meu quarto, suspirando e com uma cara horrível!

Sério, eu sou a única pessoa que consegue juntar as palavras "tédio" e "Las Vegas" na mesma frase ¬¬

Tudo que eu consigo pensar é... Tédio. É simplesmente frustrante e humilhante você ser uma garota de 18 anos em Las Vegas (leia-se LAS VEGAS), numa sexta a noite e não estar fazendo nada. Exato, eu estou aqui olhando para o lindo chão desse quarto, pensando em como eu posso ter chegado a esse estágio de nostalgia...

Ouvi baterem na porta e... Estou sem a mínima vontade de ir abrir.

Será que se eu não atender ele acha que eu me afoguei na banheira?

Bateram de novo... é, acho que não.

Me rastejei até a porta e a abri. As três meninas sorridentes me olharam tipo "de que planeta surgiu isso?"

Realmente, agora eu estou me sentindo MUITO melhor ¬¬

_---What are you doing?_ (O que você está fazendo?)

Olhei para os lados procurando algum tipo de bomba atômica.

--_-Nothing! –_ (nada!)disse tentando me defender. Do que ela está falando?

_---You do not fool me! __What happened?_ – (Você não me engana! O que aconteceu?)

Lizzie falava me olhando como se eu fosse uma aberração...

Bem, eu devia estar parecendo uma aberração

_---Don't lie!_ – (Não minta!)

Eu nem abri a boca!

Suspirei... Eu tava precisando de colo...

_---My... Boyfriend__ betrayed me..._ – (Meu… Namorado me traiu…)

---_What?_ – (O que?)

As três gritaram... Acho que entenderam o por que de eu estar assim...

Lauren se jogou na minha cama.

Se eu achava, agora eu tenho certeza que ela não gosta muito de mim...

_---You're in Las Vegas! __There will be crying for him, are you?!_ – (Você está em Las Vegas! Não vai ficar chorando por ele, vai?) – _Give the change!_ – (Dê o troco!)

Olhei para Lizzie e Lauren buscando alguma ajuda, mas ela pareciam concordar com Camaya…

Eu não sei se podia dar o troco...

Eu amo Inuyasha... Apesar de tudo...

Mas ele estava lá, na cama com Kikyou! E eu estou aqui, em LAS VEGAS e não fiz uma merda sequer!

Quer saber de uma coisa!

Aloprei!

Vou cair na noite e me divertir! Uhul!! Isso aí Kagome, bota pra quebrar!

Levantei e olhei pra elas decidida.

---_Come on!_

...

Acordei e senti um bumbo na minha cabeça.

Ai... Nunca mais coloco uma gota de Jack Daniels na boca...

Quem sabe aquele Blood Mary... Mas Jack Daniels nunca mais!

Senti uma mão se mexer perto do meu joelho e então me dei conta de onde estava. Era o apart-hotel onde estavam as meninas! E dessa vez os meninos também, por que eles estavam todos jogados no chão...

Pelo menos não tem ninguém nu!

Levantei meio que cambaleando e fui ao banheiro...

Jesus! Quem é esse monstro?

Ah, sou eu...

* * *

Entrei no quarto do hotel em que estava e reparei que não vinha ali desde antes de ontem.

Meu pai iria me matar se soubesse disso!

Ainda estava meio tonta, e nem eram cinco da tarde... Mas eu tinha que tomar um banho, comer e escolher uma roupa pra mais tarde. Logo o pessoal passaria aqui de novo e sairíamos para mais uma noite de farra...

Imagina eu, Kagome Higurashi, em uma noite de farra!

Fui direto pro banheiro... Tomei banho tão bom... Tão bom, mas tão bom que quando dei por mim, estava acordando e toda enrugada.

Saí de toalha esperando que eles não demorassem... Estava totalmente sóbria e logo...

Já comecei a pensar no traste do Inuyasha né...

Ouvi baterem na porta e fui sorrindo atender. As meninas deviam ter vindo me ajudar a escolher a roupa...

Oh meu pai!

---Kagome! Kagome que bom que te encontrei!

Ele falou me rebocando pra trás, me amassando em seus braços.

---Inuyasha? O que... – me soltei dele – O que você ta fazendo aqui? – ele me olhou confuso.

---Eu vim atrás de você! Eu vim ontem mais você tinha saído... Você só voltou agora?

Hã? Veio atrás de mim?

---Inuyasha... Você bateu a cabeça?

---Não... Você bateu?

O que estava acontecendo? Será que eu ainda estava bêbada?

---Você me manda uma mensagem daquela... Faz o que fez e depois vem até aqui... Pra me ver?

---A mensagem... Aquilo foi...

---A mensagem que se dane! O pior foi ligar pro seu celular e a Kikyou atender dizendo que você estava no banho!

Essa praga de ser chorona... Eu já estava ás lagrimas e a cara de quem não estava entendendo do Inuyasha só piorava minha situação.

---Meu celular? Mas eu perdi meu celular no dia em que a gente voltou Kagome!

---Há, vai falar o que agora? Que um jacaré comeu?

---Não... Olha, eu fui te procurar no dia seguinte do seu aniversário e Kikyou aparece na porta dizendo que você tinha viajado com Bankotsu pra Las Vegas.

AQUELA VACA FEZ O QUE?

---Claro que eu não acreditei... Mas parece que seu amiguinho também ficou aborrecido com você e resolveu sumir. Sabe como eu fiquei? – ele começou a andar de um lado pro outro – Estava desesperado! Não acreditava que você tinha vindo pra cá com ele! Mas então, vou falar com seu pai e ele confirmou.

---Ele disse que eu viajei com Bankotsu?

---Não... Mas que você tinha vindo pra cá... Então eu acreditei. Liguei pra você e você não atendeu...

---Eu tinha esquecido o celular aqui naquela noite...

---Mas isso fez a minha cabeça trabalhar... – ele riu afetado – Pensei cada coisa...

---Inuyasha!

---O que queria? Só conseguia imaginar o que eu faria se tivesse viajado com você pra Las Vegas... Las Vegas Kagome!

Minhas bochechas ferviam...

Ah... Eu também tinha imaginado cada coisa aqui em Las Vegas com Inuyasha...

Mas...

---E Kikyou? Ela atendeu seu celular! E ainda disse que você estava no banho!

---Isso eu não sei... Estou falando a verdade! Perdi meu celular naquele dia... Talvez até na sua casa, mas eu não estava com Kikyou!

Lá em casa?

Ai como eu sou burra!

Claro! Claro que ele perdeu o celular lá em casa!

---Ai... Mais que raiva!

---Kagome, eu não estou mentindo! – ele disse suplicando.

---Eu sei! Estou com raiva daquela vaca!

---Que vaca?

---Kikyou! Você só pode ter perdido o celular lá em casa... Ai, mas que cachorra! Ela armou isso... Até te falou que eu vim pra cá com o Ban!

Inuyasha ficava me olhando, enquanto eu andava de um lado para outra falando minhas descobertas que pra ele não deviam ter sentido nenhum.

---Kagome, não estou entendendo nada...

---Em resumo? A culpa é de Kikyou... – fui até ele decidida e ele me olhou desconfiado – Agora me beija!

Ele ainda ficou uns segundos somente olhando pra mim. Mas logo me atendeu e me puxou pela cintura.

Ele tirou meus pés do chão. Literalmente. Nos beijávamos com desespero e eu amava quando ele me beijava assim.

---Vai casar comigo? – eu sorri.

---Vou! – ele se jogou na cama comigo e só então eu lembrei que estava de toalha.

Ele me olhou de uma forma tão... Me senti um bife daqueles grandes e suculentos e vi aqueles lobos que babam em cima do bife em Inuyasha.

Isso é bom?

Ele voltou a me beijar e eu sentia suas mãos indo para a barra da toalha. Eu apenas despenteava cada vez mais os cabelos longos e macios de Inuyasha. As mãos dele nas minhas coxas estavam me fazendo sentir coisas que... Uh... Estava quase explodindo.

---Que tal hoje?

Hã? O que? Que foi? Onde?

---Hoje o que? – disse o puxando pra mim. Ele riu.

---Vamos nos casar hoje?

A sim... Tudo o que você...

O QUE?

---Casar? Casar hoje? Como hoje?

---Estamos em Las Vegas, amor. Em cada esquina tem uma capela diferente pronta pra casar qualquer um que tenha identidade...

Eu ri.

---Você só pode estar louco!

---Eu também acho... Mas então, aceita?

---Inuyasha! Meus pais, seus pais... Sango, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Miroku... Buffet, festa...

---Não precisamos de nada disso!

---Nem temos testemunhas!

---Kagome!!

As três estacaram na porta e eu pulei do lado de Inuyasha que ficava olhando de mim pra elas e delas pra mim.

_---Who...? Kagome!_ – (Quem...?)

Então elas começaram a falar rápido e todas de uma vez...

Ah, eu vou ficar louca aqui!

_---__STAY CALM!! _– (FIQUEM CALMAS!)– _He is... __My boyfriend..._ – (Ele é... Meu namorado...)

_---OMG!_

Elas voltaram a tagarelar entre si e Inuyasha chegou perto de mim, me abraçando por trás.

---Quem são essas?

---A loirinha é a Lizzie... A ruiva a Lauren e a morena a Camaya. Conheci elas no primeiro dia aqui... – Inuyasha me virou de frente pra ele, e eu fiquei bastante vermelha, já que as três discretas ali tinham se virado totalmente pra gente.

---Agora já temos testemunhas!

* * *

Eu podia imaginar esse momento de várias formas... Mas nunca dessa...

Apesar de que é a minha vida né?

Casar em uma capela mexicana em Las Vegas, com amigos que conheci a quatro dias atrás, para minha vida, é até normal...

E levando-se e consideração o noivo... Eu casava até no Pólo Norte!

Um vestido branco comprado de última hora... E eu achava que estava mais bonita que em toda minha vida. As garotas arrumaram meu cabelo e...

Eu ainda não acredito que estou fazendo isso!

---Ahora... Inuyasha Taisho, usted acepta Kagome Higurashi como su esposa?

---Sim...

Ele olhou pra mim... E sorriu.

---Y tu... Kagome Higurashi, acepta Inuyasha Taisho como su marido?

---Sí. – Inuyasha tentou reprimir uma risada.

Nos viramos um de frente pro outro e naquele momento eu não me importava se estivesse casando embaixo da ponte, contanto que estivesse casando com Inuyasha.

---Yo os declaro marido y mujer! Puede besar a la novia!

Eu ouvi os vivas das três garotas ali presentes...

Inuyasha me puxou pela cintura e ficamos nos olhando por breves momentos. Então sorrimos e ele me beijou.

Esse foi diferente de qualquer beijo que nós tínhamos trocado. Era calmo, era quente, era desesperado, era molhado e feliz... Tinha emoção, carinho, desejo...

Tinha amor...

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Lory Higurashi:**

_Na verdade eu não quero morrer não, obrigada (HAHA).. Espero que entenda... Eu tinha que ter um motivo que fizesse o Inu ir até Las Vegas sabe... Tipo, se explicar seria um bom motivo, rs. Tomara que não queira me matar depois desse cap! Beijoo_

**Aiko Toshio:**

_HAHA pelo menos você disse que ia se matar e não matar a mim! Mas está ai o capitulo e espero que tenha gostado!! Beijoo_

**nakashima ayumu:**

_Calma, calma, calma!! Não culpe o Inuyasha assim, ele foi uma vítima! Não precisa xingá-lo! Bem, tomara que você tenha achado esse cap imperdível em vez de "Kagome's drama" ^^ beijoo_

**XXXX:**

_Nossa, que bom que está gostando!^^ Ai está o porque ela atendeu, e ela não precisou perdoar ele, tadinho, não teve culpa nenhuma! Bem, não vai ter que esperar muito, já que o próximo capítulo é o ultimo... Estou pensando em um epílogo, mas... Vamos ver né? Beijoos_

**-x- Aline L. -x-:**

_Bem, você viu que o pai dela não falou que ela viajou com outro cara... E sim apenas que ela viajou. A Kagome foi tirada daquele jeito por que o pai queria resolver as coisas sem ela por perto, só ele Inu no Taisho e Inuyasha. Ele não fez nada dessa vez, tadinho. Estou me arrependendo de ter feito o capítulo passado, coloquei Inuyasha em maus lençóis... E muito obrigada pelo "PS" na review... Estava quase entrando em depressão antes de ler ele... rs beijoos_

**Nakashima:**

_Calma! Por favor leia esse capitulo antes de me matar, se ainda quiser depois... Bem, pelo menos tempo pra fugir eu vou ter ^^ rs.. Tomara que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos_

**Aricele:**

_Aí está o que aconteceu e como se desenrolou... Que bom que está amando, você ter falado isso me motivou escrever esse, pq eu tava meio pra baixo, achando que não devia ter escrito o cap 17 daquele jeito.. Muito obrigada mesmo! Esse cap vai totalmente pra você! Beijoos_

**eduarda: **

_Você está completamente certa! Foram Kikyou e Bankotsu! E você foi a única a ver isso! ^^ Ela não dormiu com ele, eu nunca faria isso! Ai está como tudo se resolveu, espero te ver no próximo! Beijoo_

**Coloor. :**

_Sim Kikyou estava metida em tudo! E não, o Inu não é um idiota, só é ciumento demais... Como sempre! Rs. Foi quase a história que você disse, mas o telefone estava na casa da Ka mesmo u.u. E obrigado pelo comentário em Tesouro tb... ^^ No próximo capítulo eu vou falar sobre a continuação dessa fic... Então, não perca! Beijoo._

**Nai:**

_Aí está o que aprontei! Espero que tenha gostado! E sim, infelizmente está acabando. u.u O próximo capítulo é o último... ai ai... Vai dar saudadee! Mais até o próximo beijoo_

**midory-chan: **

_Muito, muito obrigada pelos elogios. Isso me ajuda bastante a escrever! Eu tb, odeio a Kikyou, com todas as minhas forças! E ai está a continuação! Espero que tenha gostado! beijoos_


	19. E o felizes para sempre?

**ATENÇÃO:**

**Aviso mega importante no final do capítulo!!**

**Não deixem de ler!**

_Dedico a fic à : Nai, Lory Higurashi, Aricele e (mais uma vez) minha amiga, Aline._

_Vocês acompanharam desde o primeiro capítulo, mandando reviews e me dando força!!_

_Obrigada!_

* * *

Abri a porta e aparentemente não tinha ninguém em casa.

Estranho.

---Acho que não tem ninguém Kagome.

---PAI! MÃE! MIROKU!

---Kagome? Kagome! – minha mãe apareceu me abraçando – Como fez isso? Onde esteve? Não sabe como nos deixou, preocupados!

Olhei para Inuyasha e esse me olhou cúmplice. Minha mãe olhou para nós dois desconfiada.

---Inuyasha... Estava com ela?

---Onde está o Sr. Higurashi?

---Estou aqui... – meu pai descia as escadas sério – Espero que vocês tenham uma explicação muito boa...

---Pai...

---Um mês Kagome...

---Era o tempo que eu ia ficar...

---Em Las Vegas! Por onde vocês andaram? Não sabe as coisas horrorosas que passou por nossas cabeças! E apenas um telefonema... Um! Dizendo que não estava sendo seqüestrada.

Tá... Essa não foi a melhor idéia... Mas eu não podia dizer a verdade.

---Nós fomos para Europa Sr. Higurashi.

---Europa? – meu pai começou a ficar vermelho. – Você levou a minha filha para Europa?

Ai... Quando eu disser o que estávamos fazendo na Europa...

Será que ele enfarta?

---Pai... Bem... A gente pensou bastante em pra onde ir... E...

---Vocês não tinham nem que ter saído daqui! – minha mãe falou alguma coisa com ele e meu pai começou a respirar fundo – E o que diabos vocês foram fazer na Europa?

Eu olhei temerosa para Inuyasha.

Eu não quero matar meu pai!

Ele apenas assentiu e eu fechei os olhos suspirando. Podia ver meus pais esperando eu dizer que entrei para o Al Qaeda.

---Estávamos em lua-de-mel...

...

...

Silencio mais desconfortável...

...

...

Alguém fale alguma coisa antes que EU enfarte aqui!

---Vo...Vo...Vo

Pelo menos é uma reação né?

---Você... Disse lua de mel?

---Sim...

---Filha... Vocês...?

---Isso aí mãe... A gente se casou em Las Vegas... – quase esfreguei o anel enoooorme e lindo que estava na minha mão esquerda, na cara dela.

Ah, adoro me gabar!

E então a única coisa que eu ouvi foi um baque surdo contra madeira...

Ai meu Deus! Matei meu pai!

* * *

---EU NÃO ACREDITO!

---Ai Sango, vai me deixar surda!

POW.

Kagome TAISHO no chão com uma mulher de chuquinha em cima...

Ai, isso pegou mal!

---Que lindo! Vocês se casaram! Ai meu Deus! – então ela bateu em mim – Vocês fizeram muito mau! Eu tinha que estar presente! Quem foi a madrinha? Hein,hein,hein! Eu não acredito que fizeram isso comigo!

Cara eu via até lágrimas nos olhos dela...

---Rin...

---Ai, agora estamos as duas casadas! Que lindo... Então só falta Sango e seremos três casadas... Vamos fazer coisas de casadas juntas! Não vai ser o máximo?

Me levantei enquanto ela ia atacar Sango, dizendo que ela tinha que casar logo... Saiu puxando Sango e gritando por Miroku...

Isso é um espanto!

---Como alguém como Sesshoumaru, se casou com Rin? – olhei para Inuyasha e dei um selinho.

---Como alguém como eu, casou com você?

---O que está querendo dizer Sra. Taisho?

Ai! Adoro quando ele me chama de Sra. Taisho!

Ele me abraçou e ficamos rindo nos olhando.

---Que você é um honrado por alguém como eu... Perfeita, ter aceitado casar com você...

Ele gargalhou, e eu senti borboletinhas dentro de mim...

---Você é perfeita... Mas pra mim Kagome... Por isso fazemos um casal perfeito!

Um casal perfeito...

Suspirei e ele riu. Ele sempre ria quando eu suspirava... Ele sempre ria, por que sabia que ele era quem causava o suspiro...

* * *

---Declaro encerrada a formatura dos agora, engenheiros do ano...!

E então vários capelos voaram das mãos deles.

E entre os mais novos formados estava o meu marido...

MEU marido.

Era tão bom poder falar isso! Eu não cansava de repetir!

Amei gritar isso na cara de Kikyou, amei quando meu tio, filho de uma égua que deu vida a essa vaca, foi buscar ela... E amei mais ainda quando ela entrou no carro com a promessa de nunca mais pisar em Village Hills...

Será que ela achou que alguém ficou triste com isso?

Fomos ao encontro de Inuyasha que saia da rodinha de amigos.

---Parabéns garoto! – Inuyasha sorriu para o pai emocionado. Ai que meu marido é tudo!

---Ai querido... Estou tão feliz!

Agora Inuyasha era agarrado por Izayoi que chorava tanto quanto eu.

Assim que todos deram os parabéns ao MEU marido, ele veio sorrindo em minha direção.

---Conseguiu hein! – nos abraçamos – Estou tão feliz por você!

---E eu estou feliz em dobro por você está comigo nesse momento!

---Nesse e em todos... Você nunca mais desgruda mim Taisho... – ele gargalhou.

---Ainda bem... Essa é a última coisa que eu quero!

* * *

Rin andava de um lado para o outro e eu e Sango apenas olhávamos.

---Sango... Tem certeza que você é a noiva?

---Bem... Seu irmão é noivo certo? – eu confirmei com a cabeça – Então, sou eu mesmo...

Nós rimos... Era a primeira semana de dezembro e o dia do casamento de Sango e Miroku... Mas Rin ficava andando de um lado para o outro, parecia que ela era a noiva de tão nervosa!

---Rin o que está havendo?

---Nada... Apenas quero que o casamento de minha irmã seja perfeito... Já que você não me deixou organizar o seu!

---Organizar o que? Se não fosse por Inuyasha, eu ia junto com Lizzie, Camaya e Lauren jantar no Mac Donald's no dia do meu casamento...

Eu e Sango começamos a rir enquanto Rin bufava e saia...

Me levantei e fui ver se tinha mais alguma coisa para fazer, mas aparentemente Rin tinha se ocupado de tudo!

Fui andando de volta para o quarto em que Sango estava se vestindo, mas senti um puxão e fui parar dentro de uma sala, que estava sendo utilizada para guardar as flores.

Oh, que eu não morra hoje!

---Abra os olhos Kagome... – Inuyasha falou em tom divertido – Achou que era quem?

---No mínimo um assaltante... – ele encostou o corpo no meu e eu comecei a sentir aquelas borboletinhas... Aquele friozinho na barriga.

---Hum... Que tal um seqüestrador?

---Hum... Gostei da idéia...

Ele me beijou passando as mãos pelo meu vestido azul de seda leve. Agradeci aos céus por ele ser de seda, não iria amarrotar de jeito nenhum!

Eu arranhava sua nuca, e Inuyasha apertava minha cintura e prensava seu corpo no meu. Eu sentia um calor muito, muito, mas muito bom por dentro... Inuyasha me deixa louca.

---Me avise quando for pra começar a gritar... – seus olhos brilharam de desejo.

---Não se preocupe... _Eu_ vou te fazer gritar...

Opa... Meu homem é tudo de bom...

...

Estávamos na festa do casamento de Sango, que estava brilhando de tão radiante. Miroku estava a seu lado, mais bobo do que tinha sido em sua vida inteira.

A mesa em que estávamos estava abarrotada de gente... Meus pais, os pais de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, os pais de Sango... Rin, Sesshoumaru, eu e Inuyasha.

Eu não ouvia meus pensamentos nessa mesa!

---Ai... Não agüento mais tirar foto!

---Ainda bem que acabou! – disse Miroku dando um selinho nela e a ajudando a sentar.

Se juntaram a conversa. Ríamos nos lembrando de várias coisas da nossa vida e nossos maridos riam mais ainda, se perguntando se o que falávamos era verdade.

---Rin... O que há, amor? – ouvi Sesshoumaru perguntar a ela, já que estava do meu lado.

---Eu não agüento mais!! – todos olhamos para Rin como se ela fosse louca.

Não que ela não seja... Mas até hoje a gente tinha preferido fingir pra não magoar...

Mas agora, to duvidando que dê pra ignorar isso...

---Rin você passou o dia andando de um lado para o outro, fingindo que nós não existíamos... Agora, o que está havendo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou visivelmente transtornado.

---Estou grávida!

A mesa ficou em completo silencio...

Grávida? Rin estava grávida? Minha amiga vai ser mãe?

E então a mesa voltou a explodir em vivas e felicitações e em váááárias outras coisas...

---Ai que alivio...

---Por que Rin? – perguntei olhando para baixo.

Ela tinha tirado os sapatos por acaso?

---Passei o dia fugindo de vocês, por que sabia que não ia agüentar ficar perto de alguém sem contar...

Todos gargalhamos.

Sério isso? Só a Rin mesmo!

Estremeci quando passou um vento gelado pela mesa. Inuyasha passou o braço em volta de mim, me esquentando.

---Daqui a pouco é o nosso... – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

---Inu... Ainda tenho dezoito anos... E vou fazer faculdade primeiro... – ele riu concordando.

---Vai ser bem interessante, treinar para fazê-los... – fiquei vermelha.

Mas a idéia também me agradou bastante...

---Fazê-los? No plural?

---É claro... Vamos ter vários filhos!

---Eu hein... Dois e olhe lá! Não sou nenhuma parideira Inuyasha...

Ele riu e beijou minha bochecha. Olhei para ele. Os olhos dourados como ouro, os cabelos pratas caindo lindos as suas costas, as orelhinhas mais fofas que já vi...

---Tá bom... Se nascerem com as suas orelhinhas, prometo que penso em um terceiro...

* * *

---Vai amor...

---Por que você não pode entrar comigo?

---Kagome, não é mais o jardim... É a faculdade! Anda... Eu tenho que ir pra empresa amor – me deu um selinho – Agora vai, e boa sorte.

Vi o carro indo embora.

Insensível! Grosso! Idiota!

Ele me deixa aqui, uma caloura no meio de vários veteranos grandalhões, sozinha...

Inuyasha não me ama mais!

Respirei fundo e olhei para o papel nas minhas mãos. Primeira sala é...?

Psicoterapia... sala 405 bloco C

Faculdade de psicologia aí vou eu!

BAW

---Ai... – minha bunda! Ai que dor!

---Desculpe... Eu não te vi...

Olhei para a garota loira que me olhava desconcertada. Me ofereceu a mão e eu aceitei a sua ajuda. Mas quando ela me puxou acabou caindo junto comigo...

Nos olhamos e começamos a rir, enquanto as pessoas a volta não sabiam se riam de nós ou se corriam...

---Prazer... Asuka Toshiuaba.

---Kagome Taisho...

---Ah, você é a filha do prefeito! – eu assenti.

---Bem... Vamos levantar? – ela ficou vermelha quando reparou que estávamos no chão da entrada da faculdade.

---Desculpe... Eu realmente não a vi...

---Não se preocupe... Se não fosse em você seria em outro... Eu meio que tenho "mania" de cair, tropeçar... Esbarrar nas pessoas.

---Oh... Então somos duas! – rimos – Qual a sua primeira aula?

---Psicoterapia...

---A minha também! Faculdade de Psicologia? – eu assenti – Nem acredito que conheci alguém da minha faculdade de primeira...

---Nem eu...

---Então vamos?

---Oh... Com certeza...

Até que havia começado bem... Levando em consideração as minhas entradas nos outros colégios... Várias pessoas nos olhavam e eu percebi que Asuka era bem parecida comigo em vários aspectos...

É, mas uma fase na vida de Kagome Taisho começa...

Tremo só de pensar no que Murphy me reserva...

Bem, se as surpresas tiverem Inuyasha na cama no final do dia...

Eu aceito qualquer mico e confusão...

Olhei para Asuka e ela me olhou da mesma forma... É, nós seriamos uma dupla e tanto... Claro, se não destruíssemos a faculdade antes...

---Ok... Agora, pra onde ir?

Perdidas como estamos... Agora sim começou o dia na vida de Kagome Higurashi...

Quer dizer... Kagome Taisho.

Ah, eu quero meu marido, cara!

* * *

Mas uma fic acabou. Que emoção!! .

Quero agradecer muito a todos vocês que leram, acompanharam e comentaram sobre "Minha(nada normal)Vida" Eu realmente gostei de escrevê-la, mas os comentários de vocês é que me deram força! MUITO OBRIGADA!

Agora... Quem quer um epílogo? Não prometo nada imenso, apenas uma prévia da vida deles. Mais eu só vou me empenhar em escrever isso se vocês quiserem, e me disserem isso ;]

E o tal aviso...

Me deu a louca! Eu comecei a escrever algo como uma segunda parte de "Certezas e Incertezas" (não precisa ler o primeiro para entender)... Mas, porém, contudo... Eu não sei se posto... Faz tempo desde que eu postei a primeira parte, e não sei se valeria a pena... Então, estou recorrendo a vocês. Até por que eu estou com idéias para fics de Twilight, e se não for valer a pena, eu não vou nem dar asas a idéia da continuação.

Então, por favor me ajudem, em mais essa dúvida cruel!! Aí vai um pedaço do que eu espero colocar na fic...

* * *

**_Certezas e Incerteza 2_**

**"_---Eu sei... Mas eu... Eu quero que seja especial sabe? – Sango arregalou os olhos para a amiga._**

**_---Você está dizendo o que eu acho que você acabou de dizer? – Kagome sorriu avermelhada tampando o rosto com as mãos deitando de frente pro montante de roupas. – AAAAAAAAAAh!!! – Sango pulou em cima da amiga._**

**_...X..._**

**_---Prazer... Meu nome é Kouga... Kouga Ookami – Kagome sorriu levantando._**

**_---Kagome Higurashi – disse sorrindo, ele pegou a mão dela e deu um beijo. Rin e Sango se entreolharam entendendo o que estava acontecendo ali._**

**_...X..._**

**_---Você deveria pergunta a sua irmã o que ela anda fazendo... – disse seco antes de bater a porta, deixando Bankotsu intrigado. O que sua irmã poderia ter feito pra deixar Inuyasha assim?_**

**_...X..._**

**_---Não Inuyasha... Eu não vou aceitar aquilo tudo de novo... – Kagome limpou a lágrima que teimou em cair – Dá um tempo sabe... Vai pra casa e pensa..._**

**_---Você ta terminando comigo?"_**

* * *

Kissus e até a próxima!

Kaoro ^^


	20. Pequena parte do Felizes para Sempre

---Matt! Vai procurar a Livi! Aonde essa garota se meteu?

Olhei para Rin que segurava Cold recém-nascido no colo. Ai que minha casa vai ficar uma bagunça só depois de todas essas crianças correndo por aqui...

Nunca pensei que depois de apenas cinco anos nós teríamos tantas, mais tantas crianças na família... Parecíamos coelhos, quando uma engravidava, a outra ia logo atrás...

---Bom dia pessoas! – Miroku entrou com Vivian no colo, a criança de três anos brincava com o cordão do pai. Sango vinha logo atrás com a barrida de quatro meses com Louis dentro, enquanto em seus braços estava Alice de dois anos. A criaturinha mais fofa e tranqüila da nossa família.

Por que Henry não podia ser assim?

Falando no diabo... Quer dizer, no meu filhinho amado...

---Kagome... Henry aprendeu a dar cambalhota! – Inuyasha vinha carregando meu filho que mais parecia um bichinho de tão sujo.

---Inuyasha! Ele tem apenas dois anos! Nada de cambalhotas!

---Alguém estava procurando por essa princesa? – Sesshoumaru entrou com Lívia sentada em seus ombros e com as mãozinhas enfiadas em seus cabelos.

Aff, nem isso embaraça aqueles fios prateados...

Que injustiça! Meu cabelo pra ficar daquele jeito, só depois de duas horas, lavando, hidratando, penteando...

Me sinto ficar verde de inveja!

---Graças a Deus! Onde estavam?

---No parquinho mamãe... – disse Matt... O mais velho com cinco aninhos. Como Henry era a cara de Inuyasha, Matt também era idêntico a Sesshoumaru.

---Ai... Lá vou eu pro banheiro de novo... AI!

De repente a sala ficou em silencio, todos olhando pra mim.

Ou eu mijei nas calças... Ou...

---Ai meus Deus! Kagome! Sua bolsa estourou!

Pandemônio! Era isso que minha casa tinha virado...

---Sesshoumaru, pegue Lívia e Matt e leve pra casa dos meus... Dos seus... Leve pra casa dos avós dessas crianças! Agora!

---Miroku... Toma Alice... Vai junto com Sesshoumaru!

---Mas...

---Vai Miroku!

---DÁ PRA ALGUÉM ME AJUDAR AQUI? Eu não consigo respirar...

---Inuyasha! Quem está parindo sou eu!

Ah eu não mereço... Será que nem dar a luz decentemente eu posso?

AI, TA DOENDO!

* * *

Por que meu Deus? Por que tinha que doer tanto?

Ou melhor, por que eu tenho que ser teimosa, e não fazer uma cesariana?

Ai, como eu consigo ficar pensando nisso quando meu filho está nascendo?

Como eu ainda consigo pensar com essa dor?

---È um garotão Kagome...

E então eu entendi o por que tinha que doer... O por que de não fazer cesariana e do por que eu conseguia pensar... O rostinho do meu segundo filho trazia todas as respostas.

Era por ele...

Tudo... A dor... Os desconfortos... Os enjôos... Meses sem...

Bem... Tudo valia a pena, se no final eu visse esse rostinho.

Estiquei os braços e o médico deu meu pequeno embrulhinho. Ele era tão pequenininho... Talvez menor do que Henry quando tinha nascido.

Ele abriu os olhos... Eram os meus olhos!

---Oi, meu amor... Bem vindo ao mundo... – sussurrei e vi os olhinhos curiosos olharem tudo a sua volta.

...

Inuyasha vinha com Henry no colo, que olhava para o irmão com olhos curiosos. Eu ri, sentada naquela cama, sem querer me movimentar por no mínimo três anos.

Ele estendeu os pequenos bracinhos e eu peguei meu menino mais velho no colo. E eu que pensava que o máximo de amor que uma pessoa pudesse sentir, era o que eu tinha com Inuyasha...

Com Inuyasha, Henry e... O mais novo membro da família, eu sentia que podia explodir de tanto amor!

---Ele é tão pequeno... – Inuyasha olhava com veneração para o nosso bebê – Será que posso pegar?

---Claro Inu... Você é o pai...

Inuyasha o pegou com muito cuidado e sentou-se do meu lado na cama em que eu estava.

---Olha Henry... É seu irmão...

Henry esticou o pescoço para olhar e quando o bebê se mexeu, Henry se retraiu em meu colo, colocando o rostinho no meu pescoço.

---O que foi, filho?

---O nome, mamãe?

Olhei para Inuyasha.

---Eu pensei em um Kagome... Enquanto você estava na sala de parto me veio na cabeça...

---Qual?

---Henzo.

---Henzo Taisho... Gostei... É forte... Você gosta Henry?

---Enzo... Enzo... Mimão...

Eu e Inuyasha rimos e Henry sorriu, vendo que tinha nos agradado.

---Você não pode me fazer mais feliz Kagome... – me deu um selinho, enquanto Henry voltava a olhar Henzo com curiosidade.

---Então espere até nascer nossa filha...

---Filha? – o sorriso de Inuyasha era radiante.

---Eu disse que se eles nascessem com suas orelhinhas eu teria três certo? Bem... Henry tem e Henzo também... Na verdade tenho a impressão de que Henzo também vai ser a sua cara...

Isso era tão injusto...

---Mas tem seus olhos... – eu sorri. – E a menina tem que nascer igualzinha a você... Linda...

---Parabéns mamãe!

A cambada tinha que interromper logo no meu momento família?

Vi Inuyasha passar Henzo para minha mãe que o olhava maravilhada ao lado de Izayoi e comentavam que ele tinha os meus olhos.

---Tia San! Tia San!

---Que foi querido?

---Mimão – Henry apontava para Henzo, todos no quarto riram comigo – Mimão... Chama Enzo!

---Enzo? – Sango perguntou me olhando.

---Henzo... Henry não consegue falar o som do "r" ainda...

Sango assentiu e logo foi para perto de Sesshoumaru e Miroku, que olhavam para MEU filho no colo de Rin.

Inuyasha pegou minha mão e nos olhamos.

---Eu te amo...

---Eu te amo...

Cada coisa que eu tinha passado... Cada coisa que tinha acontecido...

Eu nunca pensei que ia falar isso... Mas...

Obrigada Murphy!

--

Rin e Sesshoumaru : Matt (5 anos), Livi (2 anos) e Cold (3 meses)

Sango e Miroku: Vivian (3 anos), Alice (2 anos) e Louis (vai nascer)

Kagome e Inuyasha: Henry (2 anos) e Henzo


End file.
